Little Trouble Girl
by LaNellyxD
Summary: Red has always been hidden away from the fable world by her grandmother after the horror they faced back in the day, so she secretly finds freedom from the last kind of people all fables try to avoid, Mundies, but what happens when her group of mundy friends decide to go to the Trip Trap bar for the first time? And how can she keep it a secret from Sheriff Bigby? AU, Slow Burner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my Wolf Among Us AU fanfic. It's just a little something I have lingering in my head after getting a few inspiration from playing the game. **

**As well as much inspiration from music from Sonic Youth, the Pixies, REM, etc.**

**Not sure where I'm really gonna be going with this, it's just something I wanna do until I'm bored. But I would like to hear from you guys about it, your options if I should go with it and whatnot**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It was in the middle of September, the cold winds were blowing, stores were putting up autumn themed decoration and the leaves where turning, well when you do see a tree that is, kind of hard to be close to nature in New York City. There in front of a school church building sat on a girl that goes by the nickname Red, bright green eyes staring blankly at the sky, thinking of nothing in particular. Just random things that would pop up in the moment, in her mind right now is what would the city be like if trees would be popping out on the streets every 5 seconds, a silly thought that came to her when she was thinking about leaves.

"_man..I could go for some tea right now. Maybe Green tea, No Mate tea Is Pretty Good too... " _ yet another random thought due to the mention of leaves again. Red's cluttered train of thought soon crashed as she was hit in the head with a paper book. A squeak of surprised pain escapes her lips and starts to rub her head As she looks up to the person in question.

The girl with short black hair and school uniform looked down at her and smirks, "caught you daydreaming again. " she said to her while popping her gum.

"I wasn't daydreaming! I was just enjoying the weather is all." She protested as she checks her hand if her head was bleeding. The other girl just squinted her hazel eyes at her, as if she has the ability to see the truth and lies by doing just that. "I hate it when you give me that shifty eyes look Kristen. " she pouts as she gets up from the steps and dust off her short black ruffled skirt and long red hooded coat, looking everywhere but her friends eyes as her cheeks grow pink of embarrassment.

The girl named Kristen simply laughs as she shifts her book bag to her other shoulder and bumps Red on her shoulder. "Alright, let's get going. Come on you air head. "

They headed towards their usual café shop where they met up with 3 other people were waiting for them at an outside table. One of the girls with blonde hair waved them over while the one of the guys with short brown hair shouted out to get there attention.

" Yo! Kristen, Red over here. " he waves his drumsticks around than continues to bang on the table, playing out the beat in his head.

Red smiles at the 3rd guy as they make their way towards the table, he looks up from his guitar and back at her through long black hair and smiles back at her, happy to see her make it. "Sorry we're late, a certain someone had detention. "

" Hey, that perverted teacher got what he deserves. " Kristen said out loud as she lights up a cigarette

"What did he do? Look under your skirt or something? " the brown hair man jokes as he takes a drink of coffee.

'Can it Randy! The jerk touched my ass so I slapped him."

"It's too bad it wasn't a girl than huh." Said the blonde girl as she laughs,

"Leave her alone Cindy, not her fault she gets hit on by 'good Christian boys'. I'm sure you'll find a nice girl in that crazy Jesus loving school that's into you. " Randy comforted her as he pats her back.

'Not even looking, anyways so what's the point? Not gonna let another woman drag me down. "

"Well I hope after today he'll leave you alone. " Red said to her as she rubs Kristen's arm.

"Fat chance, you're lucky you're home schooled by your grandmother Red, don't have to deal with jerks everyday. "

Red simply giggles at that than gets up from her seat and looks back at the entrance of the coffee shop.

"I'm gonna go order some tea, anyone want anything? " she asks as she looks at each one of her friends. Getting a 'no thank you answer from each of them except the quiet one of the group.

"I'll go join you." Said the black haired man as he puts down his guitar and heads towards the doors with her. Red couldn't help but smile as he holds the door for her, even though he had a 'bad boy' look with his leather jacket and 5 o'clock shadow he hasn't shaved in awhile, he was a real gentleman. The smell of fresh coffee filled her lungs and the warmth of the room was welcoming to her cold hands, as they waited in line she looks up over at her friend and playfully bumped his arm.

"You didn't have to come with me Travis, I could have just ordered what you wanted for you". Red looks back outside to their friends through the window and back at him.

Travis shrugs and waved his hand, dismissing her words as if it was a pesky fly. "It's okay, I like spending time with you. " He replies as he looks down at her, he leans in closer to her and reaches into the pocket of his jacket. "And I also wanted to give this to you in private. " he whispers to her as he slips a small box in her small hand.

"This is very kind of you Travis, you didn't have to. "

"I wanted to though. "

Red felt a blush coming to her as she feels the warmth of his fingers grabbing ahold of her cold ones. Travis leans further down to her face to kiss her but Red turns away from him, shying away from his lips but Travis wouldn't give up. He took the opportunity to brush his lips to her ear and kissed it as Red giggles and pulls further away.

"Behave you, people might think that we're dating or something. " she said to him as she covers his mouth with her hand to block him from continuing.

" Well, why don't we? " He asks as he pulls her hand away. Red frowns at his question and looks away, quickly getting to the counter as soon as the person in front of her left. She ordered the cinnamon honey tea while Travis order a capuchin o. Once they moved to the side and waited for their drinks Travis looked at Red, waiting for an answer.

"You know why I don't want to Travis. " she replied to him, feeling uneasy with his dark eyes on her.

" I get that it's because you don't wanna be in a relationship right now, but you and I both know their's something here Red, so why deny it and give it a shot.?"

"Because I Just Don't Want To." she said to him a little too harsh, he looked away from her, looking hurt. Red felt guilty right away and opened her mouth to apologized until the man behind the counter called out there drinks.

" I'll pay for this, don't worry. " he says as he walks up to the counter.

Red looked down at the little white box in her hand and starts to unwrap the red ribbon around it. She felt terrible of how she spoke to him, it's not that she didn't like him cause she did, but not in that way. And even if she did like him that way there was no way it could work out...

Once she removes the lid she and looks down she frowns at it, it was a pendant necklace with the picture of red riding hood hugging a black wolf. It was a beautiful pendant but it only reminded her the reason why she couldn't be in a relationship with Travis, or any other person.

Because she was a fable...

* * *

**well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Not many fables would really aprove of their kind to be too much involved with humans, or in our definition, 'Mundies'. Of course they all have to deal with them from time to time, they are in the Mundy world after all due to being banished from there homeland, but for actually being _friends _with Mundies? That's just too big of a risk ANY fable can't take, they're kind must not be known from the rest of the world, if a mundy were to find out it would be big trouble for everyone and possible a one way ticket to the witching well for whoever blew it.

Red knew all these facts and the consequence but she would rather gamble with the rules than to once again be alone and hidden. Everyone knows about her story, the story of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf, how the wolf ate her grandmother and tricks poor naive Red and gets eatin as well. It was a traumatic event for her grandmother so after being saved by Woody the Woodsman she kept her only granddaughter cooped up and hidden so the wolf or anyone else would harm her, her little red.

"_Get away from the windows Silvie!" "Do not leave the house!" Stay out of sight! " _her grandmother would always say, 'don't go here ' and 'don't go there' Red would hear and her dear mother only made it worse, when word traveled to her ears Red never heard the end of it, her mother moved into grandmother's and cottage and became her chaperone, everywhere Red would go her mother would follow, it was enough for Red to go mad. It broke her heart when they both forbid her to the forest, it became the last straw.

They may boss her around the house but they can never take away the woods from her, it was a part of her, it was even Red's name. 'Silvie' french meaning for 'of the forest' so at night she would sneak out into the forest. It became a habit of hers now, wait until mother and grandmother would sleep and sneak from the windows, of course Red would was afraid of the Wolf and other creatures after getting eatin, but unlike being cautious like her grandmother, Red was bold and fearful, she felt like she was...reborn. Red got swallowed up as a naive child and got pulled out as a woman of courage, she grew to love the excitement and thrill of danger, always looking for trouble but knows when the fine line has been drawn, another reason why she has never been seen or caught.

A gift that she has carried on even in the Mundy world, this world was completely different from their old one, so much crime and danger that her mother and grandmother were horrified by it. They tried to keep Red hidden here as well, as long as they were able to until they couldn't afford to have her unemployed. So she works with her mother at 'The Gingerbread Man's Bakery' to help with the debt they were swimming in. A perfect way to dance around the new fine line that has been drawn for her.

The first Mundy she has ever seen was Kristen, the punk rock lesbian girl that goes to a Catholic School, after that she met her friends Randy, Cindy, and Travis, who were all in a band. From the first meeting Travis had a liking to her and offered Red to teach her how to play guitar, after that she has never left. Crossing the line between Fables and Mundies everyday, she would use the excuse of being home schooled to her mundy friends during the day (due to Red's appearance of a teenage mundy girl) and would use an excuse to her family of having a second job in a soup kitchen, feeding the homeless by night, when in reality she would hang out or play shows in mundy bars and coffee shops with the gang, coming home with the money they get paid as an alibi. It was the best she had in years, the saddest fact However is that Red had to give up the forest for this new found freedom of hers.

"Yo Red, Red!" Randy snapped his fingers in front of Red's face, making her bounce back into reality. " You've been daydreaming a lot lately. Something going on, "

She blinked her emerald colored eyes at him and shook her head, "No? Nothing has been going on..i just um..Umm..." Red couldn't find any words to say in her defense, it was until she came to realize she really did have no idea what's going on with herself. "_Why have I been daydreaming so much...what's gotten into me, " _

"Maybe it's a guy" Cindy brought up while grinning, making Travis glance up from his ciggarettes. "Who is it? Who's the guy red? Is he hot?"

"No its not a guy.." She replied as she nervously glanced at Travis.

"Aww that's no fun, so what is it then?" Kristen wined

"Leave her alone guys and hurry the hell up or we'll be late for our gig." Travis said out loud with his annoyed sounding voice.

" But aren't you curious on what's in Red's mind?" Randy tried to per sway him.

"No, now let's go. "

Everyone looked at each other as Travis angerly started packing up his stuff and walked away.

"What's eating him?" Kristen whispers to the group they all just shrugged and looked at Red as if she has the answer to the question, which awkwardly she did.

"No idea. " she lies to try avoid questions.

Once they make it to the local club around town they start to get ready on stage while Red worked as there sound check. Once everything was ready Red gave them the thumbs up as they get to their places, Cindy on keyboard, Randy on drums, Kristen on bass and Travis lead guitarist and vocals. They didn't have much of their own songs, mostly covers by bands like The Pixies, Sonic youth and other bands in the similar category, but when they do play their own songs, boy do they know how to rock the house. It was also their looks if Red could also throw in, punk rock grunt but not to the extreme, as well as they were beautiful in their own way. Tattoos, piercings, hair and attitude. Travis most of all, he had no tats or piercings but the vibe he throws makes up for it, quiet and a loner but when he gets pissed off or sings his heart out its as if he let's out a hidden beast inside, kind of goes well his his wolf like appearance, serious eyes and thin lips. Almost like...

Red shook her head, trying not to compare the mundy to fable towns sheriff. She sat back from the stage, hidden from other mundy eyes but still able to see the full show. The sound of this electronic guitar made the light hairs behind her neck rise, every cord from Kristen's bass made her heart pump with it and Cindy ' s keyboard and Randy ' s drums made her ears perk with the sound, Red can never get tired of the amazing music these 4 play.

After a few hours the show was over and the crowded club slowly became empty, her friends were in the back packing there instruments and loading up in Randy's black van in the back until Travis went bargain outside the door, quiet as always but his face was laced with anger, he took out his cigarette but crushed the empty pack in his hands and threw them to the side.

"Hey man...what's up?" Randy asks with hesitation.

Travis only reached into his pockets and threw each band member rolled up money as he made his way to the van to put away his guitar. Each band member removed the rubber band and started counting money until Kristen spoke first with rage growing.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" This ain't even half what we usually get paid! "

Randy passed Travis his packs of smokes as he lights up his own. "The fuckin owner of this dump cut us short due to the night 'being slow'" Travis replied as he deeply inhales the smoke.

"What? That's complete bullshit! The club was jam packed! This night has been the most full we have seen ever! " Cindy calls out from the passenger seat of the van.

"That's what I said and the prick said if you 'don't like the amount he'll be start giving us we should just fuck off'! " Travis then kicked a metal trash bin, making all its trash spit out.

"'Amount he'll start giving us?' Forget that! We can just find another place to jam out. " Kristen suggested as she pulled the middle finger towards the building.

"It's gonna be way hard to find another place, this club was our weekly meal ticket. " Randy reminded them as he scratches his head.

Red looked at each of them with worry, knowing that if they can't find a permanent place to play they would be in big trouble. "Calm down guys...maybe we can talk to the owner again, see if you can work something out." She suggested as she waves her hands down to calm the tension.

Cindy looked over at Randy than Travis, seeing if they try what Red said but to no luck.

"Ain't no way in hell were gonna be begging Red." Randy said as he made his way around the van to the drivers seat. Kristen just shook her head and climbed into the back of the van cursing up a storm.

"I need a fucken drink. " Travis breathed out as he throws the cigarette away and rubs his face in frustration. Red frowned at him and looked down at her hands than went on her way to climb in the van when Travis stops her.

"Wait a second Red." He called out as he walked up towards her and took out his roll of cash. He started to count some money and handed out over to her. "Your cut of the pay."

"Red looked up at his face with confusion. "But I didn't play tonight, you were-"

"Just take the money, you're part of the band too and you need the money as well. " he interrupted her. Red looked down at his hand than back up to his eyes.

" This money is from your cut isn't it..." she realized as he said nothing. " I'm sorry, I can't take this Travis."

"God dammit Red, just take the money, at least it can ease my mind knowing you have cash for food or something. " he snapped at her. Red jolted back a bit from his temper and took a moment to finally take the money out of his hands.

"Thank you..." Red quietly said to him looking up at him.

Travis simply rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the van than climbed in after her and closed the door. " take us to a bar or something man..I need a drink after this shit. " Travis ordered as zipped up his leather jacket hallway.

" No problem big guy, I just the place in mind. Been wanting to go check it out for a while. " Randy replies as he starts the van up.

" as long as they have strong liquor, I don't give a shit. " Travis grunted out.

Red kept looking back at Travis and the gang, studying the worry on there faces and let's out a sigh, hoping this new bar can lift up there spirits. .

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! Rate, comment, fav.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**forgot to mention I did a little research of the story and origins of red riding hood and it's how I got to the French name 'Silvie' since and stuffs and and and I forgot what else I was gonna say.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The drive to the mysterious bar was a long and silent one, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Red kept to herself, having no words of comfort when it came to money, how could she? If she was having a lot of money problems herself. Red and her family used to live in a nice little apartment, nothing expensive and fancy but it was middle class. That was before Red was still hidden and her mother worked two jobs while her grandmother picked up the hobby of making jewelry to sell in the streets.

It was alright for a while Until they Couldn't Afford The Apartment And got evicted. They had to move into a run downed apartment where they have trolls and goblins as neighbors, not all of them were bad honestly, except maybe James evil aunts Spiker and Sponge, it was still unpleasant for Red's mother and grandmother to be living in. They just try there best to avoid anyone from that complex. Red didn't wanted to admit it but the money Travis gave her will definitely help and complete this months rent.

She looked over at his face that's still painted with concern as he stared out the window while bitting the nail of his thumb, not only was he worried for himself but for his band members as well, he was just that kind of person to be worrying about others too. Red reached over to his hand and held it in her small ones, making him look down by the sudden affection than up to her eyes.

"You're going to chew your nails right off." She tried to joke as she squeezed his hand. " Things will be okay.."

Travis gave Red half a smile and brought her hand to his lips, giving her a small kiss of gratitude. Just as he puts her hand back down Randy parks the van and unbuckles his seat belt.

" Red's right, things will be fine starting right now. Look." He said to the group as he gets off. Everyone started to climb out of the van, all excited and looking forward for drinks until Red saw the sign and gasps.

"Trip Trap? Never Heard Of The Place, Is It New? " asked Kristen as she looks up at the sign.

" Don't think so, this place is pretty well hidden so not many people know about it. " Replied Randy as he fixes his jacket to hide the cold away from him.

" How did you find out then" asks Cindy as she fixes her hair.

" With this, found it lying in the streets. " he answers as he takes the match book out and showed it to everyone before tossing them into Cindy's hands. Everyone was making there way down the steps until Red finally spoke when she found her voice.

"We can't be here!" She shrieks out, everyone turned to Red and gave her a questionable look. Red tries to mentally calm herself down as she looks for a good excuse to say to them. " I heard they have bad service and thugs and other bad people come here." She tries to say in a calm voice, Red knows it's not entirely true but she tries to say anything she can to not let her mundy friends step foot in this place since the real reason is that this bar is run by fables.

" It's gonna be okay Red, Travis, Kristen, and I will be with you the whole time. We won't leave you alone. " Randy tries to comfort her worried mind as he glances at the gang.

"Yeah don't worry Red, we won't let anything happen to the youngest band mate." Kristen Said With Confidence As She Wraps An Arm Around her.

If Red wasn't in a frightened mood she would have laughed. Since her mundy friends believed she just turned 18 last week while everyone else were either in their early and mid 20's the youngest would be Kristen at her age of 19.

Red grabbed Kristen's arm and started pulling her to the van while looking at everyone else with pleading eyes. "Please guys, I just don't feel comfortable being here please! " she begged.

Kristen pulled her arm away from Red's grip and gave her a serious look. " What's gotten into you Red?"

" Nothing! I-i just. "

" We're going in Red, it's four against one. And like Randy says we'll keep you safe." Travis interrupted her with his voice of authority, everyone started going down the steps once again as Travis pulled Red close to him by her waist. As he was leading them down the steps Red slipped away from his arms, crossing hers over her chest and looking away with nervousness.

Red knew what he was trying to do, he was trying have her close to him to keep away any strangers who would approach her, but going into a fable bar in the arms of a mundy would be much worse, in a way she was trying to protect them as well as her freedom. If anyone would send word that Red Riding Hood brought a bunch of Mundies into a fable bar she would be thrown back into her old life of being hidden away, as well as getting in trouble and being interrogated on how much do they know about her kind. Red has always played on the thin lines but this stunt can possibly break that line.

She took a deep breath and started walking down the steps herself, pulling away from Travis's reach to her hand. "Red, if you are that afraid stay close to m-"

" Just please don't touch me while we're in here." She cut him off while looking at him with begging eyes. His jaw clenched and he exhales through his nostrils before he finally nods and walks into the bar with Red far behind him.

It appeared to be a quiet night in the Trip Trap, something Red was thankful for as she looked around the empty place until she saw her next door neighbor sitting at the bar talking to the bartender with the white hair. Red swallowed hard trying to keep a low profile until loud mouth Randy blew it for her...then again, everyone's bound to notice 4 new Mundies walking in together.

" Woo, nice! I like the look of this place!" Randy yelled out as he looks around. "Nice little set up you got here toots."

The bartender looked up at Randy with an attitude and crossed her arms. " Didn't know I was getting a critic as a customer today. " she said to him.

Randy only smirks as he sits down on one of the stools at the bar. "Good looks AND additude, nice. Are you a smart mouth to everyone here? "

" Only to paying customers. " she rested her hands on the bar and leans in as she arches and eyebrow. " the names Holly, What can I get for you? "

As Randy continues to flirt with the bartender, Red stays standing in the entrance, covering her face with her hood while eyeing what everyone else was doing. Cindy takes one of the ashtrays and lights up a cigarette and calls out for a double glass of vodka while Kristen adds some coins in the pool table to start a game. And lastly she eyes at Travis as he lights up his cigarette and Sits at the bar next to her neighbor.

"Whiskey, no ice. " Travis grunted out as Holly placed a ashtray in front of him. As Holly pulls out a shot glass and fills it up Travis raises up his hand to her to stop from walking away. " Leave the bottle. " the white haired bartender looked at him for a moment than just placed the bottle down and started drying cups.

" Bad night? " asked the fable in disguised to Travis. Travis simply grunted out an answer as he takes a shot while Red's neighbor raised up his shot glass. "Sucks to be you. Cheers. "

Red felt more at ease by the looks of it, it seems like a typical night like any other bars, minus the shifty eyes the fables give out. Red decided to sneak outside until everyone was done with there fun seeing how the bartender and her neighbor haven't noticed her yet until Randy called her out.

" Yo Red, C'mon and have a seat with us." He looked back at her, Red stood still feeling panic rising as she sees Holly look at her with surprise and the other fable turns to see her.

He gave her a creepy looking smile at her as their eyes meet, "Well well well. If it isn't Little Red, here in the flesh. " he started as he turns completely around and leans back to the bar.

Red swallowed hard as she tries to lick her lips, feeling them dry suddenly as well as her mouth. "H-Hey Gren, It's nice to see you. " she lied as she feels the heaviness of his eyes on her.

Travis and the rest of the guys looked at both Grendel and Red wondering what was going on. " Wait, so you guys know each other? " Kristen asks as she pointed between Red and Gren.

" Know each other? We're neighbors, ain't that right Red.?" He Asks Her Directly As He Raises An Eyebrow.

" Neighbors? " Randy spoke next questioning the answer Gren gave to Kristen.

" Yep, We Live In The Same Apartment Building, Red here would keep me up all night what with that noisy guitar she would be playing. Couldn't pick a quieter hobby huh?" He took a shot of his drink while glancing at Travis, both fables noticing how tense he grew with Grens choosen words. Gren looked back at Red and caught it, his one blind eye staring at Red and gives her a now knowing smile while he thinks of a way to conjure up some trouble. "You know Red, If You Wanted To Keep Me Up All Night you Could Have Just come over to my place."

"Hey you better watch what you say!" Kristen threaten as she throws down the sticks and pops her knuckles.

" Lay off will ya Gren, it's enough she gotta deal with you every day, now you pulling this shit at my bar?" Holly asks as she tries to extinguish the plan Gren is cooking up.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. " Travis growled out as his teeth clenches. Red starts to panic and hurrys herself to Travis, she starts to massage his shoulders as she hides behind to keep Gren's eyes on her.

"Hey Travis, it's okay. No need to get angry, Gren is just joking around. " Red tries to calm him down for his sake rather than the fable.

" Yeah lighten up Travis, Red and I always fool around. " he laughs at his joke as he turns back around and gestures Holly for a refill. " Did you guys know Red works at a bakery? Just baking sweets like cakes and pies and shit like that. "

"C'mon guys, we should go." Red tries to pull Travis away but he just sat there hands clenching as his anger rises.

" What? Don't tell me this guy never tasted your cherry pie Red." He Continued As He Nodded Towards Travis, "It's The Best In The World! "

"Gren!" Holly tries to stop him as well

"Heh, every time I see Red outside or in the hallway or at her work, I always ask myself,"

"Stop it!" Red yells at him

"When can I have another taste of that sweet cherry pie of hers. "

With that Travis stood up and punched him in the face, Gren fell back and started laughing which pissed Travis off even more, he climbed on top of him and started punching him over and over, anger rising more each time Grendel laughs.

" Hey that's enough break it up!" Yelled out Holly as she runs around to try and pull them apart.

"Oh man, forgot how much mundy punches tickles so much. " he said as he continues to laugh hysterically. Travis gets the bottle of whiskey and breaks the bottom and swings it down to stab Gren.

" No!" Red screamed and tries to reach Travis's arm to stop him. But Gren grabs his wrist first.

"My turn,." Gren smiles darkly at him then punches Travis right in the face knocking him down.

" Oh shit." Holly breathes out as she tries to hold down Gren, "get them the fuck out of my bar Red!" She yelled out as Red stands there panicking.

" You mother fucker!" Randy snapped out as he gets a chair and breaks it on Gren's chest.

It only pissed him off as Gren shoved Holly off and grabbed Randy by the shirt and threw him across the room, breaking tables and chairs.

" Leave them the fuck alone! " Kristen yells out as she punches he's jaw with her brass knuckles. Gren took a step back and popped his jaw as he moves it around and then stares back at Kristen.

" Don't think I won't knock you on your ass kid just because you're a girl. " he threatens as he grabs ahold of her shirt but Travis got back on his feet and quickly broke a bottle over his head, once Gren let's go of Kristen Travis grabbed him and threw him right into the jukebox making it break and sparks fly. Gren gets up and quickly throws a punch at Travis until Red grabs his arm and tries to stop the punch.

" Gren please stop this! You can't do this you know you can't! " Red begged as Gren looks back at her and tries to shake her off.

" Let go of me Red! You wanna get hurt or some-" Gren quickly looks back at Travis as he catches him off guard and hits him with a bar stool, knocking Gren back against the Wall and crushing Red with his back. As Gren falls onto his knees he looks up at Travis with rage until he heard him curse under his breath.

"Oh shit, Red!" Cindy calls out as she runs towards her from where she was hiding. Red was laying on the floor with the broken glass and picture frames, she slowly starts to sit up on the floor as she cuts her hands on the glass.

" Shit! Red? You alright? I didn't mean to I swear girl. " Gren blurs out as he looks down at her with panic. He reaches down to grab her hand until Travis pushes him to the side.

" Fuck off!" He says to him then goes back to Red. " Red, babe. I'm so sorry about this, come on. I'm taking you to the hospital. " he says to her as he goes down on his knees to pick her up but stops as he sees her staring at her hands and trembles. " Red?"

"T-this is bad.." she says out loud to herself mostly than to anyone. She looks at her hands as she feels more blood spilling out from the gash on her forehead and down to her face. "_this is really really bad! My blood, this is WAY too much blood of mine! "_ she thought to herself as she looks around her in fear, knowing who will know her current location. And get her in deeper trouble...

The same time at night, in the smallest apartment of The Woodlands, the sheriff is up late working on paperwork of Fable Town's complants, case files, and charges, Bigby Wolf drops his work right back at his desks and stretches his limbs, hearing his joints pop. He gets up and heads to the fridge to get a drink of anything to quench his thirst.

Once he reaches in for a beer he stops and is full alert, he sniffs the air as a familiar metallic scent reaches his sensitive nose."This is the smell of Red Riding Hood's blood..." he says to himself as he puts his beer down and cracks open his window as he looks around to the city as he takes one more whiff of the air. Once he got the scent tracked down he stared at the direction of the scent.

" What just happened to you Red.."

* * *

**I just love Gren and Holly, they are just awesome. And Bigby is in da house! Finally lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, fav, follow etc, I like to hear from the readers. Makes me wanna post faster. Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bored of the story yet? Write a review about it, or a review of how you are NOT bored. Lol**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter**** 4**

Bigby gets out of the cab and takes a look around the place as he shook his head. "This can't be right..." He said to himself in disbelief as he looks up at the sign while trying to picture Little Red Riding Hood here drinking and starting bar fights, but the full picture just couldn't be complete, it was just so unlike her to do such a thing.

Bigby heads down the steps until he sees a trail of blood coming out of the bar. He hunches down and lightly touches the blood with his index and middle finger, once stained he observed the blood in the light as he rubs it between his fingers and thumb. " This was at least two hours ago..." he estimated, It was definitely Red's blood, no denying the scent. With Bigby's sensitive nose he's able to smell blood miles away, however due to devouring Red and tasting her flesh back in the old days Bigby is able to distinguish her blood from anyone else. Bigby scratches his cheek out of habit, scraping his fingernails to the stubble of his beard as he walks right into the bar.

" You still should have left it alone, why do you always gotta-" Holly stops mid sentence as the Sheriff walks in, he takes a look around before glancing at the bartender tieing a knot on the black trash bag and Gren leaning on the pool table with a broom. They both looked at Bigby then to each other as they continue to clean up the place.

" Seems like I missed quiet a show. " Bigby says to them as he continues onward to where they were standing.

Holly quickly puts the black garbage bag behind the bar and walks in front of the bar with arms crossed. " Well shows over now so you can buzz off." She said to him as she tries to stand her ground.

Bigby gave her a serious look as he walks around the mess of glass. " Mind telling me what went down here? " He asks while shifting his eyes at Holly and Gren.

" Yeah Sheriff, We Do Actually mind now fuck off" Gren replies as he steps in front of Bigby.

" just wanted to know what went down here, there's no need to be defensive about it. "

"Isn't it obvious Sheriff? It was a fuckin bar fight against some drunken assholes that fucked up my bar. " Holly replied with an annoyance.

Bigby frowned at that, and shook his head in disbelief once again, so the picture of what he thought happened could have been true after all. "Has Red Riding Hood been here? " he asks both of them.

" What's it to you wolf? Planning on eating her up again? " Holly asked him sarcastically

Bigby looked back at her with annoyance growing on his face, clearly losing patience with these guys. " Because I can smell her blood all over this place, now tell me why she was here and where is she now." He Ordered

"Yeah she was here, she was in the neighborhood and came to say hello until she got into the crossfire of the fight."

"To say hello? How do you involved with Red? She a regular here?" Bigby asks as he raises and eyebrow.

"We're real buddies. " Gren replies with sarcasm.

" Alright, so where is she now? "

"How the fuck should I know? " Gren grunted out.

" Well seeing how you said you guys are 'real buddies' I'd assume she'd tell you where she was going. " Bigby answered while rolling his eyes on the 'real buddies' part.

"Well where would _you_ go if you're hurt sheriff?she probably went somewhere to fix herself up. That sums it up for ya? " Gren replies while clenching his fits. "Now if you excuse us 'Sheriff' we gotta finish cleaning this shit up."

Bigby looked back and forth between both Holly and Gren then one more look around the bar, "Where does Red live?"

"We don't fucken know, and even if we did we wouldn't be telling you. Now fuck off! " Gren forcefully poke at Bigby's chest

Bigby looked at him with a hint of anger and a low growl came out of him before he backs away. " You guys have a good night. " was all he says as he starts heading out.

Once Bigby left the bar Holly glanced at Gren with a worried look on her face. " You should get going and warn Red about the wolf looking for her."

Gren glanced back at Holly and nodded in agreement as he puts down the broom. "You're right, I better get out of here and give her a heads up. " he says to her as he starts heading to the door.

" And don't forget to talk to her about-" Holly called out

"Yeah yeah, about the bar and the Mundies. Got it." He says out loud then heads out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red was sitting on the picnic table outside there usual coffee spot, with only the street lamp and coffee sign lighting them up as Cindy fixes up Red's forehead.

" There, all fixed, lucky for you you don't need stitches Red." Cindy says to her as she finishes with the cut on Red's forehead. Red lightly touches the bandaid on her forehead, making sure it's on right, as Cindy checks on her wrapped up hands. Travis sat alone on top of another table smoking up half of his new pack of cigarette, lighting one up as soon as the other one was done. He had a black eye and his Jaw hurt But It didnt stop him From grinding His Teeth together Because Of The Bar Fight and Red getting hurt.

"Red, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? You could have a concussion or something. " Kristen says as she wraps up Randy's arm, it wasn't broken thankfully but he sure as hell can't be moving it for a while.

" I'm fine, I don't want to make this a bigger deal than it already is. At least you guys are alright. " she says out loud as she pats Randy's good shoulder.

"What? Your head got split open and you're still worried about us? Are you kidding me? " Cindy asks with shock. The 23 year old just raised up her hands as if giving up while she gets out a smoke. "You got crushed by an asshole in a bar and got pushed into glass, you should worry more about yourself Red."

Everyone got quiet at that as Red looked up at them and just shrugged. "Gren is an ass sometimes but he's not always like that. " she defended her neighbor without realizing of doing so until she made a face at her own words and shook her head. " No idea why I'm defending the jerk but what I'm trying to say is I'm alright and I know it was an accident. Just don't know why he wanted to start a fight like that..." Red confessed as she thinks back on could have been in his mind.

Everyone looked at each other than at Red as if she was crazy until Kristen spoke up. "Forget what I said about you not dealing with creeps. Why didn't you say anything about your neighbor being there when we entered? " Kristen asked

Red only looked away in embarrassed, "I tried my best to convince you guys to leave so Without Telling The Truth, So I just tried to endure it I guess, I didn't wanted to completely ruin the night..and you guys needed a drink so..." Red trailed off knowing that she was hoping to avoid it by hiding. Travis just got off the table and stomped his way to Red. He grabbed her hands a little too hard as he pulled them close to him in order to check the bandages.

" The guy was talking as if you and him got something going on, is that true Red?" He asks without even looking up at her and not even caring if it was in front of the group.

Red looked at him with surprised eyes by the question, '_is he serious? Can't he tell Gren was just talking out of his ass just to stur the waters?' _Red thought as she stared at him with disbelief and anger, no there was nothing going on between her and Gren, she was nice to him sometimes sure and would even flirt with him on occasions when he would flirt with her first but that was it and nothing more.

'What are you even talking about? " she asked him with annoyance.

" He mesns Have you been screwing around with your neighbor Red. " Kristen said it out loud and clear, it had to be her, Red rolls her eyes knowing her friend would always get to the point rather than make around on it like the others.

" You know what that would make so much sense, the times you daydream, the part where you wanted to not be in the bar, you knew he was a regular didn't you Red. " Cindy called her out on her theory. " And if I can be a little honest here, the guy isn't that bad looking. Oh my god, Red! You are sleeping with your neighbor ain't you! "

Cindy said it openly, making Red blush by her outbreak and the random thought of sleeping with Gren, a image came to mind of Gren on top of her and with that Red quickly shook her head to get the image out and started to make gagging sounds as she covers her mouth. Getting grossed out by the very thought. " Not even a snowballs chance. "

Red felt Travis relax then, his serious knitted face went soft by Red's reaction to the question. " Asshole..." he said under his breath as he holds her hand and soothes it.

"I should be heading home now, it's late. " Red says out loud as she gets up.

" I'll take you home, " Travis says to her as he stands next to her.

" No, you've done enough already!" Red snaps at him while dodging his arms as he tries to wrap around her.

" What? What the fuck did I do? " He asks with surprise of her actions.

" The very thing Gren wanted you to do! Can't you ever just drop the subjects or ignore them? You always have to resort to violence Travis!" She said out of frustration as she hops off the table. "I'll be fine on my own always have and always will. See you guys later. " she bid her good byes as she headed to the street to call a cab.

Travis only stood there trembling until he grunted out of anger and forcefully tucked his hands in his pockets as he kicked a paper coffee cub on the ground as he starts walking the other direction. Leaving Cindy, Randy, and Kristen in a state of confusion of what's going on between them.

Once Red arrives at her apartment she sighs at the site of it and all its 'glory'. Broken down windows, garbage everywhere, hobos sleeping in newspapers and a hooker leaning against the building while the air is being echoed with police sirens from the distance. Red pulled her hood further down to her face as she makes her way in the building while the cold winds started to pick up and blow her long red coat Behind her.

Once Red climbed up the stairs to the 3rd floor she was looking down in her pockets to fish out her apartment keys until she felt a hand cover her mouth and a strong arm around her waist. Red started to struggle out of the persons grip as they bull her into an apartment, once they let go of her and slams the door shut behind them Red quickly turned around and saw a pissed off Gren.

" Are you out of your Fucking mind Red? " He started as he went locking his door. " Hanging out with Mundies when you know the risks you're in when they find out what you are! consequences if the higher ups find out! You wanna get thrown down the witching well? "

He continued as he walks up to her and grabs ahold of the front of her coat and pulling her closer to his face. " And what about you?! Picking a fight with a mundy! You know you can get in big trouble for that too Grendel! " Red hissed back at him as she tries to pry open his grip on her coat.

" Yeah well they shouldn't have been there in the first place. " he said to her as he pushed her down and started heading to the fridge.

" Oh C'mon it's not the first or last time stray Mundies will walk into the Trip Trap. " Red stated as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

" But they are the first Mundies to have a fable show them the place. " he threw back as he takes out a beer.

Red just looked at him with disbelief. " Really? You just came out of a bar."

"Get off my back" he puffed back as he opens the can and leans on the wall beside the broken window that's covered with a plastic bag and duck tape.

"And I didn't show them the way to the place, they found one of those Match Box things in the streets. You think I'm that careless to ruin everything? " Red continues as she eyes his drink.

Gren just looked at her with those eyes of his and shrugs. " Maybe, since you're sleeping with one of the Mundies. " he said before taking a drink.

Red glared at him and gave him a huff of disgust, "I am not sleeping with him, OR any other mundy. God why does everyone think I would sleep with people, they thought I was sleeping with you too!" She threw her arms in the air as if cursing the skies than threw them down at her sides as if she gave up.

Gren raised an eyebrow at her and a smirk at the last comment "Not a bad idea Red."

He joked as Red looks back at his face and rolls her eyes. " Ain't happening. " was all she said as Gren let's out a laugh as he takes another drink.

" You're not my type anyways, I prefer my women with more meat on them, better grip." He laughs as Red tries to hide her laugh as well."anyways, that one mundy obviously does have a thing for you, you should really watch yourself Red."

"Thanks Gren, you should really watch on who you fight as well. Was that all you wanted to tell me? Can I go now? "

"Holly wants to talk to you as well so she asked me to tell you to go back to the Trip Trap as soon as possible. "

Red's shoulders dropped and she let's out an annoyed sigh, "Is she gonna kill me for what happened at the bar? I told you it wasn't my idea, and you started it!" She reminded him

"Just go see her whenever you can Red. " Get finishes the beer and throws it out the other open window. " And another thing...The Sheriff went looking for you at the bar. "

Red froze on that, she felt her hands trimble but then made them into a fist and tries to relax. "What did you tell him? Did you say anything about my mundy friends? "

Gren got up and headed towards her with a hurtful look in his features. " You think I _wanna_ see you in trouble Red? I like you kid." Gren pulled her hood further down, covering her eyes as she smiles at him.

" Oh my Grendel! " she teased him with a girlier voice than she already has.

" Don't push your luck kid." Red laughs at that as he let's out a chuckle.

" I'm not really afraid of him anymore Gren, I'm just mostly afraid of losing my freedom..."

"I know Red...I know. " Once their friendly moment was over Gren opened his front door and looks around the hallway. " Coast is clear, get on home Red." He Nods Her out the door.

" Thanks Gren, " she says back as she takes a peak out the door and starts heading down the hallway to her apartment.

" By the way Red." Gren called out before Red went to far from shouting distance. " I wasn't kidding around on what I said at the bar." He said to her as he crosses his arms and gives her a smirk. " When am I really gonna have another taste of your cherry pie? "

Red couldn't help but laugh and roll her green eyes. " Just get me the money for the ingredients and I'll bake you one. " she shot back, she waves him goodbye than quickly heads back to her apartment before anyone sees her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one's a long one, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Red sneaks into her cold apartment, glancing around for any signs of someone home. She glanced at her little living room where the only source of light from the whole place was from a green table lamp, and there she saw her grandmother, fast asleep on the green couch chair, with one of those tv dinner table in front of her.

Red walks up to her and frowns, "You were up all night working again, weren't you grandmother. " she said to her sleeping grandmother while observing the jewelry kit and chains on the table. She picked up the table and placed it to the side, she looks down and notices the little log heater they have wasn't even plugged in. She headed towards the outlet until she heard her grandmother mumble something and opens her eyes.

" Silvie..my dear." She yawned out to Red as her eyes adjusted to her granddaughter, "Why are you arriving at this hour, it's so late my dear. "

"I'm sorry grandmother, I was-" Red was about to tell her made up story until her grandmother reached for both her hands.

" Oh my dear sweet child, what on earth happened to you? Your hands, your head. " her grandmother started as she traces the bandages on Red's hands with her wrinkly fingers.

" I had a little accident in the kitchen grandmother, but I am alright. Come on, let's get you to bed." Red helped her grandmother up from the couch and guided her to her room as her grandmother started a letcher.

" Silvie, you must be careful. Always careful, there are so many bad people out in the world that want to harm you. "

" I understand grandmother, I will be extra careful. " Red half heartily replied as she led her grandmother to the bedroom door.

" You can no longer trust anyone anymore, not when the big bad wolf is the sheriff now. So many reasons why everything in Fable Town is flawed child...Never trust a Wolf Silvie, never..."

Red parted her lips in thought, getting lost in her grandmother's words. Once her grandmother climbs into the bed Red turns on the heater, smelling the dust getting burned as he heater starts to glow orange. Red tucks her grandmother in the bed and kisses her forehead, her grandmother grabs her pale hand as Red was about to pull away, "do you need anything else grandmother? " She asks as she rests her other hand over her grandmother's.

" Stay away from the woods Silvie, it's not safe. "

" Grandmother, we no longer live in the forest.." Red reminds her with sadness on that fact.

" Away from the streets Silvie, away from the wolf's Den." She quietly said to her granddaughter as she drifts into sleep. Red removes herself from her grandmother's hand than quietly walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. Red stretches her arms and glances at the coo coo clock on the wall of the living room and sighs. It's almost 3 o'clock, Red has at least 2 hours of sleep before she gets into work.

Red goes into her room and kicks off her red shoes and black stockings as she crawls into bed, not even bothering to remove her clothes or turning on her own heater. Red just covered her whole body with the autumn colored quilt and drifts off into sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bigby was tired, he pulled an all nighter just looking for Red around. He tracked her down at this mundy coffee shop, where her trail went cold. He walked over to the trash can outside where he noticed some tissues of blood down at the bottom along with coffee cups and other trash thrown by the Mundies roaming here for their morning coffee. He gave a light sniff to catch the scent of the blood than wrinkled his nose and snorted out a grunt by the unpleasant smell of the rest of the trash.

" Well, at least you're not hurt anymore. " he said to himself as he rubs his nose to get rid of the lingering scent in his nostrils, he decided to give up on his hunt and started to head back home, feeling silly for going on this manhunt for no reason. It's not like him and Red were friends, and why would he care what she does in her free time.

" Just wanted to know if she was okay is all." He said to himself as he lights up a cigarette to cover up the smell he just endured. Talking to himself became a habit he picked up when he became sheriff. It's a lonely job after all, so it somewhat drowns out the quiet tention that surrounds him.

Once at the Woodlands Bigby started heading into the office to start the day of work, as he enters the room he sees Snow White sitting on a desk answering phone calls and writing down notes.

"Okay then, we'll get straight to it. Thank you. " Snow glances up at Bigby as she hangs up the phone. " Oh morning Bigby, did you get any paperwork done last night? " she asks as she gives him a sweet smile.

Bigby tries to hide a yawn that's coming than shakes it off and rubs his eyes. " As much as i could, still working on it though. " he confessed as he removed his callous hand from his face, "How about you Snow? "

Snow just let out a sigh and crossed her arms, "The best I can, we haven't had much of complaints coming in so it's not so bad. But Crane has me going left and right doing aarons for him. " she replies as she gestures to the white box sitting on Crane's desk, where Bufkin flew over and cracked it open just enough to sneak out a chocolate donut. Snow gets up to place a folder on Crane's desk until she saw the green little flying monkey taking a bite. "Bufkin! Those are for Mr. Crane !" She called him out.

Bufkin simply looked at snow with the donut still in his mouth and gives her a smile. " Sorry Miss. Snow, couldn't help myself, hehe.." he awkwardly laughs as he swallows the pastry goodness, he then flys off as Snow and Bigby walks towards the desk, thinking that they might take it away from him.

Bigby opens the box that revealed 5 donuts, he let's out an annoyed sigh and shook his head by the sight of it. " So making you pick up donuts is his first priority among running this place. " he said as takes a plain donut out for himself and takes a bite. Snow just rested her hands on her hips, giving Bigby a scolding look as he starts to chew on the bite he took. He looks back at her and pauses. " Wut?" He asked with a full mouth.

" Those better not be my pastries you're eating Mr. Wolf! " Ichabob Crane shouted out as he walks into the office and stands in front of Bigby with a sour look on his face.

Bigby simply straighten his back and took a bigger bite right in front of Crane as he looks down on the little man. "Whut of it?" He answers with his mouth full.

Crane looked intimated then clenched his teeth and walked towards the box, "Always lacking manners, go buy your own next time! " he looked through the box and grunted out of frustration and looked back at Snow. " And you didn't even bring the apple filling donuts Miss. Snow! "

Snow White looked a bit panicked and fixed her composure, "Y-you never told me what specific kinds you wanted sir, so I just got the ones I assumed you liked. " Snow tried to defend herself.

"Well now you know what I want! So I suggest you go back and get me more! " He snapped back, Crane's temper towards Snow was getting Bigby on edge, he never liked how this creep treated her.

" Why not just get them yourself! " Bigby shouted at Crane until Snow grabbed his arm.

" Bigby, enough. " she quietly said to him. " Of course sir, I'll be going then." She replies to Crane.

Crane just looked at Bigby and stuck his big nose up as he started walking out. "Make an appointment to an anger management class Mr. Wolf, and make sure Red Riding Hood was the one that made the donuts Miss. Snow! Good day! " He lastly said as he slams the door behind him.

Bigby's ears perked at the sound of her name and looked down at Snow with shock as she heads to her desk to grab her purse. " Please don't make my job any harder by making him mad Bigby. " she says to him as she starts to count her money.

"Don't worry about it then, I'll go get the donuts, you just stay here and take it easy." He said to her as he leans in on Snows desk.

She just looked at him for a moment than shook her head. " It's okay, I'll take care of it. " she said to him as she walks around the desk to head out the door until Bigby grabbed her hand.

" No no, I insist. I got questions for Red riding hood anyways. If Crane gives you shit again, just tell him I went to get them, as an apology or something. "

Snow raised her eyebrows in surprise, "questions for Red? Has she done something wrong? "

Bigby thought for a moment than shook his head. " It's nothing like that, she's a witness on this case I just got is all.."

Snow thought for a moment than nodded her head. " Okay then, let me write down the address of the bakery she works in." She said to him while putting down her purse.

" Thanks Snow." He said to her with a smile as she scribbles down the address and rips out the paper.

" Here you go and good luck. "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red woke up by her alarm clock at her night stand, she grumbles at it as she hits the snooze button and lazily gets up and gives out a yawn. Once out of bed she heads to the bathroom and starts brushing her teeth while staring at her reflection.

_haven't gotten enough sleep..._She thought to herself as she stares at the light bags under her eyes, once she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and patched up her forehead with a new clean bandaid she started to add a little make up under her eyes to hide the evidence of her lack of sleep, after that she started to curled up her eyelashes and put on some light red lip gloss on in order to try and get attention to her face rather than her forehead.

Once done, Red headed to her closet and pulled out her uniform which was a cute looking white dress with 3 red buttons that opens up in the front, when she finished getting dressed she braided her long wavy light brunette hair that reached just above her back side and pulls up her red stockings and black shoes. Once done getting ready she leaves a note on the freezer than puts on her long red coat and started to head out with her mini brown messenger bag hanging from her side.

_time to get started. _She thought to herself as she gets out of the cab and strolls into the bakery the sound of the bell to the door rang loud in the little bakery, getting the attention from her boss as he waits for her in front of the counter.

" You're late" he yelled at her in the face, making Red back up.

She looks up at the clock and rolls her eyes. " Just by two minutes. " she stated but Mr. Gingerbread wouldn't cut her slack.

" That's two minutes wasted of you not baking! " He threw back as he made his way to the cash register to take out his coat. " I have to runs some aarons and Mrs. Gingerbread is feeling under the weather, so you are to run the place by yourself until I get back!"

Red opens her mouth in disbelief and calls him out. " Hey wait a minute I can't run this place by myself! "

" There's nothing I can do! I have things to do and your mother called in sick! So stop complaining and start baking! " He shouted at her than slammed the door shut when he stormed out.

Red growled out at the door then stormed off to the phone, dialing the number of her mother's second job. "'Called in sick' mother never calls in sick, she never even made it to the apartment. " she grumbles as the phone rings in the other end until a voice of a woman answered.

" Thank you for calling The Open Arms, will you be booking a room?"

"Hey Beauty, it's me Red. Is my mother still over there? " she asks with the best calming voice she could.

"Oh hey Red, yeah she's still here I'm afraid. The other house keeper called in sick so your mother had to take her shift, let me get her on the phone for you. "

" No no, it's okay. Just wanted to know where she was at. You take care Beauty, and say hi to Beast for me." Red let's out a sigh as she hangs up and rubs her temple, feeling a bit guilty of blaming her mother for not showing up when she had no control over it.

" I guess I have no choice as well. " she said out loud as she strips her coat off and hangs it on the corner. She walks in the kitchen, leaving the door open and reaches for the girly red apron and ties a bow in the back when she threw it over her and starts to get to work. As she pours the flour into a bowl she remembers the new clean bandages around her hands and drops her shoulders in defeat.

"Great, gonna have to put on the gloves." She pouts, once she got officially ready to bake she started working nonstop, making the jelly fillings, knitting the dough, and filling each over sized sauce pan with apples, sugar, water and every other ingredients to make for the pie fillings as the dough rises.

It was hard work for her injured hands, and being the only one working wasn't helping. Her hands would sting in pain each time she would knit the doughs shape the donuts, press down on the cookie cutters for the shapes, and throw them in the brick oven, all while hearing the bell of the front door ring each time a customer comes in. She was sure glad that Mr. Gingerbread actually baked something himself and has them on display, but yet most customers still would order today's special which was Red's famous pies. Mostly apple pies due for the fruit being in season, Red could only guess that's the reason why this bakery is so popular; everything was made with real fruits and by scratch, none of that generic crap or caned fillings.

Once everything calmed itself down Red let's out a huff and rests her sore hands on her hips, feeling accomplished. Their was still a lot of work to be done, but with all the pastries in the ovens Red had time to catch her breath. She leans back to the floured covered table and thought about something, making her look down at the extra pie crusts.

"Might as well. " she said out loud with a smile, she went to open up the walk in freezer and took out a heavy bag of pitted cherries from the back. Hidden only to bake certain pies that people would order and pay extra for since they are now out of season. She threw the cherries into a big mixing bowl along with granulated sugar, water, fresh squeezed lemon juice and other ingredients and mixed it all in with a wooden spoon. She left the bowl sit for the cherries to absorb the juices as Red went to put away the rest of the cherries back where she found them than took out a medium sized sauce pan and started to warm up the cherry filling.

Once everything was ready she left them in the oven while she took the rest of the desserts out and placed them on the cooling rack while the rest on display. Red couldn't help herself, she was humming to herself out of excitement and happiness while working, she ended up making a total of 3 cherry pies. One for Gren, one for Holly as an apology, and one for her mundy friends to share. She felt her heart skip a beat by the thought of Travis tasting her little treat.

_I really hope he'll like my_ pie..She thought to herself as she starts to blush. Once everything was cooled and on display Red took out the 3 pies and left them on the cooling rack and smiles. Around the same time Red heard the sound of the bell ringing and the door closing, a customer came in. Red took off her gloves and tucked back a few strands of loose hairs behind her ears as she heads to the front.

"Welcome to the Gingerbread Man's Baker-!" Red Gasps and stopped right on the spot by the sight of him, her green eyes grew big with fear and her red glossy lips started to tremble by the man that looked back at her with his dark brown eyes.

" Good morning Miss. Red." He said to her as he scratches his stubbled cheek, "I have some questions for you about last night. "

* * *

**So I kinda showed you guys how to make homemade cherry pie filling.. you are welcome lol.**

**And yay! Bigby and Red finally meet again! **

**Fave, follow, review. The more my head is petted the more I post. Lol jk jk.**

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bet you didn't expect another so soon! It's a short one but I hope you likes,**

**And I have a little announcement to make so be sure to read the ending Arthur's notes.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"Good morning, Red Riding Hood. " said said the big black wolf as he casually walked out of the woods and in front of Red's path. _

_" Good morning, Wolf. " She answered politely, as she shifts her basket in her other arm to remove the strands of hair from her eyes and lips. _

_" Where are you off to so early in the day, young one? " He asks as he circles around the girl, closing in on her while swaying his tail side to side._

_"To my grandmother's. She is sick in bed, so I'm taking bread and wine to her." She replies as her eyes follows the large wolf, she let's out a giggle as the Wolf's tail swayed to her face as he gets closer. The sly wolf let's out a chuckle of amusement from reaction of the little morsel._

_" Isn't that nice, I should walk along side you in order to keep you safe." Said the wolf as he hides his toothy smile and glowing hungry eyes._

Here they now, once again face to face. Red tries to keep a straight face as she feels the heavy eyes of the wolf a upon her, she puffs out her chest as she stands up straight and held her hands in the front in a polite manner as she clears her dry throat.

" Welcome to the Gingerbread Man's Bakery sheriff." She said again in a shaky voice, "how may I be of service? "

_"Never trust a Wolf Silvie, never..."_

Her grandmother's voice echoes in her head as she stares at his hands in order to avoid eye contact. Bigby steps closer to the counter, making Red even more nervous than she already is. _okay...maybe I'm a still a little afraid of him after all. ._She confessed in her mind, but refused to look so on the outside. _he__ said he has questions of last night, does he know of my friends? No, no it's not possible. _her mind started to rant as he steps closer until he rested his hands on the counter top.

" Did you hear what I just said?" He asked as he scratches his cheek.

" yes sir, good morning to you too Mr. Wolf. Today's special is fresh homemade apple pie, that comes with a free small cup of-"

"I'm not here to buy sweets Red." He interrupted her flatly, knowing that she's purposely trying to change the subject.

"Oh right, I never really imagined you to have a sweet tooth..." she replied awkwardly while scratching her right cheek with her index finger.

" Yeah, heh. Can't really stomach too much sugar, leaves a bad taste in my mouth as well. " he said

" Well Mrs. Lovett's meat pies restaurant is just around the corner. Though between you and me, a lot of alley cats suddenly went missing. " she tries to joke, receiving a smirk from the sheriff as a reward.

" Well I'll go check her place out when I'm done here. Wouldn't want your grandmother's cats ending up in pies." He jokes back as he leans over the counter.

Red couldn't help but giggle at that, imagining her black cat Aiden putting up a tough fight than jumping out of a pie. " I think it would be Mrs Lovett who should be watching her back when it comes to my kitty." She shot back, feeling a little bit more relaxed after the mention of her pet.

Bigby couldn't help himself when he was around this girl, he came in to try and get some information out of her of the incident at the bar last night and yet here he is, cracking jokes and enjoying her company, despite the hint of fear he can smell off her. The girl was trying to put on a poker face to him to hide that fear, that was obvious, yet he admired that from this sweet girl. Red had this gentle aura around her, that would make the wolf inside him sway his tail in delight like the first time they met.

_Forgot how tiny this girl is._ He thought to himself as he smirks down at her petite figure, Red kept looking everywhere but his eyes until she would glance at him with those big green eyes of hers, Bigby was just about to compliment on her eyes until he saw her wrapped up hand move a loose lock of hair behind her ear, exposing the square white bandaid on the side of her forehead. Bigby quickly blinked and shook his head as if he was released by a spell and cleared his throat, reminding himself why he's here and thankful that he didn't anything awkward and stupid.

"Last night around 2:25 a.m, I found a trail of your blood coming out of the Trip Trap; care to explain what you were doing in a place like that? " He asked her as he pushed himself off the counter and crossed his arms.

Red bit her lower lip, trying to figure out on what to say without changing the story Gren told him.._What did Gren even tell him anyways? I should have asked for more info! _she scolded herself in her mind as she felt the Wolf's gaze getting heavier on her. " I just went to see some friends, but a couple of guys in the bar were kind of...well..umm.." She trailed off, thinking if she should mention about a bar fight or that she tripped or something until the sheriff helped her out on the sentence as if she couldn't remember the word she was looking for.

" Fighting? " He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah they were fighting. Gren and Holly tried to break it up while I was trying to hide, but well, you know.." she continued on with her story and raised up her hands on the last part.

Bigby rubbed his temple and sighed by the sight of her injuries. " You could have called me or filed a complaint, I could charge them with assault. " Bigby reached into his back pocket and pulls out the piece of paper Snow gave him than reached for a pen that was next to the cash register as he flipped over to the back of the paper. " Alright Red, what were there names? Do you remember what they looked like? " He asks her as he clicked on the pen.

Red blinked at him and shook her head, " I'm not putting in a complaint sheriff, it's not like it was on purpose and I shouldn't have been there. "

Bigby just glanced up at her and crumpled the paper in his hands. " Why _were _you there Red? It's not like you to be in places like that." He looked up at her now with his full attention on what he waited for Red to say.

Her right pinky finger twitched at that, hitting a little nerve on how he said it. " What's it to you sheriff? You don't know where I go or don't. " she said back at him with a little bite.

" So I'm assuming what Gren told me about you being buddies with is true, he and Holly are the '_friends'_ you went to see?" Bigby shot back with a skeptical tone.

Now that did it, Red looked up at him in anger, green eyes finally staring straight to his brown, unflinching, unnerving. " And what's wrong with me being friends with them? Are they not good enough because they are trolls and creatures? Or because you think they are bad people? Hmm?!" She asked him with a demanding tone as she crosses her arms in front of her puffed out chest.

Bigby raised his eyebrows, surprised by Red's sudden outburst. In front of his very eyes he saw a cute timid girl transform into a woman with additude, "N-no it's not like I'm saying they are bad people, it's just..you are a real good girl Red, and You're starting to hang out in bad places. And-"

" I _was _a good girl, like how you _were _a bad wolf! People change over time Bigby, every decade or so, saying they don't change is like saying the seasons never change, it would be winter all year every year! " Red rests her damaged hands on the orange colored counter top and leans in closer to Bigby, she yanked on his red tie to pull him closer to her face as she stands on her tippy toes. "Have you _really _changed Wolf? Or are you still as bad and as cold as you were?" Red hissed out with a smooth but dangerous tone, spilling out all of that gentle aura Bigby mention and being replaced with a darker one._  
_

Red let's go of his tie then, looking away from him as she fixes her bandages on her hands, leaving Bigby with his mouth open. He stared at her for a long moment, not knowing who in the world was this woman standing in front of him. He closed his mouth then, breathing out through his nostrils as he kept staring at her. After a long moment, Bigby's tense shoulders drops, letting his guard down.

" You're right, I'm sorry for offending you and your friends. " he said to her as he fixes his brown coat. Bigby glanced at her direction, seeing her pouty pink cheeks going back to her original color, his eyes drifted up to her green ones than to the kitchen in the back, after a moment he rested his left arm on the counter and leans his weight on it.

" Think I'll order something after all, " he said to her as he reaches for his wallet.

Red just looked at him, thinking he was pulling a trick on her, "Really now? Don't lie to me just so I can bake for you for and then have you change your mind. " She glared at him.

" I'm serious, it's like you said, people change. And I suddenly grew a sweet tooth while I was here."

Red squinted her eyes at him as she walked towards the cash register, "what do you want? "

Bigby scratches his cheek and thought for a moment. " I'll have a cherry pie. "

"We don't have any." She flatly said

Bigby sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow at her, "I ain't leaving until I get one."

"Are you serious? " she questions his bluff until he reached into his coat pocket, took out a pack of Huff and Puff and lit up a cigarette. Red looked at him with disgust and grunted out of anger as she stormed to the kitchen, she grabbed one of the 3 pies she made and placed it in a white box, threw a plastic fork in and closed it shut, not even bothering to add a bow on it which was a signature for a custom pie.

She stomped back to the counter and forced it in his hands then started typing numbers in the register. "That would be 4.25 including the tax, but since this pie is a different kind of _special, _it's doubled. So you're total will be 8 dollars and 50 cents."

Bigby blew out smoke away from Red's face and threw the cigarette in the fish tank full of coins as he slipped a 20 on the counter. "Keep the change Red.."

" Don't _choke _on it Wolf. " she forced out as she took the money.

Bigby smirks at her, tapped his forehead with two fingers than pulled down, tipping to her as if he had a top hat on. " You have a good day. " he kindly said to her before he walked out the door.

* * *

**I decided to post this chapter today since tomorrow will be Sunday and I cut this chapter in half so I can post a warning on the second part of the chapter. Just a friendly heads up, I have something cooking in my little mind that is gonna be for mature audience only, I may have to change the rating from T to M on this fanfic because of it, better to be safe than sorry.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's kinda of fun writing about to pissed off Red lol**

**Oh and now that one of the 3 cherry pies are gone, write down in the review box on which of the last two Red should give away and I'll count at the end of Monday maybe Tuesday and see who has the most :D game time lol, I have so many ideas for each one but I rather for the readers to pick any of the two, whoever wins I'll be focusing on my writing on what happens. :o**

**A. Gren**

**B. Holly**

**Or C. Travis and the gang. **

**Until next time. Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, did you miss me? I know I missed sharing D: so I made this chapter super long, like super! 2 chapters in one!**

**I didn't get a lot of votes as I thought I was for the little game idea I had, that was a little let down cause I was thinking of maybe doing that once every chapter or two, to make it interesting. But you know what, it's cool, I'm still so very grateful for all of my readers and followers for this fanfic. You guys are just so awesome!**

**P.S.**

**As some of you know, I write my stories by phone and sometimes I get a little trouble by it, example of posting the wrong chapter when I was trying to add a Arthurs note I forgot at the end, so I'm sorry about the mix up guys. x.x I should really invest on a computer**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bigby arrived at this rundown looking apartment building, the place was literally falling apart, almost looking abandoned if it weren't the poor or unemployed Fables living in here. He looked down at the new piece of paper Snow gave him as soon as he arrived at the office after having a chat with Red. It was annoying that as soon as he steps foot into the office door, he was given a list of complaints he had to check out, the 'perks' of being the only Sheriff.

However before the list he was asked about the specific types of desserts, the ones he forgot or in truth, didn't bother bringing them just to piss Crane off, Snow White wasn't too happy with him for not being the apple jelly donuts like he said he was, so of course the two of them had an ear full from Crane.

" Even you! Mr. Wolf, forgot about what I wanted and bring something completely different?! What did you buy anyways? " Crane asked as he kept glancing at Bigby then the rolled his eyes and opened the box in front of the man, to his surprise Crane's ugly sour face turned into a face of joy and delight.

"You ordered one of Red Riding Hood's famous cherry pie? Thought they didn't have any more" Snow asked raising her eyebrows.

" Not sure I'd use the term 'famous' but yeah." Bigby shrugs at the famous part, a pie is a pie to him, frankly, he honestly had no idea why he asked for a specific pie in the first place. The faint smell of blood was in her hands when she looked away from him to fix her bandages, that's when he realized that Red was working all alone, getting no help from anyone.

The_ cuts on her hands must have been giving her a hard time... _He thought to himself when he saw her fingers twitch in pain, he felt like 'rewarding' her or something, wanted to help her out by giving her a little bit of money in her pocket, he gave her half the amount he has in his wallet actually, ordering something was just for show.

" Well, despite getting the wrong order I can see that you tried. " Crane said to Bigby as he was cutting slices. " Here's a piece for you. " he offered as he passed him a paper plate. Bigby just raised an eyebrow at it before taking the plate, he sniffed the slice before cutting a piece with his plastic fork and was about to take a bite until the phone rang.

" Business office. Oh, uh..One second. " Snow covered the mouth part of the phone and looked over at Bigby, "it's for you. " she said to him as she passes the phone.

" Hello? " He he greeted to get a reply, only to get a_ loud _ear full of a woman screaming on the other side. He moved the phone away from his ear for a moment, making Snow roll her eyes and rest her hands on her hips and raises one eyebrow at Bigby with a growing smirk on her face, finding it a little funny by Bigby's reaction with the call. " Calm down, I'll-..no no, there's no need- I'll be there as soon as I can, just relax. "

Bigby hangs up the phone and starts to rub the inside of his ear with his pinky finger, trying to make the loud ringing sound go away. " Who was that? " Snow asked.

" That was one of Cinderella's step sister" he replied to her as he scratches the back of his head, "something about loud music from the neighbors."

" Well I'll leave it to you then Bigby, oh before you go you have two more places to check out as well " Snow grabbed the list on her desk. "First one was from Mr. Geppetto, appears he had a break in at his toy shop, and the second is of course from Mr. Toad, called a complaint about his neighbors fighting. "

Bigby scanned through the paper Snow gave him, collecting information of the locations as he scratches his cheek. " I'll go to Geppetto's shop first, then check on Toad then the sisters after. " he folded the paper and stuffed it in his coat pocket and started to get to work.

That's how his day went, that's how his days always goes actually. Just going to one fable to the next, trying to help and keep the peace between everyone. By the time he was done, well almost done, it was already in the evening, he had one more place to visit and it was just a silly complaint about noisy neighbors. The sun was going down, staining the skies with a red orange color by the time he reached this rat nest looking place. Bigby looked at the paper again for the room number and started climbing to the 3rd floor of the building and knocked at the door to room 8.

Just as he knocked the second time, The blonde haired ugly sister forcefully opens the door, her one good eye angerly staring at Bigby while her right glass eye stares off on the ground. " Oh wow, thanks so bloody much for coming when you FELT like it sheriff! " she spat out.

" Yeah well, I tried to come here as fast as I could. Sorry. " Bigby apologize, even though the tone of his voice showed differently.

" Who is it Ella?" The sound of the other sister was heard from the inside of the trashy apartment. The black haired sister opened the door wider, revealing her left glass eye to Bigby. "You're late wolf! Where were you when we needed you earlier! " she yelled at him with as much anger as her other sister.

Bigby let's out a sigh, getting tired and annoyed to be explaining again. " Look, I said I tried my best to get here, but I had to take care of other complaints as well, but seeing how I'm here now let's not waste anymore fucking time."

The two sisters gave him a sickening look than shifted there good eyes at each other. " Well Sheriff seeing how the little twat stopped with her racket, the best you can do is talk to threaten her to keep it downloads. Her apartment number is 6."

" I'm not here to threaten anyone, I'm just gonna talk to them. " Bigby said as he started to walk towards the other apartment.

" Never send a bloody dog to do a man's work. " the black haired sister spat as she crossed her arms and walked to hallway to see the action. Bigby tried to ignore on what she said and knocked at the door, but not getting a reply.

After banging again there was still no answer. "Don't seem to be home, how about you give me their names and-" Bigby was walking back towards the sisters apartment, as he made it to there door the sound of another door opening was being heard. Bigby turned back and saw Red giggling and talking to someone as she was coming out of apartment 7. _what the..._

" there she is sheriff, the little red twat that makes all the ruckus! Threaten to eat her again or something to the damn brat!" Said Ella, the blonde sister.

Red turned her head towards the sisters and Bigby and froze in shock. "Red? What are you-" Bigby's question was cut short by the sight of Gren coming out of the apartment behind Red and closing the door behind him.

" Alright, ready to go," he said her before looking at what the 3, Gren followed Red's eyes and saw Bigby with an angry look at his face. " oh Shit!"

" Anna look! So Red riding hood is sleeping with the Grendel brute! Who would have thought! " one of the sisters said to the other.

Bigby's eyes were wide with shock. "Red..when..how.." he tried to ask her why was she in this rundown place, was she with him? But the words wouldn't come out, only leaving him with his mouth open.

The sisters started to laugh as Red's face became a light shade of pink. Gren's started to tremble in anger and punched the green paint pealing wall. "Hey! Why not you two ugly skanks just mind your fuckin business for once huh! What the fuck did Red ever do to you guys!" He pointed at the two sisters, then pointed at Bigby as he pushes Red behind him. " And you! Don't know what the hell you're doing here but you better not be following Red, you leave her alone! You understand Dog!"

" Oh my, how he defends her so Ella. She must be his whore."

" You know what, suck on this!" Gren grabbed a hold of his crotch and shook it before he puts Red's hood up to cover her face and wraps one arm around her, keeping her close to him as he leads her out of the building with his middle finger up in the air, flipping all 3 while walking away.

Bigby just stood there, staring at there backs as they walked away. Confused and in all completely honest, he felt a bit of rage growing inside of his chest when they walked away together. " I could have sworn Red would have broken into tears when she saw you. " Ella said to him.

" Why would she? It's not she's still-" Bigby tries to explain

" Because Its your fault the girl changed, she was such a sweet QUIET girl, until the attack, and here I was hoping she'd beg for her life and swear she'd never make noise again " said Anna.

The sisters words, shot him in the chest like a silver bullet, blaming him for Red being the way she is now " Is that the whole fuckin reason I was called here?! To scare the hell out of Red?!" Bigby was pissed Once he realized that was the real reason for calling him, Because of the reputation he has, not because he was a sheriff trying to help.

" Of course sheriff, what better way to shut a girl up, than to use the very wolf that traumatized her. " Ella said as she gives him a evil grin as the sisters walk into there apartment. " You have a good night, Wolf" she said to him as she slowly closes her door, leaving Bigby alone in the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day was finally over for Red, she was out by 4 from her job and she couldn't wait to get back home, she put the two remaining pies in white boxes with fancy bows on top, _Damn wolf taking my 3rd pie. _She pouted as she gets into a taxi, she originally made 3 for her close friends but since Bigby came to the bakery and bought one Red had to now figure out on who to give the special treat. Having the sheriff come into the bakery today got her in a sour mood, ruining her day even worse now than it already was. _He could have ordered something else or just left. He was so rude when it came to Gren and Holly. _thinking back on his bad attitude towards her friends just made her mood turn bad all over again, making her grow a backbone and stand up against the wolf. _  
_

Once home Red placed the pies on the table and called out for her family. " Mother? Grandmother? I'm home. " she said out loud only to receive nothing from the empty apartment. " Guest they are working. " she told herself as she starts to get undressed as she walks into her room, she dressed up into a long black sleeved sweater that exposed her right shoulder and a black high waist pleaded winter skirt with a red bow on the side, and replaced her red shoes with black untied combat boots that complimented well with her red stockings.

When Red finished changing out clothes she went to the refrigerator to get something to eat until she saw the note on the counter. " Silvie, gone to work, dinner is in the fridge, and your mother called me saying she's feeling sick so the cough syrup is in the medicine cabinet, take some for yourself so you won't catch it. I'll be home soon, love grandmother." She read out loud as she opened the fridge, once done she too out the pot and took a peak inside, homemade chicken soup.

_of course. _Red thought to herself as she set it on the stove and turned it on to warm up the food, as she waited to for the food she looked through her records and pulls out 'The Rolling Stones' "perfect" she said out loud as she sets the track to 'Paint it Black' and turned up the volume. Red started to dance around the living room as she takes off her braid and untangles her hair.

Red started to stir the soup until she heard banging at her door. " Yo Red! Keep the damn music down!" It was Gren Complaining about her music. She rolls her eyes and turns off her music and headed for the front door.

" What are you doing here Gren? Shouldn't you be at work? " Red asked him when she opens the door.

Gren was about to answer her until he let's out a loud sneeze in the sleeve of his jacket. "Left early to get some rest, but I can't even sleep with your loud mu-ACHOO!" He sneezes again.

Red let's out a sigh and closes the door. "Meet me at the fire escape in 3." She said to him at the crack of the door before closing it completely. Red raided the cabinets and took out the medicine, 2 spoons and a soup container and filled it up with the chicken soup before turning off the stove. Once everything was ready she placed it all on top of the white box and started heading into her room and outside to the fire escape where Gren sitting, waiting for her and cursed at the city noises.

" Here, drink this. " she filled a spoon up with the red syrup and held it in front of Gren.

" What are you my mother? " He eyed the spoonful of medicine.

" Yes." She flatly replied. " Now take your medicine and eat your soup or no dessert for you. " she teased with a phony New Yorker accent of a strict mother.

"Ha ha, my mother don't sound like that. "

"Still has some truth to what I said though" she opened the lid to the box, showing Gren the cherry pie she has promised him. Gren raised an eyebrow and smirks.

" Haven't gotten the money for it yet. " he said to her before leaning in closer and opening his mouth. He bit down the spoon, drinking down the medicine as Red let's go, leaving it in his mouth in order to open up the lid of the chicken soup and passed it to him.

" Don't worry about the money anymore, I stole the ingredients at work since my jerk of a boss left me to run the place all morning. " she grumbles at that, rubbing her sore hands thinking about it.

" All bosses are pricks kid, don't let them get to ya." He Advised her as he blows the soup before taking a drink.

" Sad to say that wasn't the worst part of my day, the sheriff came to see me this morning. "

Gren looked at her with his mouth full of chicken broth, then swallowed hard and made a face. " What did the dog say to you? "

" Just asking me questions about last night, and pushing my buttons about the company I keep. " she spat out, her cheeks turning red of anger just thinking back at Bigby's tone.

Gren drank the whole soup, chugging it down then putting it down hard, making it 'clank' against the floor of the fire escape. " One day I'm gonna kick his ass, I swear. "

Red blinked at him with surprise. " How did you finish the whole thing without choking on the chicken bits?"

" There was chicken in here? " he asked her before taking a peek inside the soup container.

Red laughs at him and takes out the pie from the box. " Time from dessert then!" She cheers as she passes it to Gren.

" That's what I'm talking about. " he says to her as he takes a big scoop from his spoon, Red prepares her own spoon to get a scoop but Gren pulls it away from her reach. " Nuh-uh. I don't share my pies." He said with a full mouth.

" Aww come on I'm hungryyy" she wined as she reaches over to try and steal a scoop but Gren pulls away again and pretends to lick the pie, making the 'bleeeeeh' sound by doing so. " Ugh! Your like an annoying brother sometimes!" Red gave up and threw the spoon in her open window. She puffed out a sigh and lays herself down on her stomach, moaning out and made fake crying sounds before she started to crawl towards her room window.

" Where you going? "

" Must...get...food...energy...running...out..." she said to him as if she was dying

"Alright alright, I was just kidding. On the condition that we eat inside, I'm getting a headache with all this traffic noises outside. " he said to her as he gets up and steps inside his apartment window. " Oh and that you come with me to Holly's after we eat" he called out.

" Okay, let me get her pie first then so I won't forget. " Red called back as she sprang to life and rushed to her apartment. Red and Gren spent at least a half hour talking about anything that comes up as they eat, than almost a full hour of Red scolding Gren about the mess he lives in as she cleans up his place. Once done they started getting ready to head out to the Trip Trap.

Red was looking down at the last remaining pie as she opens Gren's front door. " Do you think Holly will like it? He asked Gren as she looks back at him when she steps out.

"I wouldn't worry about that, she'll eat just about anything, maybe even the wolf if were lucky. " Red laughs at that, liking the idea of sheriff Bigby getting a taste of his own medicine. Until she heard someone call her out.

" There she is sheriff! The little red twat that makes all the ruckus! "

_Sheriff? _Red thought to herself by the sound of the word, when she turns to face the voice who spoke out, her eyes locked yet again with Bigby.

" Red? What are you - " Bigby called her out, as she kept staring at him, wondering if he was real or not. She felt the presence of Gren behind her and say something but she was too shocked to even transfer.

_What the heck is he doing here? How does he even know where i Live..._Red's voice in her head repeated the last question as she kept staring in his eyes that appears to be in the same shock as she was. _He knows were I live!_

" Red..when...how.." Red heard him say, the only thing she can hear while everything else becomes a blur.

_He's never gonna leave me alone! He's just gonna continue to be a pain! _

Red felt anger leaking in by the thought, making her face hot and her hold of the box tighten. She felt Gren's hand on her as he pulls her behind him, thankful for being hidden away in order to hide her rage.

_I'm not gonna let you break me wolf, not gonna let you ruin my life! ._

Gren covered her head with her red hood, shielding her from Bigby's heavy eyes as he pulls her closer to him like how a protective brother would and leads her away from the 3, "Hey don't worry kid, he's not gonna get you. Holly and I will make sure of that. " she heard him say as he calls for a taxi and guides her inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gren opens the door for Red as they walk into the bar, Holly serving up a drink to Woody until they both look up at the two. " Who pissed in your cereal? " Holly asked Gren while studying his face.

" long story, need a drink first" he sat down on his usual stool as Red quietly sits on the stool between Woody and Gren.

" Red? Haven't seen you in ages," Woody greeted her with a surprise look.

" How have you been Woody?" She asked as she places the box in front of her.

" Well...you know, been around. Here and there. How about yourself? I didn't know you came here."

"Red here became our new regular recently. " Holly replied crossing her arms. " Which reminds me, I need to talk to you about something. "

" Get some drinks in her first Holly, Red had a long day. " Gren spoke for her as Red said nothing. Holly and Woody looked at Gren then Red with confusion.

" What happened? " Woody spoke up first as Holly pours a drink.

" The damn wolf went to see Red at her work and apartment today, I think he's following her around. " Gren replies as he takes a shot.

"What?" Both Holly and Woody said at the same time while staring at Red. Holly passes her a drink but Red shook her head.

" I don't drink Holly, but thank you. " Red kindly refuses the alcohol.

" Take the shot kid, it'll do you some good. " she urges her, Red just looked down at it before taking a sip and started a coughing fit, feeling her throat burn.

" Taste terrible" she choked out

" Mhmm" was all Holly said as she starts to clean up the bar. "Since the sheriff is following you for some fuckin reason, you better be clear away from your new 'friends' for a while. " she looked up at Red on the friends part, throwing out clues to her meaning the Mundies.

"Wait, what friends?" Woody asked Red, catching the hint by Holly's tone. " Who have you been hanging out with? "

" With people she shouldn't be with in the first place. " Gren replies, "so stay away from them from now on or the dog is gonna sniff you out. "

"No, thanks for your concern but I'm not gonna let this ruin what I worked so hard to build! " she snapped at him, Red cared for Travis and the others too much to stop seeing them. " All I have to do is be extra careful is all. "

They all just looked at Red as she gives them a stubborn look. " I hope you know what you're doing kid, I don't want any trouble so they better not be coming back here Red, not even off your shift." Holly warned her.

Red stared at Holly for a long while and blinked, "W-wha? "

" That's right, you're gonna be working for me now. Until you pay off the jukebox your friend ruined." Holly grinned at Red.

" What! I can't work here! I have to get a job that pays! My family will ask questions if I don't show up with money, they would start to follow me again! " Red starts to panic by the very thought.

" the tips you make is what you keep, but other than that, that's the best I can do for you Red."

"Gren was the one that started it! Why doesn't he work for you too? " Red pointed towards him as if a child would play the blame game.

"He's paying me his part of the damages his own way too."

"Yeah by bleeding me dry with doubled priced drinks. " Gren grumbled as he took another shot.

Red was about to protest again until she looked down at the box in front of her and opened it up and passed it to Holly. " Can this make up for ut? I baked it just for you. "

Holly raised an eyebrow as she took the pie, then started to cut it in slices and passed a slice to Woody. She then cleaned the side of the knife with her finger, slowly so she wont cut herself and licks up the cherry filling, giving it a taste test. " Very good flavor Red, but ain't gonna cut you slack. "

" Ugh..." Red let's out a loud sigh before she banged her head on the bar table in defeat, "I'm dead..I'm so dead..."

" Look on the bright side Red, see this as an opportunity to get experience on working as a bartender or something. " Woody tried to comfort her.

Red knew Woody met well, but it didn't help her worried mind. She wished everything was simple again, not worrying about money, or rent, or secrets being revealed. The only time she ever felt that way was the time she lived in the..

_The forest! _

Red quickly sat up and ran to the back of the bar to check out the newspaper Holly would have. " Red what are you-" Holly asked as she moves out of the way. Red scans through each pages quickly until she sees in bold letters of front page of one news paper that's 3 days old.

"Central Park! " Red read out loud before throwing it all back and started to head out the door.

" Where you going Red we just got here? " Gren called her out.

" To go clear my head. " Red called out then slammed the door,

"'What was that all about, " Woody asked before taking a drink.

" No idea, but she could have cleaned up the mess she did. " Holly sighed as she picks up the news paper Red didn't read the entire title.

'Murder in Central Park'

* * *

**I was reading back at my story and forgot to add the 2nd note, lol sorry. **

**Hope you liked the chapter, I was reading the Brothers Grimm version of Cinderella, where the each step sisters got one eyes poked out by doves and I was like, "omg that's awesome lol" sooo yeah.**

**Warning for the next chapter guys. It's bound to get real and more Bigby and Red so don't worrys.**

**Till next time**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING :**

**Story rating has been changed to M**

**This chapter is for mature audience only, the chapter you are about to read contains extreme violence and attempted rape. If you are uncomfortable with This sensitive subject than I strongly recommend you to not read, You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Arriving at the park, Red looked around and smiled at the site of the trees, shredding the colorful leaves as the branches become bare. She walked in the sidewalk for a while, letting the lamp posts shine down on her each time she walks by.

it's so beautiful and quiet at night. She thought to herself as she looks up at the starry night sky, the cresent moon was glowing beautifully down, as if smiling a white sparkling smile. Red looked over at the far distance from the path and sees the dark looking trees, big and old due to many years of standing tall and proud. She giggles to herself as she skips over to them, abandoning the bright path of the sidewalk.

She walks through the tall thick bushes to reach her destination, the sounds of leaves cracking under her shoes that's like music to her ears, she starts to kick and push all the leaves into a little pile than threw them up in the air making them fall around her as she playfully spins around under them, it was as if the leaves and her movements where choreographed, dancing around like some sort of ritual as her long flowing hair blew in the cold wind as it blew.

She fell back in the pile of leaves and continues to throw them up in the air as she giggles, the smell of the earth going airborne as she inhales it's sweetness. Red closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the leaves falling slowly around her, she thinks back to the days of old, when she would play in the woods. In the Winter she would dance in the forest as the snow lightly falls, in the Spring she would pick wild flowers, making them out of crowns as she hums to herself as the birds sings, in the Summer she would climb the tallest tree and pick fresh fruits to eat, letting it's sweetness take her in, and in the autumn she would do exactly what she is doing now.

Oh yes, how Red missed those days. Away from the cities, away from technology, away from this urban society her kind was forced to live, of pollution, of violence, of nothing but struggling to survive. _I miss this...I miss this so much..._ she thought to herself, All Red wished was to live in the simple life once again, to be close to mother nature, to be at peace.

Red felt at peace, her worries, her anger, her fear, all washing away.

She opens her eyes and looks up at the night sky through the black bare tree branches, for their in the branch just above her there's a bright red maple leaf, she saw the outline due to the bright moon, Red smiled at it as the leaf swayed with the wind.

_beautiful, just beautiful. _She thought as she wished for the leaf to be hers, as if the leaf itself heard her thoughts it snapped off and began to gently fall above Red, swaying side to side as she reaches out her hand in the air to try and catch it. It felt like time stood still for this moment, the winds calms itself down, the music of the animals of the night went to a low hum, and Red's bright green eyes fixed on the leaf then finally, they connected.

Red felt the leaf brush her finger tips as Red catches it with her hand, for a moment she felt true happiness, as if mother nature herself gave it to her as a gift. The happy moment however was soon stolen away when a stranger knocked Red back down in a flash, Red saw darkness for a moment, feeling dazed by the sudden impact. As her eyes quickly adjusted themselves she felt rough hands popping open her coat and lifting up her sweater and skirt.

It took her a moment to get back to reality and realizing what was happening to her. "No!" She screams as she starts to hit the man on his chest, but he was much larger than her, using his body weight to pin her down as he reaches down and forcefully yanks down her white panties.

" Get off of me! Get the hell of-" Red screams at him, but the big man slapped her hard on her left cheek, cutting her words short.

" keep screaming and I'll strangle you! " He said to her as he starts to unbuckle his belt.

Red couldn't see his face, it was too dark to see features, so she quickly felt her way until she found his face and clawed down over his eyes, drawing blood. The man screamed and slaps her again before forcefully covered her mouth with his chubby hands. Red started kicking him and shrieked in his mouth as she felt him claw her legs over her stockings, hearing the thin red fabric rip with his nails. He tries to pry her closed legs open with his knees As he unzips his pants and pulls out his manhood, once done he used his free hand to grab hold of her knee, using more force to pry her legs open.

After a long struggle and figh, Red's legs are now forcefully wide open, exposed to the rapist above her. With his hand still on her mouth she bites down on his index finger, filling her mouth with the hot crimson liquid. The man screams louder than before and tries to pull away, but Red wouldn't let go, she kept biting down as hard as she could, refusing to let this man break her, she would break him first.

"Let go of me you stupid bitch!" The man screamed as he made a fist and threw it down at her face, the gash on Red's forehead reopened, soaking the bandaid, she saw stars when the man started to punched over and over her head but she refused to let him go, she bid down harder on his finger, scraping her teeth against his flesh as they sank deeper, the blood of the rapist spilled out of her mouth and down to her chin, dripping down to her breast and sweater as her dark green eyes looked up at the man's dark hidden face. He punched Red one more time right in the eye until he reaches in his jacket and points a gun to her head. She froze then, loosening the muscles in her jaw as she slowly let's him go.

" About time you fucking listen." He hissed out as he sucks on his finger, "now you're gonna shut up and lay back down without a fight, that clear? "

Red tried to keep her breathing steady as she slowly and cautiously does what he says, laying back to the leafy ground as the man moves the gun from her head to her face. Red's stomach tied into knots, making her feel sick as she felt the man's disgusting hand on her flat stomach, caressing her down from her navel to her thighs than stopping under her knees, opening her legs wide once more as he positioned himself between her legs.

" You deserve everything on what's coming to you bitch" he said to her as he prepares himself by rubbing his cock, Red was giving up hope until she heard a low threating growl and saw a large dark figure of a man with glowing yellow eyes looking down at them.

" Wolf..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bigby was wondering around the streets of New York, not having a real destination, just lost in jumbled thoughts to even care. The Fables of his community looked down on him, a wolf who's trying to change, but you can never change the past. Everyone would remember him as the monster who terrorized villages and eat countless people, the sisters said it themselves they used him because of what he did to Red in the past.

_" I WAS a good girl, like how you WERE a bad wolf!" _Red's words from the morning still lingered in his head, her dark green eyes burned inside him as if she branded him with magical green fire. She went from someone shy and innocent to a stranger of darkness and sin, it was nerve racking.

_" Because it was your fault the girl changed. "_

Bigby frowned at the words the fable said, , knowing that all he did was ruin lives, and Red and her grandmother were the only people who survived after being eaten thanks to the woodsman, so of course it's bound to change them... _The day I ate you up is the day you change...wasn't it Red..._

Bigby stopped at his tracks and stood there staring at the sidewalk, feeling guilty by the realization. Red Riding Hood, turning cold and hard from the trauma she endured. He thought back to the day he saw her, hitting the reply button on what he could have done. Bigby could have spared her, he could have just left her be and continue on and ignore her, but no...He had to be the dark shadow of the forest and stalk an innocent girl.

He looked around his location and recognized it as central park. One of the few places in the city that's close to nature, close to home. He took out his pack of cigarettes, casually shifting the pack just enough for a cigarette to pop out and bitting it out. He took out his zippo lighter and turns it on, just when Bigby was about to light up his smoke the smell of blood flooded the air, he looked up and sniffed the air to track the location, he then heard a distance scream from a man and the smell of someone else's blood, someone he perfectly knew who it was.

"Red? No, no way." He tries to deny it but blood never lies, Bigby puts away his lighter and breaks the cigarette in his hands, not looking up from the direction of the scent. He starts heading towards the smell, picking up the pace each time the scent grew closer, he then went full running speed by the sound of a man yelling at someone.

" Let go of me you stupid bitch! "

Was all he heard, fueling him to run faster until he reached the location and felt his stomach drop by the stronger scent of blood, he quickly ran through the bushes and there he saw a large heavy looking man position himself between two pale slim legs, and he finally saw her face. Red laying half naked on the ground with a gun aiming to her face. Her mouth full of blood, cheeks bruising, and her hands and forehead bleeding.

Bigby saw red, a different kind of red. A red that filled him with rage to the point of trembling, his eyes glowed as he looked down at the disgusting man. He stormed right behind him, a low growl escapes his lips as he makes a fist, popping his knuckles by doing so.

" You're going to get everything you deserve bitch! " He heard the man say, boy has he ever been more right than all of his pathetic life.

" Wolf..." Red weakly called him out, making the man follow her eyes and gasps in horror, he quickly aimed the gun to him but Bigby was quicker. He grabbed hold of the man's wrist and broke it, forcing the gun out of his hand, with a threating growl Bigby grabbed him by the neck and threw him away from Red, he took off his brown coat and covered her with it as he stomped off to where the man landed. The man struggled to get up on his feet as he pulls up his pants. Once close enough, Bigby gave him a hard punch to the face, knocking out 3 teeth.

"No please! I'm begging you!" The man was whimpering as he spits out blood and tried to run away but Bigby grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and broke one of his legs by kicking him in the kneecap.

The rapist's whimpers became screams as a hot pain traveled through his leg, hearing the sounds of his very bones cracking. Bigby's raged controlled his actions, beating up a mundy was way different than fables, they were much weaker, easier to break, easier to kill. Bigby should stop with his beatings, he needs to but he can't, no, he _refuses _to stop. Letting a low life try to have his way with Red was unforgiving, letting him get away with it was unheard of. No, he had to pay the price, Bigby didn't care about the consequences.

He grabbed the man by shirt and punched him again in the face, hearing the sounds of more bones being cracked, most likely the nose this time. Bigby was about to punch him once again until he felt two slim arms wrap around his right muscular one, stopping him from throwing the final blow. Bigby jerked his head down and snarled, almost lashing out on whoever stopped him until he saw her, Red, using all her strength to hold him back.

" Don- don't kill him." She breathed out, keeping her serious look on his face. She kept her eyes locked on Bigby's as blood trickles down to her face, leaving a trail starting from her head, than going down to her right eyebrow than eye, making her close it to stop the red liquid from blinding her. Red collapsed then, her legs giving out from under her but Bigby quickly let's go of the passed out man and grabbed a hold of Red to keep her from falling.

"Red? Listen to me, you're gonna be okay. Do you here me? You're going to be fine. " Bigby kept saying to her as he holds her with one arm against his chest, while the other he brushed her hair away from her face and wipes her blood away from her eyes.

"Mmn..wh..why.." Red starts to mumble something out to him as she reaches for his hand on her face, but It was much to mushed up for Bigby's ears to hear.

"Red i cant understand what you're saying, just rest" He says to her, she then grabs a hold of his shirt, staining it with her own blood as she uses him to try to keep herself up. Bigby adjusted his arms in order to holster Red up closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him and clenched on the back of his shirt to prevent from falling, even though Bigby won't let that happen.

" Why is everything spinning? " she asked as she tries to get her feet on solid ground. Red was getting her speech back but felt dizzy, Bigby gently puts her down but still has a hold of her.

"Are you feeling nauseous? Dizzy?" He asked her as she nods her head. " You might have a concussion. " he concluded, he lifted Red up again bridal style and started walking out of the bushes and sat her down on the bench. " Just hang on, let me cuff this guy at least, be right back." His gentle gestures soon turned dark as soon as he stormed back to the man, he looked down at him, feeling the rage leaking back into him. He looked back at Red's direction before kicking him a few times over the ribs.

Bigby had to force himself from stopping, or else he'd kill him. He threw him over his shoulders while picking up the gun and headed back to bench, where Red was trying to stand up "Take it easy Red, don't push yourself. " he said to her as he creased his forehead.

" I'm fine now Bigby, no need to worry. " she said to him, Red pointed to a light poll that was low and dimming out " Cuff him there.." Was all she said as she slowly starts to walk towards it. Bigby threw the man to the ground and leaned him to the post before cuffing his hands around. He took out the bullets of the gun and wipes it clean as Red keeps watch.

She then takes off Bigby's over sized coat and waited patiently to give it back as he wraps the man's hand on the gun before placing it beside him. Once everything was clean and set they both walked to the nearest payphone. The silence was heavy between them, Bigby kept glancing down at her thinking of something to say. " Well call the police on the guy Red...have him arrested and away, from you and other girls. " he said to her in hope it would make her feel better, despite of almost getting raped at gunpoint.

"Best let them to handle it than us.." she said without looking at him.

" Red, I-"

" No need to apologize Sheriff, you did save me." She quickly said to him, trying to avoid the subject. Once they make it to the payphone, Bigby inserted coins while Red continues to just stare down at her feet. He eyed Red from head to toe as the phone rang. She looked liked a mistreated doll with her hood up and her hair sticking wildly out from her hood.

" 9-1-1 what is your emergency? "

"Uh yeah, there's this guy chained up to a post in central park, he seems to be unconscious but he has a gun on him." Bigby explained over the phone with a phony voice. " Really? Okay. " he then hangs up and looks back at Red. " How are you holding up kid?"

" I'm not a kid.." she simply said to him, ignoring his question. Bigby just sighed and added more coins to the payphone.

" I know you're not...just wanted to know if you were okay. " he said back as the phone rang.

" business office. "

"Hey Snow. "

"Bigby? What are you doing calling at this hour?"

" Got caught up with something and in now of need of assistance." He answered her question as he looked back at Red, he lowered his voice and turned away so she won't see or hear what he's about to say. " I need you to call Swineheart for me, to meet us at the office. Its an emergency so I need him a.s.a.p."

"What's happened Bigby, are you alright? " Snow asked in a worried tone.

" I'll explain later." He looked back at the girl only to see her walking away to the other direction. "see you in a bit. " Bigby quickly hung up the phone and quickened his walk to catch up to Red.

" Why have you been following me? " she asked while starting to walk faster.

" Haven't been following you, seems like it's just one of those days." He casually replied as he lights up a cigarette. Bigby leaned a bit closer to her as two police cars passed by them with there sirens on, heading the direction they came from. "We should share a cab."

"I rather walk."

" Ain't gonna happen. " he said as he blew out smoke and flicked some ashes to the ground.

"I can take care of myself. "

" Didn't seem like it."

"I was alone in the dark, here is bright and crowded if you haven't noticed. "

" Still ain't gonna stop a mundy from snatching you up again. "

"What don't you like about Mundies sheriff? You make them sound bad" Red angerly asked him while stopping right in front of him.

Bigby just blinked at her, getting annoyed by her reaction. " Well for one, one of them tried to rape you In case you forgotten, I'd mark that as bad in my book. "

" One mundy's action does not mean they are all the same. "

" Are you kidding me Red? Why are you defending a dirt bag after he put a gun to your face? Weren't you afraid of him?"

"I wasn't afraid of him, I could have handled it myself, and I'm not defending _him, _I'm just saying they are not all the same."

" handle it your- oh come on." He repeated her in disbelief as he took a step away from her, looking away as if he had no idea what to say to such a lie. "You shouldn't even be hanging out with Mundies in the first place. Even if some are nice people, there's too much at stake to be gambling with the likes of them. Do you wanna be exposed to the world what we are? What we _ALL _are? " Bigby shot back, getting his temper out of control.

" You know what, maybe I do wanna be exposed! It's better than to act like I don't exist!" She yelled at him.

"That's not your decision to make Red! You don't make decisions! "

Red slapped him across the face, catching glances and attention from the onlookers they are speaking of. Bigby looked around and gave out dark glares at the ones who lingered too much on them, making them scurry away. He looked back down at her with threating glowing eyes as Red looked up at him with her own threating glare. Bigby forced his breathing, trying to calm down as he took one last long drag than threw the cigarette away, he whistled out and raised his hand up as a taxi came driving to their direction and parked in front of them.

"Get in." He ordered her as he opens the cab door.

"I told you I rath-"

" I said GET IN!" He shouted at her, making her jumped back. Red was furious at him but did what she was told. She climbed inside the cab as Bigby gives the taxi driver the location of there destination, once on the road, both fables looked outside of each of there own window, too angry at each other to even speak. The taxi went to a complete stop, Bigby paid the driver then quickly got out of the cab, holding the door open for Red to get out, "You coming? " He asked her as he peeks inside the vehicle, losing his patients with her.

Red just glared back at him and opened her own door, sticking out her tongue before getting out. Bigby gave her a face as if he's wordlessly saying, 'really? ' than rolls his eyes as he shuts the door.

Red was looking up at The Woodlands building with arms crossed, "you brought me to the Wolf's Den. " She said to him with no surprise.

" Swineheart is here to take a look at your injuries. " Bigby replied as he rested his hand on the small of her back to lead her to the building but Red pulled away and just quickly walked inside on her own.

_damn girl, she's like a feisty cat with that Attitude of hers. _Bigby thought as he grunted out an annoyance and followed her, Hoping that she can corporate with the good doctor inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It must have been a sight to behold, Snow, Bufkin, and Dr. Swineheart all stared at Red and Bigby as they both walked into the office together. Bigby's shirt covered with blood and hand prints, his knuckles sore and red from punching and a mean look on his face as he looked back at them. Not to mention the condition Red was in made Bigby look 10 times scarier, her face black and blue, a terrible looking black eye, dried blood that ran down her chin from her mouth, stockings ripped with trails, and crumbles of leaves again twigs poking out of her wild undone hair.

" Hey Miss. Snow, long time no see" Red greeted as she half heartedly waved at her with her right hand.

" What on earth happened to you Red?!" Snow asked with horror as she ran up to her and pulled down her hood, exposing more of her beaten up face by the light. Red glanced up at Bigby then to his hands, Snow followed her eyes and shot her angry glare at Bigby. " What is the meaning of this Bigby? Was this your emergency? Did you do this to her?!" Snow demanded as she grabbed his hand to see his knuckles.

" It's not what it looks like Snow. " He tries to explain "She was..well..." he paused for a moment and looked down at Red, not sure whether to tell them of the sensitive subject.

"Someone tried to rape me and your idiot wolf here saved me Snow. " Was all Red said as she rested her hands on her hips.

" Come along here Red, let's see what we can do." Swineheart quickly cut into the conversation after hearing what happened. He opened up his heavy medical bag and started to dig deep in for bandages, pills and other supplies. " Red I'm gonna need you to take off your coat."

Red traced one of the black buttons of her coat, hesitant for a moment until she finally started to unbutton them down, Snow reached for her coat and carefully removes it as Dr. Swineheart examines her face. "How bad does it look Doctor? " Red asks as he gently tilts her head.

" Well, it doesn't look real good, but I see no signs of broken bones or critical damage to your eye so that's a good thing. " He replies as he reaches a bottle of pills and shook two out. " Here, take these, it will help ease any pain you have. "

" She complaining earlier about feeling dizzy and nauseous, also saying her surroundings spinning" Bigby commented

"Sounds like symptoms of a concussion, do you remember anything before the assault? "

Red thought for a moment and nodded her head, confident that her memory is fine.

Snow gave Red a paper cup of water for her pills as Bufkin lands on her side. "Is there anything I can do to help Dr. Swineheart?"

" Well Miss. Red here needs to have her eye on ice fast, so if you are able. "

" leave it to me doc" said the little monkey before flying away.

" Now Miss. Red, I don't mean to put you on the spot but you have to remove the rest of your clothing to examine any other injuries or damages." Dr. Swineheart said to her as he puts on his stethoscope and pulling out a white gown. " You can change into this behind the room dividers while I make the preparation"

Red started to lift up her black sweater, exposing her chest until she remembered a certain someone in the same room. "Miss. Snow?" She covered herself and looked up at Snow than glances back at Bigby, both girls than looked at him with the same expression on there faces.

"Alright I get it, I'm going" Bigby replies as he raises both hands up and starts walking out the door.

" About time the dog went outside..." she mumbles as she strips of her clothes as Dr. Swineheart and Snow looked at each other after Red's comment.

" Red, I know it's difficult for you, after what Bigby has done to you in the past. But he is different now, and he's trying his best to do right. Mostly to you it seems.." Snow said to the beaten girl as she helps her out of her skirt, revealing Red's porcelain skin to her.

Red said nothing as her skirt pooled to her feet, Dr. Swineheart held the hospital gown ready ad Snow unhooks Red's bra and slides them off; once off, Swineheart quickly slid the gown on Red as Snow ties it from the back. Red sits on top of the desk as Snow helps her raise up the gown just above her thighs.

" You were lucky Bigby was there to save you Miss. Red. That must count for something" He said to her as he checks the bruises on her inner thigh, frowning as he the scratch marks from where the rapist grabbed so hard.

" is it really luck when a wolf comes to save me from another wolf...in the end I'm just gonna be someone else's pray.." Red quietly said, comparing Bigby and the rest of the terrible people in the world.

Both Swineheart and Snow frowned at her from that, looking up at Red's eyes then away, both not sure on what words to say, so all 3 kept silent as the doctor continues to work on her injuries.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bigby was waiting outside by the gates, smoking a cigarette while waiting for Red to come out. It could have been an hour that passed, maybe less he wasn't sure, he had no watch on him, only his cheek that still had the faint lingering sting from when Red slapped him. " I was just trying to help her. The hell is her problem anyways? " He Thought out to himself, annoyed by her stubbornness. He inhaled the toxic fumes into his lungs and holding It in, letting the smoke burn him inside as he feels his nerves calming down.

He heard footsteps heading towards the gate and he sees her, Red all patched up on her forehead and a white eye patch that's covering her black eye. She was covering her natural light porcelain skin under a heavy cake layer of make up, hiding her bruises as well as thick black eyeliner, long full eyelashes and ruby red lipstick on. She had her bandage covered hand in each of her coat pocket as she sucks on a lollipop greedily, Red looked down and blinked at Bigby's new little collection of cigarette butts he smoked while waiting

"Building a sandcastle of ash?" She asked.

Bigby exhaled the smoke from his lungs, surrounding himself with it as his eyes locked on her face. " too far of a drive to go to the beach. " he shot back when the threw the cigarette butt down and stomped it out. "Did you get a treat for being good? " He joked about the sucker that Red was twirling around by the white stick then popping it out of her mouth.

" Didn't you know? Good girls get rewarded. " she licked the blood colored candy

"So I guess you never were a 'bad girl' could have sworn you were one from what you said at the bakery. " Bigby said sarcastically as he raises and eyebrow.

Red shrugs her shoulders and stuck the cherry flavored lollipop back into the side of her mouth. " If you steal it from Crane's desk not bad than I guess so" she said as she started walking out the gates.

Bigby rolls his eyes as he follows her out "So? What did Swineheart say?" He asked as Red kept walking, she then stops for a moment and looks back at him, twirling her candy in her mouth.

" Well, so I did had a small concussion." She answered his question as she continues to Suck on the lollipop.

" Really? How bad? "

"Not too bad, I still have to avoid, loud noise, bright lights, tv and phone, in other words, I have to find myself a ditch and live like a cave troll for a while" she joked as she fixes her eyepatch.

" Well that good that it's not so serious. What else did he say? "

Red paused for a moment, thinking of the other things the good doctor said to her. " he was worried that since I did hit my head hit hard I could have been in shock or had a few seconds of lost memory or something so he did check me if I was really penetrated or not. " she said to him, she grew quiet for a moment, lost in thought as she swallowed her cherry flavored saliva.

" Well? "

"Hmm?" She hummed out a questionable tone to him.

" Did the mundy bastard...go through with it or not? "

" Oh! No no, my maiden head is still in tack."

_huh? _Bigby's mind went blank, as well as the look on his face. " Maiden head? " He asked

Red looked back at him raising an eyebrow. " I guess the term is a bit out of date...what do they call it now a days ? 'Bumping the ugly? Breaking the hymen? Deflower-"

" I get the idea Red, so you mean to tell me you have been a virgin all this time? " Bigby asked with disbelief.

Red nodded with her mouth full, "yep. The cherry is still in tack " she pulled out her lollipop, making a 'pop' sound as it escapes between her lips.

Bigby felt suddenly uncomfortable, looking at another direction as he asks a more personal question. "So you and your boyfriend-"

" Boyfriend? " she interrupted him

"Yeah, well..aren't you and Gren um.." he felt embarrassed to the point he couldn't finish the sentence, making Red laugh out loud.

" God no, someone else got dibs on him, and he's like a brother to me. " She laughs out again "What's with all these questions anyways, "

"I just assumed since well, at the apartments..what were you doing there? " He asked her until he remembers the complaint Cinderella's step sisters called for. " Do you really live in that building? "

Red turns around and eyes him, "Why do you even care where I live Wolf! Can you stop with all the sniffing around? "

"I just..I just wanna make sure you are okay Red, I do care and I don't want-"

" Oh my god! Don't even say that Wolf! It's because of you my family locked me up as if I was a house pet for almost 100 years!" Red threw her lollipop and punched Bigby on his chest but he didn't budge, he just looked down at her unfazed. She grew angry at that, and started to punch his chest over and over again with both fist at him like he was a brick wall, throwing all her bottled up anger and frustration to the wolf in front of her.

Bigby just looked down at her with sad eyes, her repeated punches didn't hurt, no matter how hard she tried, yet he just stood there, letting her take it out on him. " Red.."

" Everyone forgot about me! Everyone thought I disappeared into nothing! All because of the fear my grandmother had of you! " her hands ached but Red continued until Bigby grabbed both hands.

" I'm sorry Red, for everything...everything I have done to you, everything I have put you through...let me make it up to you, I don't know how yet..but give me a chance to make things right.." Bigby apologized, meaning every word he said to her. Red stood still, no longer fighting her way out of his grip.

She stared up at him in his eyes as he stared in hers, the city noises becoming a mumble sounds then to nothing, Red knew, he was telling the truth, she saw it through the brown tinted windows of his mind. Bigby let's go of her left hand and gently cuffs her cheek, lightly brushing her skin with his thumb.

Red felt like crying, she _wanted _to cry and trust in his words, but as her green eyes traveled down to his lips, making her grow angry, remembering being devoured whole by this fable. The vivid memory of a black wolf opening his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth to her before everything went black. Red glared up at him, her soft features of her bruised face go dark as she slapped his hand away from her, Red pulls away from his grasp and spits on his face, making Bigby flinch away, then looks back at her with shock.

" Fuck you Wolf..."

They started at each other for what felt like ages, Red in hatred while Bigby in disappointment. cars passing by them and the clouds in the night sky quietly bests it's thunderous drums before it starts to cry cold autumn rain. " So, is this how you want it to be Red.."

" I rather sleep with Mundies than to make things right with you. " She said to him before turning around and started walking away.

" Red!" Bigby called out, making her stop and glare back at him.

" What is it..."

Bigby's face went dark, expression unreadable as he slowly takes out a cigarette, placing it between his lips than lighting it up, making his face glow orange as the lighter burns brightly against the water element as Bigby takes a drag from the cigarette. "Don't be hanging around Mundies..."

" Or what Bigby?"

Bigby exhales the thick heavy smoke out of his lungs before looking back at Red with his yellow glowing eyes. " Or you're gonna regret it when I catch you."

* * *

**finally finished with this chapter! Was working on it all week. I figured since I kinda accidently posted this up for like 10 minutes under chapter 7 I should hurry up with this lol.**

**Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review, favorite, follow, and everything else! I'm gonna take a little break to catch up on my other fan fiction x.x lol**

**Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed your weekend, I kinda sorta did, but meh, weekend is weekend lol.**

**First off, I like to thank everyone for all the awesome support and love for my story, I hope I didn't scare you guys off TOO much on the last chapter, I have also gotten comments on where Bigby and Red's relationship is gonna go, all I can say to you guys right now is to just stick around and find out. ;p hehe**

**This chapter contains some BigbyxSnow for the shippers out there, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"you're_ going to regret it when I catch you. " _

Red grew afraid for a moment when he said it, afraid for her friends than for herself. Red felt heaviness in her chest on the trip home, she stripped out of her clothes and turned on her heater to her room as she lays in her bed with nothing but her bra and skirt. She was shivering, freezing half to death but it's not the cold room and wet clothes that makes her shiver, but the cold words of Bigby as he stares at her with his eyes.

_"you're going to regret it.."_

Red heard a light scratch at her window, she glances over and sees her black cat Aiden, meowing outside at the fire escape, begging to get out of the rain. She cracks open the window just for Aiden to run inside.

"Where have you been Aiden? I was worried sick. " she said to her pet as he shakes of the water off his fur before jumping back on the bed to Red, nuzzling his face on her shoulder. " You're getting me wet silly! " she says, only to have her cat tilt his head at her and nuzzled his face to Red's face.

Red starts to giggle and wraps her arms around her cat, bringing him close to her chest and started to cuddle. She stops for a moment, getting lost in thought as she thinks back to Bigby's voice. A tear escapes her good eye, rolling down to her cheek and lands on top of Aiden's ear, her cat looks up at her and starts to meow loudly to her before pushing his head up to her chin and starts to purr.

Red curled up into a ball on her bed and held on Aiden closer to herself as the soft sobs drown out the sounds of raindrops against her window, replaying the words in her head.

_" Regret..."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Time seem to have slipped away for everyone, it was the the month of October and Halloween is around the corner. During the time Red has been able to hide her bruises from her family thanks to the magic of make up and mundy's style clothing, which didn't last too long since she healed within a week, perks of being a fable. Red tried to avoid people and friends for a while, just going to work, then the Trip Trap, then home, thats how it was for like 2 weeks, work, Trip Trap, home every day, she would keep telling herself it's so she can avoid questions about her injuries at the time. If there's anyone Red knew that's more observant is Travis and Kristen, nothing passes their keen eyes, so Red used the excuse of being grounded and catching the flu bug that's been going around.

She does however call them when she could with the payphone that's on the first floor of the apartment building she lives in. It's how she knew what's been going on with them, since the trouble they all had of looking for another permanent place to jam they all have been sticking to what they each do best for money. Cindy selling her paintings, Randy selling weed, Travis playing his guitar on the streets and Kristen? Well she's been just hanging out at her place since she still has her crazy religious mother to support her, even though they both hate each other. That's how they been, the artist, the drug dealer, the loner, and the rebel, roaming on there own for a while. It was barely this week they have started back up on the band since Randy's arm has completely healed.

As for Red working at the Trip Trap, it got her a little nervous at first, fables would look at her in surprise when they would see her pour there drinks or clean up the bar, even ask her questions on why she was there and if her family knows, lucky no one would talk to her mother and grandmother, making Red be thankful for her family being shut ins as well as naive, they still believed Red was still working at the made up soup kitchen she would tell them.

The tips were still a problem however, greedy fables would rather buy booze than to tip the ones who serve it, so Red came up with the idea of playing her guitar at the bar for the extra money and wearing little bit of less clothing. It helped somewhat, but Gren wasn't too fond of the music part so Red would only play on Tuesday and Friday and play mellow music to try and ease him.

That's how it's been, thus, making the time fly by. Their's still been a problem with the sheriff for Red however, a problem she didn't like but can't control it. It's as if everything has been a set up for her, ever since the day they last spoken face to face, Red's neighbors would get into trouble, making the sheriff come to her apartment building to do what he does best, keeping the peace, whether it be one way, or the other...

The first time it started Bigby was going down stairs while Red was heading up, getting home from work. He had one of the goblins from the 2nd floor in handcuffs, arresting him for burglary. When their paths crossed on the stair way Bigby nodded at her a greeting as Red looked the other way and ignored him. 3 days later as Red was coming up the stairs someone was falling down the stairs and heading right towards her, with her quick thinking she moved to the side, having her back against the wall as the stranger fell right by her. Once he made it down Bigby was running down the stairs and quickly grabbed him before he could get away.

4 nights after that Red and her cat jolted out of there sleep by a loud 'thud ' sound by the neighbors just above her apartment. She was about to get up and take a peak outside her apartment until the sound of windows breaking and a man landing right outside her window on her fire escape, making her gasp in horror and opening her window.

" Oh my god! Are you-" she started, until she heard the man moan out and turned to lay on his back. It was none other than Bigby, groaning in pain and with bloody knuckles, signs of him beating up some poor bastard. " Oh..it's you.."

"Mmh..hey Red.." he moaned out to her as he pops his neck. "Give me a minute. " Red let's out a sigh of annoyance then heard the sound of another window breaking the floor below hers, seeing a troll out of his glamour and using the fire escape to run away.

" Your troll is getting away with no glamour, you should do something about that sheriff. " She said to him to give him a harder time. Bigby let's out an annoyed groan as he gets up and pops his joints.

" Working on it" was all he said as he pulled back to pop his spine then jumps off from the 3rd floor, landing on solid ground and taking off after the troll.

After that, Red just gave up on keeping track as Bigby started showing up every day, whether it be for breaking and entering, domestic violence, stupid complaints, you name it. It's hard enough to have a regular day here in this broken down building filled with fables with problems, it was like this everyday, just something normal. But lately it seems like everyone living here is either getting sloppy at covering their crap up, or the business office is finally giving a damn about the people here.

Red needed a break, a break from seeing the wolf. She got off work at the bakery like always but instead of going home to get ready for her other Job, she went to her little home away from Fable Town. she went to visit the coffee shop, where she saw her mundy friends sitting in their usual table outside, all bundled up with coats and sweaters.

" Hey guys, how have you been? " she asked them while sneaking up on them.

" Oh my god! Red! " Kristen jumped out of the chair and gave Red a tight hug.

" We were worried if we'd ever see you again Red, you should really tell us where you live. " Cindy said to her as she got up from her chair and hugged Red as soon as Kristen was done.

"Sorry about that, didn't wanted to get you guys sick. " Red lied as she wraps her arms around Cindy.

" Well now that you're all better, we can tell you the good news. " Randy said as he leans back on his chair.

" What is it? "

"We got ourselves a new permanent place to play! " Kristen cheers

"And it's this really cool new dance club that's opening up in 2 weeks. " Cindy spoke next.

" Yeah and our first night is gonna be on Halloween! " Kristen continued

"Under the blood full moon!" Randy shouted out as he stood up on his chair and stomped one boot on the table, howling out as if he was a werewolf while the people in the area looked up at his little performance.

"That's really awesome guys, congrats." Red said to them with joy in her heart, she glances over to Travis, who as always, sat there quiet in his chair. He Looked up at her and his serious features went soft, giving her a half smile.

" You are part of us too you know, even if you've been away and sick, you're in are hearts" he said to her as he leans back. Red blushed at that, feeling embarrassed and flattered at the same time. She looked around for a chair to sit but frowned to see every chair outside was taken.

Kristen notices Her Search and looks around as well. " coffee shops pretty full, sorry Red. You can have my chair if you want. "

Red was about to object when Kristen got up but Travis spoke first. "Nah it's cool Kristen, she can have mine" Travis was moving some stuff out of the way to scoot his chair out until Red rested her hand on his right shoulder.

"Or I can sit on your lap...I-if you don't mind that is." Red's cheeks turned from light pink to rosie red, embarrassed by her sudden outburst that even shocked herself. Kristen, Randy, and Cindy all looked at her than back to Travis as he stared at her.

" Sure, why not" he says to her as he gently reaches for her hand, Red's heart started to pound as Travis guided her body to his lap, grabbing her waist and sitting her down to the side so her legs were both on top of his other knee as she sat on his left one. Travis rested his right hand on top of her knee, while the other he started to rub on her back, soothing out her nervousness as Red leans on him and rests her left hand on his chest, his leather jacket was unzipped and open and he only had a thin grey cotton t-shirt on so Red felt his hard chest under her finger tips.

Cindy smiles at them until she glanced at Randy and Kristen than down at her cup. " Oh great, my coffee is cold. I'm gonna go get some more. " she urges Kristen and Randy as she quickly stood up.

" Oh, yeah. Mine too. Be right back. " Kristen said next and got up.

" What are you guys talking about? We just got-" Randy was interrupted by Cindy as she kicks him on the leg, making him jump up and looking back at Travis and Red, finally getting the hint. " Oh! Hey, uhh..yeah. Mine is too, be back. Uhh, you want anything Red? "

" hazelnut capuchin o would be nice. Thanks Randy " she replied as she looks up at him.

" Sure no problem, be right back. " he quickly said as the 3 friends rushed inside, leaving Travis and Red alone.

Red looked back at Travis, her blush going deeper by the closeness they were, she was just an inch above eye level, feeling his steady breath hitting the curve of her neck.

"They really like hot coffee." Travis jokes then gives out a nervous chuckle as Red started to giggle in nervousness as well.

" It is pretty cold outside so who would blame them?" Red said to him, he smirks at her and leans in on her, nuzzling her cheek before going up to her ear.

" I missed you." He Whispers to her, making Red's heart beat faster.

" I missed you too, you had no idea. " she whispers back, she smiles down at him as he looks back up with his thin lips parted. It was far from being a lie, she really missed being with him so much, his serious eyes, the smell of his scent, the feel of his long black hair in her fingers, she even missed the silence around him. Red kissed him on the forehead as Travis sighs out and starts to kiss her chin. He was inching up at her face as Red starts to kiss down as well, where there lips almost meet.

" Get a room you two! " a man with a heavy New Yorker accent called out, making Red snap her head at his direction. She straighten her back and clears her throat as Travis reaches over for his coffee. Feeling the awkwardness after their intimate moment be ruined.

" So this new place you guys found, who found it?" Red asked, trying to break the ice.

" I did, I saw these guys putting up a neon sigh up on this building that's been on construction. Talked to the owner of the place and well, after he heard us play he hired us to play every Thursday, Friday and Saturday. " Travis answered "have you been practicing your guitar lessons? "

" Every chance I get," she proudly answered.

" Well good, cause I want you to be our permanent lead guitarist, I'm just gonna stick to singing after we're done our Halloween gig."

" Really? You want me to play every gig?"

" Yeah, I dont see why not. You're getting better and I want you to be officially part of the band."

Red's face lit up with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closes in for a hug as he wraps his around her waist.

" This is gonna be awesome! Thank you Travis! "

He pulls out of the hug and looks back up at her with a smile. " Anything for you Red"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bigby's eye lids went heavy, his grip on the pen in his hand starts to slowly slip away from his finger tips, it was yet another sleepless night for him, it was becoming an unhealthy habit, and his body is starting to not agree with it, he closes his eyes just for a moment when someone was knocking at his door. He Jolted back awake by the sound and shook his head before getting up from his desk. He heard the door being knocked for the 2nd time as he made his way to open, revealing Snow White with a Styrofoam cup in her hands and a file under her arm.

" Morning Bigby, sleep well last night? " she asked while adjusting the file.

"Can't say that I have, stayed up all night trying to finish up the paper work. " he said to her as he walks back to his desk and picks up the large pile that's on the side. Snow let's herself in places the cup on his desk.

" Brought you some coffee, wasn't sure how you liked it so it's black. Hope you don't mind. " she said to him as she puts down the documents on his desk.

"That's just how I like my coffee, thanks" Bigby hands over the files he finished as he takes a drink from the cup when Snow quickly scans over the pages.

"So many complaints in a short about of time, and all from one place. " Snow sighed as she shook her head. " Hollow Hill Apartments...isn't that around where Toad lives?"

" This is in the Hunts Point of South Bronx" Bigby answered

Snow creased her forehead and looked back down at the files. "I've heard that Hunts Point is under the mundy category of 'red light district' due to the large crime rate and prostitution..."

"Live in a bad neighborhood for too long and it'll rub up on the Fable community" Bigby shrugged as he takes another drink but stops as an image of Red standing in a street corner shot in his mind, making him rest the cup on his lips in thought for a moment before putting it back down.

" Well, we can't do anything about the Mundies crime rate, but at least we can try and keep Fable Town safe" Snow said to Bigby as she rests her hand on his shoulder. " I know you've been up working late, and you've been working hard for weeks, take a break. Get some shut eye for a bit at least. "

Bigby looks back at Snow and gave her a half smile, as he reaches over to her hand on his shoulder he gave her a light squeezes before rubbing his thumb on her knuckles, "thanks Snow"

Snow smiles in return before retrieving her hand back and looks the other way as she clears her throat. " Well then, I should be getting these back to the office, enjoy your day" she bids her good byes than walks out the door.

Bigby locks the front door and let's out a sigh before rubbing his tired face with his hand, "should watch what I do.." he said to himself.

Since the night Red left home Bigby and Snow became a bit awkward around each other due to the comment Red said to her, not to mention it embarrassed him as well. He liked Snow, no matter how much he tries to deny it or keep it professional. But after what Red said, he's been trying to be less obvious, and that night when Bigby was heading to his small apartment and saw Snow waiting for him outside, he was anything but discrete.

" I'd assumed you were going to take her home" she said

"She refused for me to tag along so she said she would call a cab and go straight home"

" Oh, well I that's good, " Bigby unlocked his door and nodded Snow to come inside, "Oh, I forgot, I brought you a slice of the cherry pie you bought earlier. " Snow said to him while showing him the wrapped up plate.

" Uh, thanks Snow" he reached for the plate, making Snow jump as his hand touched hers.

They stood there, quiet for a moment while looking away from each other. " Snow""You know-" they both spoke at the same time as they looked back at each other, Snow started to rub her right arm while Bigby looked away and cleared his throat.

" You go first" he said to her as he glanced back at her.

" Thanks...you know, about what Red said...about you being 'my wolf' I don't want you to think like I own you or something.."

" No, I know...she was shaken up and all, you know with...that and...she didn't mean it like us dating or..." Bigby got quiet after that, the heavy awkward tension getting thicker in the air.

"Well, I should be getting going then.."

" Yeah, me too. I mean well, going to bed and all, since I'm home" he awkwardly chuckles as Snow smiles at him.

" Well, good night Bigby" she said to him before she started heading out the door.

That night, Bigby cursed himself for acting like a jackass as he walks towards his window, he secretly cursed Red as well for saying the stupid comment, until he saw her out of his window staring back to the other street in the rain.

" The hell..." Bigby mumbled out as he reaches out and opened the window, she was lost in thought, her make up ruining by the cold rain drops, her lips trembled but she kept standing there staring at the opposite direction of her way home. Red took a few steps forward then stopped, hesitant on to continue or not. Bigby was about to call her out until she took out a long red ribbon from her coat pocket, he couldn't see exactly what it was in her hand but Red caressed it with her thumb and then held it tight in her fist before turning the other way and started to head home.

Bigby felt something inside of him that moment, when she saw her in the rain, he felt guilty...she went through hell that night and even though he saved her, she still faces the same danger in the hell hole she lives in. He wanted to see her happy, to see her safe, he owed her that much...so that night he went back into the office and took out the files from Hollow Hill Apartments, researching and reading the complaints. After that, he started to make his rounds there, making sure theirs nothing bad going on.

The Fables started to notice him so they started to call more often for help, and that's how it's been going for weeks, all just for trying to make it a better place for her. Bigby took one last drink from his black coffee before he started heading out the door, deciding to work today after all, all in order to keep her safe, even if he had to arrest every single bastard of Fable Town.

* * *

**I had a hard time writing this chapter, I got bit by the writer's block bug, but I hope you guys still liked it though, I'll try and continue to improve my writing and dish out some more good stuff so don't worry :)**

**Until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Have you guys ever hardcore rocked out with a guitar while wearing a short dress? Oh dear lord, it was awful x.x **

**WARNING :**

**This chapter contains some sexual situation. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Red still had a bit of time for herself and she hasn't seen her friends in a while, so when Cindy asked her to come to her apartment for some help she couldn't say no. Red was looking around the hallway while Cindy was unlocking her front door while glancing back at her.

" So what's with the dress? You look like a Gingerbread cookie." Cindy asks as she opens the door and invited Red in.

" That's the idea I guess since I work at a bakery" Red looked around the small one bedroom apartment, the smell of oil paints invaded her nose as her eyes traveled to the clutter of art supplies in her living room. Cindy didn't have much furniture just one white Chaise longue chair in the corner and a bunch of lamps and colorful paintings on the plain white walls, however what did stand out was the mountain of dry red and white roses on the floor next to the chair, something that looks completely out of place. " Where did you get so many roses? "Red asked as she picked one up to smell

"Here and there, raided the back of flower shops while Randy kept the florist busy and did a little grave robbing at night too."

"You mean you stole them?" Red corrected with her open mouth.

"Hey they were gonna throw the roses out anyways and we only took the old dead roses from graves, nothing serious. " she defended " Make yourself at home while I get the stuff ready" Cindy said to her as she threw her bag on the open kitchen counter while making her way to her room.

Red rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen while unbuttoning her pea coat then reaching out to the tea kettle on the kitchen sink, "mind if I make some tea? " she shouted out just loud enough for her friend to hear her.

" Sure, tea bags in the pantry" Cindy shouted back, Red started washing the kettle then filled it up with water and set it to the stove to boil while getting out the tea when Cindy came out of the room with a black plastic bag over her arm. " Here, I need you to take off your clothes and put this on" she said as she starts to open the bag.

Red blinked at her as Cindy takes out a long red cape with a hood and a white short dress that looks like it can be mistaken for laundre, "I'm not gonna put that on"

" but I bought it just for you"

" I thought you needed my help with something, not modeling for you in underwear"

Cindy bit her lower lip and looked down, "Uh about that, the help I need is for you to be my model for a painting I wanna do"

Red groans out "No way"

"Oh come on, it's almost Halloween and there has been a lot of demands for fairy tale characters gone dark, you won't be completely nude and I'll pay you" Cindy pleaded

_you should go see the street corners of Fable Town if you wanna see dark, _Red thought to herself as she shook her head. " Why couldn't you ask Kristen for help then?"

"Because she's already modeled for me as Snow White last week" she replied while walking towards a medium sized canvas against the wall, it was a painting of Kristen dressed in a yellow and blue dress that's torn, her mouth had blood spilling out while she held a red bitten apple in her hand that had blood oozing out of it, a very beautiful yet frightening painting.

" I can't be drenched in blood Cindy, what would my mother and grandmother say if I get home all messy?"

" Oh you don't have to worry about that, this painting I have the idea of being eerie rather than gory, you're the only one who can pull this off, you have the looks of the perfect Red Riding Hood"

Red tensed at the comment but then relaxed and tried not to smirk, finding it a little funny since she IS red riding hood. " Promise me no nudity is involved? "

" Cross my heart" she replied as she drew an invisible X on her chest, Red sighs and starts to undress, making Cindy cheer for her victory as she heads over to her small blank canvas that's on the easel.

Once dressed Cindy sat her down on the chair next to the window, nodding her to lean over it while she did a few adjustments to her cape then started placing the roses around where Cindy thought it would seem fit, "how long will this take?"

" Not too long since this is a small portrait" she answered as she starts to do a quick sketch of Red in the canvas, they were quiet for a while, both focusing on the job each had before Cindy spoke again. " So you and Travis seem to be getting serious "

Red was looking up at her until Cindy stopped her and ordered her to not move, Red turned her head back to her pose and blushed, "not serious...just close.."

"What's keeping you to from hooking up with him?"

"He's older than me" Red lied knowing full well she had a few hundred years in her. She couldn't well tell the truth, no matter how much she wanted to, it's a secret far too big for herself to share about her Fable community.

So? You're eighteen, he's twenty four, both adults, it's not that bad. Travis tries to hide his feelings, even though he slips up from time to time, and you obviously got a thing for him"

Red glanced up at Cindy and blushed even deeper, "t-that obvious, really? "

" Yep, I can roast a marshmallow on how hot you're gaze is" she said as she puts down the pencil and prepares the paint brush.

Red sighs and looks out the window in thought, "I just don't wanna date"

" don't or can't? " Cindy asked as she continues to drink in the color of the hood to the canvas, trying to capture the exact shading. " Someone you're afraid of finding out Red? Your mom and Nana maybe?"

Red felt a sweat drop rolling the side of her forehead, getting uncomfortable with the questions, she hates how Cindy is hammering down every nail she got, and Red can't even move a muscle "I just don't know what would my mother say"

" Psh, what can she say? You're a grown woman with needs, what's she gonna do anyways if you do go out with guys? Call the cops?"

Red blood went cold at that, swallowing hard by the image of Bigby ripping her friends to shreds for knowing too much, even though they don't.

"_or you're gonna regret it when I catch you"_

" Still...I-i don't wanna risk it.." she hesitantly said

Cindy glanced up from her work to Red's face, studying her for a long while before going back to the canvas. " whatever or whoever you are afraid of, you shouldn't let It control you Red. If you truly want happiness, you should take risks, no matter the consequences, or stay alone and miserable for the rest of your life..."

Red's chest went tight on that, feeling the loneliness creep up at her by the mere thought. She went silent, no longer having the heart to continue on with the complicated subject.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The streets were dark, dimmed out street lights where the only source of lighting the way for the man Bigby was chasing. Once again Bigby had a call about a woman screaming in the apartment building, followed by a few beating sounds and a man yelling. Another husband beating up his poor wife he thought when Bigby was heading to the apartment door, until he heard the sounds of fabric ripping while the woman cried and begged no.

" Son of a-" Bigby grunted out as he stormed the rest of the way and kicked down the door to see a man with a red beanie stripping the clothes off from the woman on the living room floor. The man quickly got up and threw the torn up skirt with great haste.

" Hey hey! Let me explain! This whore owes me a free night! " He defended himself but Bigby didn't care, he lashed out at him and punched him in the face, making him bust the window with his head. The Fable cried out and rubbed his head as his eyes looks around for an escape.

_Front door or fire escape? _Bigby thought to herself as he pops his knuckles, knowing that those are the only two options they always pick to get away, or there is option 3, which no one hardly goes for. "Give it up Smee, you can't out run me or beat me in a fight, just give up and come quietly and I promise I'll go easy on you when I kick your ass. " Bigby gave his option as he crossed his arms. The former pirate glanced down at the crying hooker as she reaches for her skirt, he than looks back at Bigby, eyes full of fear. He picked up a lamp from the floor and threw it right at Bigby, he covered his face with his arms and looked back up to see Smee heading out the window. " Fire escape it is" he said out loud as he jumps out after him.

Smee tumbled his way down and ran into the street ally with Bigby on his heels, luckily for Bigby, Mr. Smee isn't a fast man. It didn't take too long to catch up and beat him down to a pulp in a dark dirty alley. " Please s-s-stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " The Pirate begged.

Bigby took out his handcuffs and forced Smee's arms behind his back. "You're under arrest" he started as he cuffed him down and dragged him to his feet. " I would have expected this from your old Captain, not you Smee" Bigby said with disgust.

" N-n-no, Captain would never-" Mr. Smee tried to defend his caption but stopped, not seeing the point in arguing in his situation.

"A lot of loyalty for a low life asshole" Bigby grunted out, remembering reading the files of Captain Hook and his crew, all known for thievery and rape, and few that live in the very building Red lives in. That rubbed Bigby the wrong way.

Mr. Smee made a face of anger then looked away, "we may have been nasty back in the day but the Captain never stooped low to rape a low class whore, he perfered the young looking beauties with talents"

" Oh really? Like who?" Bigby asked, making him worry that Hook could have his eyes of Beauty or even Snow White.

" Like I'd tell you who my caption fancys" Smee scoffed, only to shriek in fear as Bigby raised his fist up. " OKAY OKAY! DON'T HIT ME!" He begged. " He's been going to the Trip Trap to check out Red Riding Hood sing!"

Bigby raised his eyebrows in surprise of the answer. " Red sings at the Trip Trap? For how long has this been going on? "

" I-i don't know, not that long. She's been working as a bartender but sings for extra tips on Fridays, rumor has it if you pay her well enough she'll uh, take care of you in the back. If you know what I mean"

Bigby felt sick to his stomach, he punched Smee in the face to get rid of that disgusting look on his face when he giggled at the thought. " move your ass, taking you back to the Woodlands"

Once Bigby locked him up, sighed the paperwork and got the name and number of the victim, he barged into his own apartment in frustration. He took out a Midas Gold and gulped it down before crushing the can and slamming it down to the table. " Who the hell even came up with that lie anyways? " Bigby asked out loud, thinking back at the rumor that supposedly went around.

He washed his face in the kitchen sink and reached out for the rag that hanged on the wall by the small calendar. It had to be a Friday, Bigby growled at that looking away from the tiny calendar while shaking his head. "Not gonna go, it could even be a lie" He grunted out as he took another beer and say himself down to the only sofa he got, he turned on the tv and started flipping channels.

After flipping all 3 of his channels for the 3rd time, Bigby sighs and turns it off and pushed himself off the couch chair, he stretches his arms over his head and lightly sniffs his armpit and made a face of his own stench.

_Did ran after 2 guys today. _He reminded himself as he starts to strip his clothes and heads to the bathroom, he turns on the valve of hot water, leaving it to run for a while as he takes off his boxers. Bigby glances at his reflection in the cracked mirror of his bathroom, rubbing his rugged chin as he stares at the dark bags under his eyes.

" When was the last time I had a full nights rest? " He asked out loud before sighing and taking out his toothbrush, he grabs the tube of toothpaste and squeezes out on his brush and sticks it into his mouth as he steps right under the shower head. Bigby brushes his teeth as his body gets soaked under the hot water, burning his skin yet giving him soothing comfort all over his muscular aching body. Once done brushing he reaches over to his bar of soap and starts to scrub off the grime.

Bigby would scrub harder each time Red came into mind, as if he can wash her out of his head by doing so. It bothered him as what Smee said to him about Red 'taking care' of those who pay her, like as if she was some whore. " She's a virgin, she's not like that" he said to himself as he scrubbed his arm harder.

_you can be a virgin and still take care of men... _That thought made Bigby stop completely, what if that was the case? What if she does whore herself? What if she just lied to him and is not a virgin at all? And all he's been doing is arresting fables who probably already slept with her, Red might have been a good innocent girl in the old days but now that she has changed she possibly lost all respect to herself.

Bigby got pissed off at very questions he himself brought up, he quickly washed his hair and rinsed his body off before turning off the valve and stepped out of the shower, yanking the only towel he has right off of the wall as he walked back into the small open area of the apartment. He dried his hair up a bit before throwing the towel over his shoulder and lit up a cigarette, letting the water drip down from his still naked body. He inhaled the smoke while glancing back at his calendar, still thinking of the information Smee said about Red working at the Trip Trap.

" No..still not going" he told himself, he tried to look away again but the image of Red still lingered in his thoughts, eating him alive if she was really there or not. After one long moment Bigby sighs and puts out his cigarette in his ashtray full of butts and ash and starts to get dressed.

" Just for 5 minuets...5 minutes and I'm out of there..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red blushed wildly as she grabbed a hold of the corners of the table, Holly was zipping up the back of the red sleeveless dress that was just too short. Her breast so close to spilling out and her white panties would expose every time she would lean over as the dress would inch up, Red rather had the white dress back on than this one, it was like a nuns robe compared to this.

" Do I REALLY have to put this on Holly? This is just wayyy too exposing" Red squeaked out as Holly adjusted the back.

" Hey, not my fault you came in late and still had the bakery uniform on, be grateful one of Lily's old dress was here in the back" Holly replied as she turned over Red and fixed her hair up a bit.

Red still couldn't understand how Lily fit in this dress, Red was slimmer and shorter than her yet she could fit into it. She kept to herself about it however to avoid Holly's wrath, Red added more red lipstick on as Holly takes a peak out the door where Woody was talking care of the bar for the troll as she helps get Red ready. " How do I look? " Red asked as she fixed her cleavage.

" You look like bait, but it's gonna have to do" she replies as she steps aside and picks up Red's coat to hang, Red takes a peak out of the crack of the door and gulps out loud. The Trip Trap looked like a house of villains, almost every seat and stool was taken. There was Jafar, Gaston, Captain Hook, Rumplestillskin, and many others Red hasn't seen before. She took a deep breath as she reaches over to her guitar and pulls the strap over her head when Holly said something that caught her attention.

"Hey Red, why don't you wear this? " she asks as she holds out the pendant necklace Travis gave her. Red would always carry it around but never had the courage to put it on, it just felt better as a good luck charm than jewelry.

" I i uhh.." she tried to explain but Holly waved her excuses off as she wraps the red ribbon around her neck and ties a bow to the side, she tied it up like a choker but left it loose enough for the pendant to hang.

" Okay, now you're ready kid. Knock them dead" Holly said to her as she slaps Red's butt before walking back to the bar. Red shook her head and caressed the pendant with her delicate fingers, feeling strange wearing it for the first time. She grabs ahold of the guitar neck and took deep breathes, getting mentally prepared then finally steps out of the back room and into the bar, where eyes automatically wandered to her and fables starts whistling to her.

Red went right to the corner of the bar, where Holly dimmed out the lights and added one red bare bulb above just for her, Red plugged herself into the amp and adjusted the volume, the Trip Trap is a small bar so she didn't needed to have it that loud. " How's everybody doing tonight? " she asked the crowd of fables, getting a positive response as an answer. Red gave out a small giggle and smiles as she plucks a string of her guitar, feeling the familiar rush going through her body. "Hope you boys are ready for some fun tonight" Red smoothly spoke out as she started to play.

The night was full of life and drinks, the Trip Trap was booming, Holly was pouring drinks one after the other, the little bar was full of cigarette smoke, making the air hot and heavy and it was all thanks to Red. First she played 'Black Magic Woman' by Santana for the opening, next was 'Devil Got a Hold Of Me' then 'What Difference Does It Make? ' by The Smiths, the crowd was loving it to the point of surprising Red.

After the end of the the 3rd song Woody brought her a glass of water to ease her throat as the crowd was getting more drinks for themselves. "So how about some requests for the audience huh? " Red asked, making her giggle as some fables shouts out, only to get songs by bands she hasn't learned to play yet. " Sorry guys don't know most of those songs" she nervously giggles as some guys gave her a playful 'Aww booo' then laughs afterwards.

" How about 'Damaged Goods' by Gang of Four? " a man with a British accent called out, Red scanned the crowd and spots the man sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. He tilts his black hat up, revealing his tattooed face to Red. It was none other than Georgie Porgie, a very popular man from what she hears. " Unless you don't know that one as well" he smirks at her.

Red smirks back at him while raising her thin eyebrow, she was too much in her zone to be weary of the man. "Now that I can do" she said to him with a wink, causing the other men to make wooing sounds and more whistles as she started to play the song. Red glanced around once more before licking her red lips for moisture before she started to sing.

"The change will do you good

I always knew it would

Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you

But I know it's only lust

Your kiss so sweet

Your sweat so sour"

Georgie kept his eyes on Red as she sang, slowly bringing his drink to his lips

"Your kiss so sweet

Your sweat so sour

Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you

But I know it's only lust

The sins of the flesh

Are simply sins of lust"

Red became lost in her own music, beads of sweat rolls down her skin, each time she rest her weight on the other leg her red dress reaches up higher, unaware that her panties were beginning to show.

"Sweat's running down your back

Sweat's running down your neck

Heated couplings in the sun

Colder couplings in the night

Your kiss so sweet

Your sweat so sour

Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you

But I know it's only lust

The change will do you good

I always knew it would

You know the change will do you good

You know the change will do you good"

Holly poured out a drink to one of her customers, finally having a moment to look up at Red's performance rather than listening, she let's out a silent gasp by the very image of her. Red moving her body as she tares up her guitar, strands of her light chestnut colored hair stuck to her face due to her sweat, and Red licking her lips whenever she pauses her singing for a breath. Holly looked around her bar, noticing almost every single male fable staring at her with hungry eyes. _Time to prepare the crowd control bat..._She thought to herself.

"Damaged goods

Send them back

I can't work

I can't achieve

Send me back

Open the till

Give me the change

You said would do me good

Refund the cost

You said you're cheap but you're too much"

All of the fables in the bar started cheering and whistling

"Your kiss so sweet

Your sweat so sour

Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you

But I know it's only lust

The change will do you good

I always knew it would

You know the change will do you good

You know the change will do you good"

They started going wild, getting louder by the ending.

"I'm kissing you goodbye

I'm kissing you goodbye

I'm kissing you goodbye"

Most of the fables in the bar started to help out Red at the chorus of the song while others continues to cheer.

"(Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye)"

"I'm kissing you goodbye"

"(Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye)"

"I'm kissing you goodbye"

"(Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye)"

"I'm kissing you goodbye"

"(Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye)"

Red started to join the singing crowd with the end as they reach towards the end together.

"(Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye)

(Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye)

(Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye)

Bye!"

Red gave out a huge smile as everyone gave a louder cheer and started throwing money in her tip jar that was on her stool. She places her guitar to the side and quickly fixes her dress before giving a bow. She looks up at Georgie then, hoping to see any signs of approval of her song performance. She smiles at him as he raises his glass and gives her a wink before taking a drink.

"That was quite a performance you put up Red, Woody complements her as she walks towards the bar with her jar.

" Thanks Woody, it was awesome! " she cheers

" I bet it was, you looked like you were getting real into it" Holly spoke next.

" Good thing Gren decided not to come tonight, he'd start flipping tables with all the screaming" Red laughs as she reaches for the water Holly gave, but failed when a tall man reached at Red and pulls her close to him by the waist.

" That was quite a lovely show you put on my dear," said a man with short brown wild hair, dark eyes and a prosthetic hand. Had on a long black leather coat and a belt with a gold buckle, making him look like an urban pirate until it hit Red on who this man was.

" Captain Hook I presume? " she asks as he looks down at her, his dark eyes wandering down at her cleavage, making her feel uncomfortable.

" You presume right my dear, Killian Hook at your service miss Red," he tipped his invisible hat to her.

" Oh, well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Hook..." Red politely said as she tries to slip away from his strong grip on her hip but he held her closer to him.

" My miss Red, may I have the pleasure of buying you a drink? You must be thirsty for something stronger after your performance" he said with his smooth accent as his good hand creeps down below her dress, he was lifting it up and snaked his hand under and gently rubbed her over her panties. Red choked on the water and quickly pushed his hand away from her.

" Sorry, I dont drink while I'm working, and I for sure as hell don't drink with pigs" she shot back as she goes to hide behind the bar in order to stay away from Hook.

" Oh my dear, you must relax and let loose. As well as take a risk, you never know, you might actually like what this 'pig' can do. " he said to her

" I rather not, so don't you dare go near me." Red puffed out as she hides her tip jar behind the bar.

Hook gave her a smirk and reached out to touch her face but Holly quickly grabbed ahold of him from his wrist "Watch what line you cross or you're gonna lose your other hand pal."

Hook gave her a nasty look but then quickly puts on his mask and gives her a charming smile. " Didn't know there was a line to cross, my apologies Miss Holly. " he says to her as he retrieves his hand back.

Holly guides Red to the door to the back room as he eyes him then faces Red. " Take your break in the back Red, before you do though I need you to take the crates of the empty bottles in the alley, it's cluttering up the place"

Red was about to say something but then looks back at Hook and nodded, "Okay, thanks Holly" she thanked her before she quickly retreated back. Red made haste as she was organizing the empty bottles of liquor in order for them not to fall and break when she takes them out, she unlocked the back door and started to take out each create one by one, shivering as the cold air hits her bare skin. Red walked further out in the alley and bends over to carefully place down the create to avoid making loud noises when she heard the sound of the door closing, she quickly gasps and pops up when she sees the man named Georgie Porgie smirking at her with his hand on the door.

" Now ain't that a lovely site to behold" he said to her as he walks towards her with a cocky grin. Red blushes at his words, realizing that he saw her butt as she bent over. She quickly pulls her dress down the best she could and crossed her arms over her chest to hide the evidence of what the cold air was doing to her.

" W-what are you doing? " She tries to sound firm.

" Oh just hear wondering if a lovely thing like you needed help, forgot your coat I see. "

" I figured I could have done this quickly, didn't realize it was this much though. " she honestly confessed, Georgie stood in front of her looking down at her petite figure as she tries to avert her eyes to his gaze.

" Well good thing I'm here to keep you warm" he said as he leans in, "I have deal for you love, how about you leave this dump and work for me, I'll pay you handsomely and you get to sing and dance on a real stage"

Red leans back away as Georgie gets closer, her back bumps into the wall of the building by doing so. " I uh, thanks for the offer, but I am not interested"

" Just think about it Red, you would be the main attraction in the Pudding and Pie. Men will throw money at your direction just to see you dance for them, I can teach you many things girl, on stage and even in the bedroom, went I'm done with you, people are gonna be _begging _to have a taste of your pie love" Georgie started to caress the curves of Red's body, making her flinch and push away.

" I'm not interested in anything, and if they want a piece of 'my pie' they should try the bakery then" Red shot back before she started to walk away until Georgie grabbed her by the wrist and slams her back against the wall.

" I don't like smart asses love, you best find something useful with your mouth before I find something else for you " He hissed at her as he leans his body over hers.

" Get off me if you know what's good for you! " Red threaten as she tries to push his slim body away from hers.

"Would you consider my offer if I tell you I can protect you from greedy hands? Or hand in the situation with Hook, or how about away from the Big Bad Wolf? I've heard The bastard has been stalking around your apartment, maybe he wants to finish the job with you" he says as he thrusts his pelvis close to Red's hips, making her skin crawl.

" I rather take my chances, so now leave me the hell alone! " she yelled the last sentence as she tries to him but Georgie grabs her fist and pushes them up against the wall and leans in to her face.

" No can do love, not until I get what I came here for" he whispers to her as he goes in for a kiss, Red tenses her body and shuts her eyes as she feels his lips ghost over her red ones, but was saved by the sound of a familiar voice.

" Georgie!" They both looked up at the direction of the voice and saw Bigby standing at the front of the alley, "didn't you hear what the little lady said? " Georgie growled at his direction as Bigby heads up to their direction, "leave her the fuck alone, or you're gonna answer to me"

Red looks up at Bigby with surprise yet relief to see him, could never picked a better time for him to show up. Georgie scoffed under his breath and pulls away from Red "I'll see you next time Red," he said to her before walking away. Red sighs and fixes her dress as Bigby walks up to her.

" Are you alright? " He asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help..." Red replies as she pulls her hair away from her face. Bigby averts his eyes as Red turns away to avoid her breast from popping out of the tiny dress. " Damn creeps.." she whispers more to herself rather than Bigby.

" What do you expect with a song like the one you picked? " He reminded her as he glances over his shoulder.

" You were here the whole time? I didn't see you in the crowd"

" Just arrived at the last song.."

"I see.." Red raised an eyebrow as she crosses her arms, " are you here to ask me a million questions again? "

"I uhh, just came for a drink. Didn't think it would be this full." He lied on the drink part but had to be honest with the crowd part, that took him by surprise.

" What are you doing out here then? "

" Now who's the one with a million questions, " Bigby smirks at her.

" A girl gotta be careful, you've been popping up at my home, hope you're not stalking me"

" Only been doing my job to protect the fables of our community" he answers her as he steps closer, feeling the mischievous wolf inside him come to life, Bigby can never understand why but it always seems like Red is the only girl that brings the bad out of the wolf.

" Oh really? Then why-" Red was cut off by the sound of the front door of the Trip Trap slam open, a group of loud drunken fables started walking home together, slurring and singing together with arms over each shoulders and dragging a passed out man. "Crap!"

" What's wron-woah!" Bigby tries to ask but got cut short when Red pulled him closer to her by his coat.

" You say you protect fables? Prove it right now! " she whispers to his face as then pulls him further to her to the point of his body touching hers.

" Red, what are you-"

" Shhh, hide me!" She interrupted him as she hides her face to his chest, Bigby glances back at the group of men and realized some were Hook's pirate crew as they cursed like sailors. He looked down Red and sighs as he wraps her up in his long brown coat to hide her like it was a curtain and held one arm around her waist as his other arm rested above her head and against the wall.

" You know the alley is too dark for them to see," he reminds her.

" I don't wanna risk it, I'm trying to avoid Hook and his crew, now shush" Red whispers to him as Bigby rolls his eyes. His ears perked as one of the pirates mentioned Ref.

" Mm mm mmmmm! The Red looked amazing tonight"

" Good enough to eat up in the bedroom! " another fable shot out while the rest laughs, Bigby let's out a low growl and Red simply blushed and looked away.

" Gonna go kick his ass" Bigby grunted out but Red quickly wrapped her arms around his waist to stop him.

" You seriously gonna start a fight with a bunch of drunken pirates that hate you in front of a bar full of MORE drunken guys that hate you too? "

Bigby sighs in annoyance and wraps his arm around her again, their was loud crashing sounds coming from the alley, Bigby glanced at the entrance to see one of the fables was knocked down into the trashcans.

" Watch where you bloody go!" The one on the ground yelled.

" You should watch where you're going you codfish! Need to take a piss" the over sized man said as he started walking deeper into the alley. He was a big muscular man out of the 6 men, it was possible Bigby could take him but would be in trouble if his buddies helped him out. Red froze by the sound of the heavy footsteps getting closer to their location, until they stopped just a few feet away from them and unzips his pants.

The smell of urine invaded Bigby's sensitive nose, tempted to snort out the disgusting smell but kept quiet and buries his nose in Red's soft hair. She smells of sweat and smoke due to playing in a crowded room full of men smoking, but underneath it all Red smelled of roses that made Bigby's heart beat faster, he tangled his fingers in her silky smooth hair, getting lost in her feminine scent.

Red was too worried to notice Bigby's actions, she swallowed a ball of saliva and tries to focus on something else then the thought of getting caught. She hides her face in Bigby's chest and takes a deep breath, getting it caught in her throat by the unfamiliar scent and blinked her eyes. Bigby smelled of soap and freshness and something else that Red can only describe it as, 'manly'. She blushed at that as she removes her face from his chest and looks up only to have her eyes meet with his.

They both stared at each other, body squish together and senses at a high. Bigby was about to say something but Red blinked away by the sound of the big man walking away with the other drunks. After a few moments they both broke apart, averting there eyes away from each other as they adjust themselves.

" You owe them money or something? " Bigby asks, not looking at her. Red crosses her arms and shook her head.

"Captain Hook was a perverted jerk to me, wanted something I didn't like. So I was worried that maybe his men might kidnapp me for him or something. " Red confessed her worries as they both looked at each other at the same time.

"You don't have to worry about Hook for a while. " Bigby said while lighting a cigarette.

" Why should I not worry, "

"I saw what he did to you at the bar, gave him a few words of wisdom if he ever bothers you again. "

" Which were? "

" If he touches you again he's gonna lose his other hand" he puffed out.

" Very wise words indeed"

"Yep. Even took his fake hand as a demonstration" Bigby said as he pulls out the prosthetic hand from his coat pocket, Red raised an eyebrow at it by the sight of the blood on its fingers.

" What's with the blood? " she had to ask

"Oh I uh..kinda smacked him around with it" he confessed while waving the hand around.

Red couldn't help herself at that, she started laughing out loud by the thought of Hook being slapped with his own hand. Bigby smirks at her reaction and starts to chuckle himself while throwing the hand in the dumpster.

" We should get you inside or you'll freeze to death" Bigby said to her as he reaches the small of her back. Usually Red would have hissed at him and pushed him away but after what he did to Hook and hid her from trouble, she was in a friendly good mood.

" Speak for yourself, your hair is still wet, hop out of the shower and changed? " Red asks as she reaches out to comb his hair with her fingers. " You're gonna get sick"

Bigby rolled his eyes at that, "worried about my health suddenly? That's a first" he teased as he messed up her hair.

"Yeah, don't get used to it though, it's a one time deal" she said to him before walking away out of the alley.

Bigby eyes her down as he follows her out as well, reminding himself that the road to Red's forgiveness takes patience and baby steps.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait, I had writer block so I just kinda messed around for a while. Started watching Once Upon a Time on Netflix and zomg I am loving iiiit! I was also browsing the Web for Red Riding Hood stuff and found a coloring book of Little Red and Georgie Porgie. I was like 'OMG IDEA!' So there you go.**

**Hope you guys liked the choice of song for Red to play, I just LOVE Gang of Four, and to me 'Damaged Goods' is right for a new stripper. For those who haven't heard of them I highly recommend looking them up, as well as the other choice of songs. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and write a review about it. I missed hearing you guys thoughts, cause you know, mine are in the gutter lolz.**

**Until next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Who ever said it was a good idea to have the man who saved your life sit in a bar next to the wolf who ate you up. Nobody, cause it was only common sense not to even have them under the same roof together with the former damsel in distress caught in the middle.

The entire bar fell silent when Bigby entered the bar after Red, all chatter died down and eyes shifted to them. Woody's eyes however were the most dangerous looking one in the room, making Red realize that this could get ugly fast if it goes south.

" Take a seat and I'll serve you a drink Mr. Wolf..." She said in a calm voice as she starts to clean up an empty table, Bigby pulls out a chair and Sits himself down as he glances around the bar then to Red as she picks up the empty bottles.

" I'll have a Midas Gold," he casually said.

Red nods and heads up to the bar while feeling the heavy eyes on her. She started to pour the drink and placed it on a tray when Holly came up to her. " Red, mind telling me why the wolf is in my bar? " she asked with a low hiss

Red grabbed a dish cloth as she looks up at her and shrugs, "even wolves need a drink from the watering hole "

" Rather have him die of thirst" Woody joined in with a hint of anger in his voice, Red could tell right away he was holding most of it back. She threw the cloth over her shoulder and reached out for Woody's hand.

" Hey relax hun, he'll be gone before you'll know it. I don't want him here anymore than you do" Red let's go of his hand but he grabs it back and pulls her closer to his face.

" I don't want you near the wolf Red, he's dangerous" he whispers to her as he glares back at Bigby, Red looks back at the wolf as well and sees his eyes staring intensely at them, not happy with seeing Woody and her so close together.

" I'll be fine Woody, I have you here to protect me right?" She tries to humor him as she playfully grabs his chin and lightly shook his head before heading back to Bigby. She quickly wipes up the table and places his beer down, " anything else sheriff? "

Bigby broke his dark gaze at Woody and looks back up to her, "Yeah, keep me company. " he said to her making Red blink with surprise. She glanced back at Woody to see his teeth clench then back to Bigby

"Sorry, can't while working"

" How about when you're done then? I'll wait for you "

"It's gonna be a long wait" she warns him in order to dismiss the thought in his mind, but Bigby simply leans back on the chair, making it squeak and lit up a cigarette. Wordlessly telling her that he's not going anywhere.

Red went back to the bar while eyeing Woody who's not even bothering to hide his dislike of Bigby, he for sure as heck didn't like what he said about waiting. Red tried to ignore it and just continues on to work by pouring drinks and maintaining the bar, time flew by due to the rush of serving crazy amount of drunken fables. The Trip Trap slowly became empty as fables decide to go home, whether because they were too drunk to continue, had work, or where scared of the wolf among the sheep.

It was now only Holly, Woody, 3 other fables and Bigby who never moved from his spot. "Go clean the tables while I take care of the bar" Holly ordered as she starts to clean the bar, Red nodded and grabbed a tray and cloth and started whipping down the first table.

" Where did you get that choker? " Bigby asked out loud, Red glanced at him and caressed the pendant as she blushes, she looks away from his eyes and glances at the mess he made on his table that had 4 empty mugs of beer and a full ashtray. By the look on his posture Red can tell he was buzzing.

" I bought it...thought it looked pretty..." she said as she thinks back at her mundy crush. Red continued to clean the tables in order to hide from the wolf so he won't figure out the lie.

" Looks beautiful on you" he commented on the pendant as his eyes stares at her neck. " Though to be honest it looks kinda strange looking at myself in jewelry"

"You should see the Halloween costumes they have, the wolf ones are dressed up like pimps"

Bigby chuckles at that as Red hides her own amusement of the thought of having the real big bad wolf in a pimp suit. " For how long have you been working here Red?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Like 3 weeks? I think, lost track" she replied then went back to cleaning and went to the next table.

Bigby flicked some ashes in to the tray As he kept his eyes on her. " Bakery wasn't enough? "

" Not with a boss like Mr. Gingerbread, practically a slave working there" she said with a fuss, "but..it's what pays the bills"

" Why not get a better job? Better than these jobs" he gestures his hand around, as if saying to have a look around.

Red stops at the last table and rests her hand on her hip. " You think it's that easy looking for jobs I want? " she asks with annoyance of what he suggested.

"Never said you'd look for one alone" he held her gaze as he took another drag.

Red steps up in front of Bigby's table and studies his expression of his face, trying to figure him out. " Why are you suddenly interested in me? You never leave me alone and you just pop out of nowhere, why stay here for hours just to have me 'keep you company' "

Bigby exhales the smoke he held on and puts out the cigarette. " you'd make a hell of a detective with all your questions"

" I'm serious, you can cut the jokes and answer them"

"All I wanna do is get on your good side Red, we all came to the mundy world to get a second chance, and I'm-"

"If you think you can earn Red's grace just by being nice to her you got another thing coming wolf! " Woody cut into the conversation as he got up from his stool, he grabbed Red's shoulders and pulled her back with a little more force then he intended to. A squeak of surprise came out of Red by the impact.

_uh oh..please don't butt in with your drunken state! _Red thought as she glanced up at Woody, his words were slurred and his breath smell of alcohol.

"How about minding your own fuckin business Woody! This is between me and Red" Bigby growled out between his teeth.

" Well now it's between you and me! So leave Red alone! "

"Oh my hero" Red quietly said to herself while rolling her eyes but Bigby still caught it, by the look he glanced at her, Bigby didn't like it very much. He let's out a low growl as he gets up on his feet and glared down at Woody.

"Hey sheriff! If you and Woody want to kill each other, take it outside! " Holly yelled out, getting pissed off to the point of getting out of her glamour, revealing her true forum.

feeling the tension rise the remaining fables in the bar ran out, fearing of getting caught in a crossfire. Red clicked her tongue and scoffed off to the situation. "Can't you guys give it a rest already? My god what is it with Fables stepping up to 'defend my honor' like as if were still in our damn homeland! " Red waved around her hands in a hysterical manner then grunts out in frustration between the two fables, she grabbed the tray from the table and rushed to the Bar to throw away the bottles.

" Red, you know I was just trying-" Woody said after her but got interrupted.

" Ah bah bah bah! I don't wanna hear it Woody! I know you saved me and my grandmother in the passed and I'm forever grateful to you because of it, but I am not yours to be defending for! " she said while forcing down the tray, Red folded the wash cloth and glared at Bigby, " and YOU Wolf, I don't know what your deal is but trying to be buddies with me ain't happening! Thanks for saving me and all those two times but it's still not going to change my mind about you, I still hate your guts sheriff! " Red was fuming mad and threw the cloth to his face and grabbed her coat.

" You're more trouble than your worth kid" Holly said to Red while eyeing the two speechless fables and tabbing her crossed arms with her claw.

" Surprises myself too Holly, you should fire me."

"Not a chance Red " Holly glances at her and smirks at her attempt.

Red smirks back as she puts on her pea hooded coat, she collects her rolled up money and pockets it as she passes Holly and packs her on the back. " I'll see you tomorrow night Holly, and screw you guys, I'm going home. " Red shot back at both Woody and Bigby as she walks pass them while flipping the bird.

Woody rubs the back of his neck, looking guilty by the outburst from Red, putting him in his place. " I'm heading out too...sick at staring at this fuckin wolf.." he shook his head and started heading out. " See you around Holly" Woody zipped up his checkered jacket and headed out the door, leaving Bigby alone in the bar with Holly, with a scolded look on his face.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes while getting out his wallet "Gimme one more Midas Gold and I'll be out of your hair..." he sat down on a stool and placed the money down, Holly looks down at the cash and back at Bigby, with an unsure look on her face.

" I better not see you here again after this sheriff" she said to him as she pours a drink, after she sets it down Holly goes to the back room, not even bothering to stick around for small talk.

Bigby sat there staring at the bottom of the mug, getting lost in thought about what happened tonight here. _I should give up on this shit, if Red wants nothing to do with me I should just leave it as that..._He thought to himself as he raises his glass. And it was true, every time he goess one step forward then shit happens that throws him two steps back, he was just getting tired of it.

" Can't say that I didn't try..." he said to himself as he drinks up to that. Holly barged out of the door and started muttering to herself while folding a white dress with red buttons, catching Bigby's eyes by the familiarity.

" Damn it Red, you're gonna get your ass in trouble" she spoke to herself while placing the dress in a paper bag and grabs her jacket. " You better get the hell out of here sheriff, bars closing. "

" Red's uniform, " he asked already knowing the answer.

" Yeah, she forgot it so I gotta take it to her or she won't have nothing for tomorrow" Holly placed the bag down on the bar and kneels down to collect her things.

It could have been the 5 beers he had, it could have been because he wanted to one up Woody after Red called him her 'hero', he'll it could have been because deep down Bigby didn't wanted to give up on trying, despite the facts he said to himself. He took one more quick drink from his beer, finishing it up before he grabbed the paper bag and storms out the bar to find Red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red was freezing by the time she made it to her ghetto apartment building, she walks into the building and started to rub her hands together for friction as she walks up towards the mail and sees a sticky note on her mailbox.

" Red, When you see this note come visit me, ASAP! -Piper" Red sighs and face palms herself by the note, "When can I get a break" she asks out loud as she starts heading up the stairs. Her legs started to ache as she reaches the 5th floor but sighs in relief by the sight of the apartment number above the door, Red never really comes up to the top floor due to the smell but she would rather get things over with before things would get out of hand like a rat infestation at her home, Red covers her nose and knocks 3 times at the door.

" Come in" said a man inside, Red turns the know and lightly pushes the door, making it squeak as it slowly opens itself for her. Her skin started to crawl in disgust by the sight of the rat infested apartment, critters were running all over the floor, there was droppings everywhere and a large over size nest in th corner of the room.

_oh gross.._Red mentally said to herself as she slowly walks inside, watching on where she steps to avoid poop and scattering rats. " Hello? Piper you here? " she calls out, Red hears the sound of music from a flute instrument in the far corner of the kitchen. She carefully steps towards the location of the music while calling out again. " Hello? "

"Over here child" said a man as he pauses his music before continuing. Red turns to the corner of the counter kitchen and sees a tall skinny man with black matted hair and dark eyes sitting on the floor playing the wooden pipe, he had rats all on his lap while two were on his shoulder and one on his head, all just relaxing on the dirty mouse looking fable as he continues to play the same melody over and over.

"Pied Piper..." Red spoke his name while still holding her nose.

He stops playing his pipe and starts to pet the two rats on his shoulder, "Hello dear Red, so glad you got my note" he said to her as he smiles, exposing his two large front teeth.

" How could I not? You had it on my mailbox" Red reminded him while showing off the crumpled up sticky note. "I don't have a lot of time for chitchat Piper, I'm tired and want to go home so tell me what this is about? "

Pipers grin turned into a frown "home? That's all you care about? Home?!" He asked her with a demanding tone. " All of my friends get tired to of the day and yearn to come home too you know! " He says to her as he gestures to his rats he speaks of. "One little friend in particular is little Thomas the 3rd! A very good friend of mine that never came home last night! " He started to shout as he gets up, making all of the rats fall from his lap.

Red tries to hide her disgust and dodge the rats as they started to run around the tiny kitchen floor. " What does that have got to do with me? "

Piper gets the shoe box that was on the kitchen counter and opens the lid to show her a large dead rat as he starts to cry, "it has everything to do with you since it was YOUR damn cat that killed poor Thomas! " He cries out.

Red shrieks out and steps back, causing her to jump up and scream by the sound of a rat shrieking who's tail she stepped on. " How would you even know it was my Aiden? What if it was another cat?"

" I know it was him! I'm sure of it! And there's no way you're gonna squirm out of this Red!" He started screaming as tears continues to pour. All of the rats in the apartment started to circle around Red, making fear grow inside her.

" Well what the hell do you want me to do about it! " she yells out as the circle around her closes in on her.

Piper wipes his big runny nose and looks down at his little filthy friends and back at her, " you have to pay us for Thomas ' funeral, plus for our pain and suffering so you better cough up 1000 dollars! "

"What?! That's crazy I don't have that kind of money! " Red said with shock on her face, she knows that this man was crazy but this was crossing the line.

" I don't care! I don't care how you do it but you better get the money in 3 days or I'm gonna have my friends eat you and your family alive while you sleep! " He threatens as he steps closer to her.

" You can't do that! That's not possible to-" Red tries to protest but stops and screams as the rats started to climb on her shoes and coat. She felt a rat jump on her shoulder, making her grab it and throw it across the kitchen, she runs towards the door, slamming her body as she looks back and sees Piper walking towards her with the rats following him, Red struggles with the doorknob and starts to bang the door with her fist to get it loose until she finally opens it and ran out the apartment, causing her to lose balance and fall in the hallway.

"3 days Red, or you and your family will face the same fate poor Thomas faced!" He yelled out before slamming the door.

Red leans against the wall with her knees to her chest as she covers her face with her shaky hands. A small sob came out of her as she shook her head. "What the hell...where am I gonna get the money? " she asked herself as her thoughts ran a hundred miles, this has turned out to be a terrible night for Red and there really is nothing that can make it worse...

" When you said you live in a rat hole, didn't expect it to be so literally" A familiar voice said to her, making her freeze completely and the growing fear she had inside transformed into pure terror. Red looked up from her hands and stared at him with wide eyes. " You sure look surprise as hell to see me here." He says as he waves at her then reaches for her hand to pick her up.

_No, no freaking way this is real. This CAN'T be real! _she thought to herself as she stares at his light blue eyes. " Randy?!"

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, we have a mundy in the fable house! Oh noz! Stay tuned to see what happens, D:**

**Till next time. **

**-Nelly**

**P.s.**

**I'm starting to notice I have been losing some faves and followers since I have changed the rating to M. I like to apologize to those who have lost interest and would like to know what reasons you guys have, I know I'm not the best writer in the world, writing was never my best subject in class to be honest, but I like to hear both the good AND the bad from you guys, instead of having me here scratching my head as to what I'm doing wrong. **

**If it's due to lack of writing skills, let me know so I can better myself. If it's due to the sexual content I have been adding, please let me know. I do have a one shot fanfic of Bigby Red called 'Seeing Red Again' that I can start to continue it so I can throw all the smut there as a alternative choice or something. If you got no reason and just got bored with it I'm sorry and I hope you will find a fanfic that will fit better for you, can't please everyone I guess. :c **

**Anyways, as for the rest of the fans, thank you all for sticking around and commenting on my story. I'm so grateful for the support and honored to have my story part of your favs and follows.**

**My one shot**

** s/10265424/1/Seeing-Red-Again**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had 'Howling For You' by The Black Keys, playing while writing this chapter, up to a certain point that is. Try to guess what point ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Red? You okay? " He as asked while reaching for her hand.

Red was stunned, she was shocked, and most of all, she was terrified. She quickly got up on her feet and started to drag Randy to the stairs. " What the hell are you doing here! How did you find me!"

"Woah easy, I was doing my rounds on my clients and saw you, I assumed you were going home so I followed you so I can know where you-"

" You don't need to know anything! Don't you realize what you done? How much trouble I can be? It's dangerous for you here! " Red blurred out while dragging him down the stairs, she kept looking around each floor and made a run for it while holding tight on Randy's arm.

" What the hell Red? You're making it sound like this place is a death trap or something. "

" It is a death trap! You have to get out of here before someone sees you! "

They were close to the first floor, Red kept praying in her head that no fables were in the lobby. " Red you need to calm down, if this place is as dangerous as you say, you need to move out of here, live with Cindy or even Travis or-" Randy tried to pull his arm away from her grasp.

" I can't move away from here don't you get it! I had a reason I never wanted to tell you guys where I-" Red's sentence cut short once they made it to the lobby, out of all the fables she didn't wanted to see, Bigby Wolf was way at the bottom of the list, and there he was, entering the building.

_oh god oh god oh god! _She kept cursing in her mind as she turns around and pushes Randy back up the stairs before Bigby saw them. " Red what the fu-" Randy protested as they got out of view shot from the lobby.

" Go back, go back! " she urged him as she kept pushing him up further and further, until a cold chill ran up her spine.

" Red? " Bigby asked out loud from the lobby, he obviously heard her voice due to her lack of whispers. Her body started trembling as she heard the Wolf's footsteps coming closer. She passed Randy since he was being too slow and started pulling him up.

" Randy please, just trust me! Please! " she whispers to him as she looks back with eyes full of fear. He studies her face with an arched eyebrow and looks over his shoulder to the sound of the footsteps. Whether it was Red's pleads or the sound of the man getting closer the realization begin to sink in and started running up the stairs on his own with Red.

They went up to the second floor and Red gasps by the sight of an apartment door opening, fables were too distracted to notice her and her mundy friend but she had to think fast. With the group of fables in the front and the wolf in the back Red tries to break into an apartment and hoped for the best.

"Randy come on! " she calls out to him while slamming herself to the door, but Randy quickly moves her to the side and kicks it down and pushes her inside. Once in the dark room they heard screams in the hallway, the fables heard them break into the abandon apartment.

" That apartment has been broken in!" They both heard someone scream.

" To the fire escape!" Red said to Randy as they head to the window. She gasps out loud by the sound of running in the hallway, the quick footsteps were getting closer and the familiar voice calls out.

" Red?! Where are you?!" Bigby called out again, his voice was laced with worry and haste but she couldn't afford to stop now, not when Randy's life could be at risk.

" Who the hell is that Red? " Randy asks her as he goes through the window.

" Someone you don't want to meet! " she replies, Randy was about to head down to the latter but it broken down to the ground.

" Shit! We can't go down! " He informs her, panic starts to rise and curses at the troll that broke the latter while escaping. She looks up and urges Randy to the other latter.

" Go up! Go up!" She demands, with out a seconds thought Randy starts to climb up as Red closes the window and starts to follow.

" It's too far of a climb for the top floor and the dude can catch up to us" Randy shouted out to her, Red tried her best to make the calculation of which window belongs to her room when she looked up until she saw her bedroom lamp on, lighting up her balcony to reveal her red flower pot with the mini red roses.

" There! The window with the red flowers is my apartment! Go there! " she ordered, they reach the 3rd floor and Randy started to jump from the next balcony as Red looks down and sees Bigby climbing up the latter, he messed up on his footing and slipped down, cursing out loud by his clumsiness. For once she was thankful for the buzz he has from drinking the beers he ordered at the Trip Trap.

" Red come on! " Randy called out while gesturing her to jump with his open arms, she starts to take off her red heels and climbs up the railings, before she readies herself to jump she looks down and feels her stomach drop by the sight of the distance down below. " Don't look down and jump, I'll catch you trust me! "

"Red?!" Bigby's distant voice snapped her back to the reality of the situation, without even giving a second thought, Red jumps over to the other balcony and into Randy's arms.

" Let's go!" Red breathes out as they continued to run. They jumped over 2 more balconies until they had one more to jump to make it to Red's window, Randy jumped over first, almost knocking her flower pot. Red climbs up the railings and readies herself to jump, but she slips and loses balance, causing her to miss her target, but Randy quickly leans over and catches her by the arm making her body swing over and slam against the metal bars. " Ah!" She screams out as she hits herself by the impact.

" Red! Hang on! " Randy calls out as he pulls her up, he helps her climb over until she stumbles on the floor to catch her breath as Randy tries to open the window, "shit, won't budge" they both gasp by the sound of Bigby jumping over to the balcony from the distance, getting closer and closer.

"Break it!" Red demands, Randy was about to protest until they heard another grunt and a slam as Bigby jumps over to the second balcony.

" Sorry Red " Randy apologies as he gives a hard elbow to the window, causing it to shatter.

" Go hide! " she calls out as he climbs inside the room first.

" I'm not leaving you to-"

"I know this guy, i can handle him, you however are a stranger to him now go!" She cut down his protest. Red was getting up and started to climb in after him until she heard another slam on her balcony and a firm grip on her slim ankle. She screams out and turns over to face whoever grabbed her but Bigby let's go of her ankle and grabs both her wrist with his hands.

"Red? What's going on? Why were you running from me?" Bigby asks as he climbs in and rests his knees on her bed, her bare legs were trapped between his thighs as she tries to struggle out of his hands, she glances around her room and sees no Randy in sight, "answer me Red! Who was that man with you! Did he break into that apartment and took you with him?"

Red tries to calm her breathing and stares into his brown eyes, they were full of fear and concern. She took a deep breath to and quickly tries to think of an excuse. " There was no one Bigby, it was all me, I broke into the apartment and made a run for it. "

Bigby raises up his eyebrows by the answer but then Furrowed them together, "Red tell me the truth, I can smell the marijuana selling bastard in here, don't lie for them, have they threaten you? Where are-"

" I am not lying, thats my secret stash I have in here too, so keep it on the down low! And everything else, all the running and breaking and entering, it was all me. I was practicing on how to run on my heels if someone came after me in this building" she continues to lie to him, "so many bad guys here Bigby you know that! So I just wanted to prepare myself"

Bigby let's go of one of her wrists and gently cuffs her face then rests his hand behind her neck as he tries to think on what subject to scold her with first, "are you out of your mind? You could have been hurt, you could have fallen off the balconies! I heard you scream outside and thought of the fuckin worst! And you broke your own window?"

" I uh, lost my keys and this was the only way in.." she hesitantly replies, knowing by the look on his face he wasn't buying it.

"And you're smoking marijuana?" He asks as an afterthought "What the hell Red? You know that's-"

" Why are you here anyways? You're drunk, and don't deny it cause I was the one who served you the alcohol. You could have been hurt yourself" she tries to change the subject. Bigby blinks at her and let's go of her wrists and leans back.

" I uh..I" he tries to answer as he looks away of what Red believes to be of embarrassment, he leans further back and pops one arm out the window while the other holds on to the window frame for balance as he reaches out and pulls in a brown paper bag with the Trip Trap logo on the side. Bigby grunts out as he gets back into her room and shakes his hand as he gives her the bag. "You forgot your work uniform from the Trip Trap..." he says to her as he tries to bite the palm of his hand.

Red slightly opens her mouth with surprise, she reaches for the bag and peaks inside, seeing her lovely red and white dress folded at the bottom. "You seriously chased after me just to give me my dress?"

" Well, the original plan was to knock at your front door, but after hearing the break in I improvised" he joked on the last bit as he pulls out a shard of glass in his hand.

" Well, now that-" there was a light 'thud' sound of something falling from Red's closet, all the color left her face as fear shot back at her ten fold.

_Crap! Randy you clutz! _Red thought to herself as she imagine him knocking down something inside. Her heart beat was ringing in her ears when Bigby let's out a low hushed growl as he stares intensely at the closet door, he was about to get up from the bed until Red thought fast and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Bigby-eep!" She gave a small shriek as she loses balance and falls back on her bed, accidentally bring Bigby down with her.

He landed on top to her tiny frame body, knocking the wind out of her. "Shit, you alright? " He quickly props up on his elbows as Red tries to catch her breath.

"I - I'm" she tries to speak as she rests her hand on her small stomach, Red tries to take a few deep breathes but another sound from the closet made her lose it again completely. Bigby tries to get up again with more haste to get to the closet but Red wrapped her arms around his neck once more and brought him down to her body for a close tight hug. " T-thank you, for the bag" she managed to say, while squeezing him for a tighter hug. She felt a little dizzy due to no air and the strong smell of alcohol from Bigby's breath was making it worse.

" Red, I gotta-" he started as he tries to pry open her hands behind his neck until she leans in on his face and gives Bigby a quick kiss on the lips, making him stiff up with shock as if she has froze him on the spot. He looked down at her with wide eyes and open mouth, all words and syllables lost by her small kiss as she kept panting to catch her breath.

"I - I'm really grateful for it" Red said to him as her breathing at last became back to normal. She looks down at his lips and let's out a light giggle by the small red stain from her lipstick, she rested her hand on his stubbled cheek and started to rub it off with her thumb until the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, she had just kissed Bigby Wolf. Red stops with her rubbing, leaving her thumb between his lower lip as she stares back into his eyes with the same shock as his, they laid like that for what felt like a lifetime, both getting lost in the moment as of what just happen between the two, the girl in red, and the big bad wolf.

Red parted her lips to whisper out an apology but the words got cut short as Bigby started to lean in closer to her face, his lips half an inch away from hers until both there heads snapped at the direction of the closet as the door slowly creaks open. Red's heart stopped, praying to god that Randy wouldn't come out until she saw her black cat Aiden, walk into the light and started to meow at his master.

Red let's out a loud sigh by the sight of her baby and lays her hand on Bigby's chest, trying to push him up as she sits herself up. " Aiden, what are you doing in the closet you silly kitty" she cooed at her pet as it jumps up to the bed and started to meow at her face.

Bigby quickly gets off the bed and clears his throat as Red carefully climbs off as well and shakes off the bits of glass from her coat. " Sorry about that..." Bigby said to her as he reaches for her back, making her jump by the sudden hand. Bigby raised up his other hand as a sign of surrender as he gently brushes off the glass Red couldn't reach.

" You cut your hand, " Red stated as she reaches the bleeding hand he held up. His fingers twitched as she starts to pull out the bigger shards sticking out.

" It's nothing...I had worse" he hissed after when Red pulled out another large shard. She stared at the gash in his hand to try to avoid his eyes but then got snapped back up by the sound of Aiden hissing at Bigby. " should have stuck to your hiding place if you don't like me" he said to the cat, reminding Red about someone else hiding.

_Oh crap, Randy! "_you stay here and I'll be right back" she quickly said to him as she takes a peak in her closet to find it empty, she ran out her room and looked around the small apartment until she found him under her mother's bed. " Oh god Randy are you okay? " she asked him with relief.

" I should be asking YOU that! " He whispered to her as he starts to crawl out.

" No no don't get out yet! I'm gonna walk this guy out the apartment you stay here until I come get you I promise" Red whispers back as she brushes the short strands of hair from his eyes.

" What the fuck is going on Red?"

"I'll explain later, but please don't get out" she quickly got out of the room and fetched the first aid kit from the bathroom and was about to head back to her room until she slams to Bigby's chest, "Bigby, you scared me. I told you I would be back"

" I was just gonna see my own way out, I doubt your grandma would be thrilled to have me in here" he said to her while scratching his cheek. Red nodded in agreement and grabbed Bigby by the arm.

" That's why I'm going to fix that hand of yours in the laundry mat, less eyes there. " she said to him as they head out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once they arrived at the buildings laundry room Red guided him to sit down on the only chair as Red prepares the tweezers and alcohol, she grabbed his hand and placed it above the trash can as she squirts the liquid in the gash.

" Son of a bitch! " He cursed as his hand trembles when the alcohol started to foam in the gash. Red places down the bottle and tries to pull the glass with the tweezers, but Bigby kept frigging so she went on her knees at his side and wraps her arm around his in order to keep him still. She blew his hand to ease the stinging pain as she continues to pluck the glass out.

" Hold still" she ordered, something Bigby tried in all of the fibers of his being to follow. He felt the tiny pitching of the tweezers in his hand as he glances down at Red, started to bounce his other leg and looked around the empty room, the heat of the two dryers was making him sweaty and uncomfortable and the loud spinning sound was driving him crazy.

" Did it really had to be here? " he asked, Red simply pulled out a glass and threw it in the trash can to join the others.

" Didn't wanted to be seen with you" she flatly replied.

" That's a little harsh-owh!" He clenched his teeth as Red pulls out a big shard.

" It's the truth, I don't like to be seen with people I don't like"

Bigby scoffed at that, " Yeah, you don't wrap your arms around someone and-owh! Damn it Red you did that on purpose! " He growled out, Red just shrugs and throws the glass away.

" I was just thanking you for bringing my uniform" she said to him as she opens his hand wider.

Bigby was about to say a smart ass comment but quickly decided not to and kept his mouth shut, there was once again an awkward silence that filled the not so quiet room. He scratches his stubbled cheek with his free hand and then starts to rub his chin as he thinks about what else to say until he wipes his mouth then stops midway. He glances down at Red as he held his hand over his lips and thinks about the kiss. It was a small kiss, just a tiny peck, but a jolt ran through his entire body because of it, like a shock from a short circuit outlet.

" I think that's the last one" she said to him as she looks up, Bigby's heart started to beat faster by the sight of those green eyes of hers and turned away the same time she turned away as well. Red got up to her feet and fetched the gauzes and bandages from the first aid kit, she kneeled down in front of him and started to clean out the blood then dressing his hand.

" You didn't have to do this" he said to her

"I know, but I feel like if I don't do something about it now I'm gonna hear about it later, and I don't wanna see you at later. "

"Fair enough" Red started to wrap up his hand until the bandages ran out.

" That should do for now, don't go putting more work on that hand or you'll get it infected" she said to him as she collects the supplies back to the kit. Bigby got up from the chair and flexed his hand in to a loose fist then looks up at Red as she quickly heads out the door.

" Hey wait" he calls out to her as he follows her to the lobby, she stops and sighs as she looks back to him.

" What is it '

Bigby lost his train of thought by the sight of her small red lips "I uh..." he tries to think on what he was about to say and forum out the lost words, all while Red made a face that showed she was losing patience with him. _Has she always looked this cute while mad? What the hell am I thinking? _Bigby shook his head to get the random thought out of mind until Red scoffs in annoyance and walks towards the stairs.

" Goodbye Sheriff Wolf" she said to him without looking back.

" Hey wait! Uh, be more careful, and...stop breaking into people's apartments" he called out.

" Got it" she plainly answered as she starts heading up.

Bigby was about to head out the door until he remembers something else and shouts out to her, " and don't do drugs Red!"

"Whatever" she shouted back as her voice sounded small from the distance, Bigby quickly went out the door and to the sidewalk and stood there.

He grabbed ahold of his shirt as if he was gonna have a heart attack and looks back up to the building before he lit up a cigarette and started walking home.

_What...the hell did that kiss do to me?_

* * *

**Did you guys get what point? If so then yay for bomb dropping! Lol**

**I want to wish everyone a Happy Mothers Day today, I hope are all having a wonderful day today, and also wish your mothers a happy mothers day as well, I don't wanna sound depressing but spent as much time with them as possible because you never know when it's there last day.**

**I don't celebrate it much since for my family this day is a special yet sad day, we think of loving memory of my grandmother who left us on this very day 6 years ago. I love you abuelita, todos an nosotros de amamos y de extrañamos mucho. **

**I gotta go now, everyone's waiting for me, Dx**

**Until next time**

**Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know much on how the economy was back in the 80's I was born in the fall of 89 :/ all i know from what i remember growing up is that everything was cheap, so let's just say 1000 bucks is like 'holy hell' of an amount. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_It was just the excitement of it all...the adrenaline, _Red kept saying to herself over and over as she thinks back to last night's event. She was scared, tired, and desperate, her friend's life was in danger so her body reacted fast for a distraction. So why can't she get the kiss out of her head? All morning Red has been messing up and tripping on her own feet in the bakery that her mother thought that she could be coming down with something, it was thanks to her that Mr. Gingerbread over heard her and sent her home, Red was gonna protest on the demand but her mother cut in and said that she should go home and sleep. Unfortunately for Red, sleep was the last thing in her mind.

She didn't wanted to stay home alone with her thoughts, so she called up Travis and asked what where they doing since it was Saturday. He simply replied " gonna go make money". That got her attention, so Red went home to collect her acoustic guitar and met up with her friends, she ended up helping Randy and Travis carry Cindy's paintings on the way to the 5th Avenue near Central Park while Kristen pushed a metal shopping cart full of pots and cans and other stuff from the streets.

_haven't been back here in a while...not since Bigby save me.._Red thought to herself as she looks around the familiar streets in the daylight, The awful memory of that night came back to her, making shudder and shake her head. _come on, think of something else! _she told herself, and with that command her vivid memory of the kiss went back into her head again. _Aww come on, what the hell brain! _Red kept scolding herself over and over again whenever her mind went there, she shook her head and let's out a sigh. _am I really bothered with the fact That was my..._Red couldn't finish the thought, she refuses to finish it and accept her incident with the Wolf was her first kiss.

" Hey Red, you okay? " Kristen asked her as she rested both feet on the cart and started to ride.

" She's-" Randy tried to say something but was cut short.

" I'm fine, totally fine. " Red answers quickly while glancing at Randy, he just made a face and continues to walk.

_oh Randy, what am I going to do with you? _She thought to herself as she stares the back of his head.

When Red arrived back at her apartment last night she found Randy cleaning her bed from the glass, she was thanking her lucky starts that Randy didn't notice anything different from the residents of the building as well as the other way around, what he picked up however was that she had to get a certain amount of money for 'rat boy' as he nicknamed Piper and that the 'owner' of the Hollow Hill Apartments was a hell of a free runner, Red had to hit herself in the head for the false title she gave to Bigby to cover up his real identity.

" How much is Rat Boy asking Red? What is he gonna do in 3 days? " Randy asked her that night.

"H-he wants 1000 dollars or he'll try to...hurt me.." Red had to lie to him on the killing bit.

"What? Is he serious? Wait till I tell Travis and Kristen about this guy Red, we'll kick-"

" No Randy! Promise me you won't tell them anything, and I mean _anything! _This is my burden, and violence will just make it worse! " Red begged him, he gave her an unsure look but after so much begging from Red he finally caved in and promise to keep quiet if only he'll help out with her money problem.

" This maybe your problem but theirs no way I'm gonna let you face it alone, you're the baby sister of our little family Red" was all he said as he gave her the 60 dollars he had collected from his customers, and with that promise he left home, much good it's really doing since his body language is a dead give away that he's hiding something.

" You don't seem like yourself too Randy, what's going on? " Cindy asked as she shifts her large over sized bag of art supplies up higher on her shoulder.

" I...just got a lot on my mind right now" he answers as he pauses and shifts up the two paintings he was carrying for her.

_You and me both man. _Red thought to herself as she let's out a sigh, she didn't have time to be having a fight with herself about a silly kiss. She had work to do, bills to pay, and 1000 dollars to collect or her mother and grandmother will get eaten by Piper's disease infested rats, and Red doesn't want to even question it if it's a bluff or not. A man who kidnapped every child of Hamelin and drowned them in the river because they didn't pay him for taking care of there rat problem. Red always thought that the entire situation was set up by Piper from the very beginning, there's just no trusting that man, and the village did just that.

Once they arrived at an empty spot Kristen started to unload the stuff and placed them the best she could until she looks up at Randy, "Do I put them anywhere or what? "

" Here I'll handle this, trade" he said to her as he hands over the paintings, he quickly shifted the stuff around and placed one buckle down as a tip jar and flipped another one over to sit on. " Let's see how this goes" he said as he pulls out his drumsticks from his big back pocket and started to bang the pots and buckets as he sits himself down, the people who were passing by quickly stopped and looked in awe as his loud banging soon became a rhythm of the streets.

" sounds good" Cindy says as the nod their heads with the beat.

" Yep, I can work with this. " He said without stopping, "see you guys later. "

They all waved him goodbye as the rest continues to search for their own spot, next was Cindy who found herself a nice spot for advertising her paintings, so she took out her fold up table from the cart and started setting up as the rest puts her paintings on display with a sign that says "Speed Painter".

Next was Kristen who set down her own boom box and added her own mix tape, "good luck guys, see ya" she waves goodbye then starts to stretch her limbs as she prepares to dance.

Finally it was just Red and Travis alone with their acoustic guitars, "you think we'll do good? "Red asked with concern.

Travis reaches for her hand and gave it a kiss "we'll do great, come on, let's find us a spot. " he said to her as they continued walking while holding hands. After they walked for like 20 minutes they found themselves a good spot with full of people and away from the other performers, Travis sets down the last tip jar from the cart and took off his guitar and starts to check if it's tune. " You ready? " He asks her when he was done.

Red takes a deep breath then nodded at him, Travis smiles and starts to play 'Where is my mind', Red follows him with her guitar as he starts to sing the first verse, catching onlookers with the sound of his smooth voice.

"With your feet on the air and your head on the ground

Try this trick and spin it, yeah,

Your head will collapse, But there's nothing in it, And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind? "

Red's mind suddenly went to Bigby again by the chorus Travis sang, catching her by surprise, her hands tingled as she remembers the feel of his hair when she wrapped her arms wrapped around him, when her slim fingers combed through his dark brown hair, a spark ran up her spine when she remembers the feeling of her lips touching his in that brief moment, making her heart suddenly pound against her chest.

" Where is my mind?

Wayyyy out in the water, see it swimming"

Travis continues until it was Red's turn to sing. He gave her a little nudge with his elbow, causing her to come back to reality, she quickly cleared her throat and started to sing her next verse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was getting dark, the park was close to being abandoned as Travis and Red started to pack up. Red placed her guitar in the shopping cart then reaches down for the tip jar. Once in her hands Travis scoops her up bridal style and spins her around, making her giggle out loud.

" You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard in my entire life! " He says to her when he stopped with the spinning, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and puts her down in the cart.

" You're amazing too you know, it's not just me" she said to him, making him grin then pull on her red boots that were sticking out, making her gasp and giggle, "Hey now, leave the boots alone" she says with amusement.

" Yeah, yeah. You women and your shoes" he teases her as he starts to make his way in search of their friends while pushing her in the cart.

Red looks up at his face and smiles then reaches into the bucket to stack up the money and starts to count as Travis gives a push and starts to get a ride from the cart as well. " I can't believe we made so much, all I see is five dollar bills, a lot of ones and woo! I found two twenties! "

" Gotta count first babe, then we celebrate" he reminds her as he puts his feet back down on the ground.

" That's what I'm doing silly, " Red sticks her tongue out at him before going back to the cash. Travis smirks down at her with gently brushes a lock of her hair from her face.

" I see you're finally wearing the pendant I gave you" he says to her as he rest his hand on her cheek, Red glances down and starts to blush.

" I always had it with me, it's my good luck charm. Seems like it has more effect when I wear it though"

" Well I'm glad it's of use to you then" he says as he moves the cart around a curve of the park sidewalk.

" even if it wasn't my good luck charm, I'd still have it with me, it's from you. I'm never gonna get rid of it"

" You wanna know what's my good luck charm? " Travis said to her while slowing down the cart.

" Oh what is it? " Red asks without looking up from the money.

"You..." Red pauses as the single word sank in, she looks up at his face as he stares down with serious eyes, no longer pushing the cart.

" Travis..." she whispers to him but he leans in and gives her a gentle kiss. The kiss was a bit awkward, due for Travis leaning over Red as she looks up, but she still saw sparks nonetheless. If she had to admit it to herself, Bigby may have been the first person she kissed but this moment for her was her first true kiss. It made her heart pump and her palms sweaty, it made her want him more. Once Travis pulled his lips away he stares into her eyes.

" I love you Red " he whispers to her as he starts to caress her cheek.

And that ruined the magic moment.

Red felt her sweaty trembling hands still and her breath stuck in her throat. She quickly stood up but completely forgot where she was and tumbled over and out of the cart, bringing it down with her as she lands hard to the ground.

"Red?! Are you okay? " Travis rushed to her side but Red pushed his hands away as a reflects.

"No, uh I mean yes! I i mean I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"it's okay, Don't worry about it. Here let me help you up" he tries to calm her down but Red quickly gets up on her feet on her own and brushes her red coat with her scraped hands.

" Oh the money! " Red calls out as she points to the fallen bucket. Travis quickly picks up all the cash and stacks it up neatly and rolls it up, he Then removed the rubber band that held his short ponytail up, and tied it around the rolled up cash before handing it over to her.

"Here, take it.."

Red blinked at his hand and shook her head, "I wasn't finished counting though, we have to split it. so far I was up to 70-"

"I know you're in trouble Red" he interrupted her, making her gasp.

"I - I'm not in trou-"she tries to protest but Travis kept on talking.

"Randy told the girls a bullshit lie, but he told me everything, the neighborhood you live in, how the guy threaten you for money...We didn't do this today to make money for ourselves Red, we did it for you. "

Red brought her hands to her lips, hiding her open mouth as she takes it all in. her green emerald eyes became shiny like glass as tears filled them in to the point of rolling down her cheeks. " Travis..."

"I..I don't know why you never told us where you live, or how bad you have it, but I shouldn't really be surprised..it's just like you to look out for us...I don't really like this idea, of giving him the money. But I trust you and will do as you say on this..." he walked closer to her and placed the money in her hand as he caressed her cheek. " But after you give this guy the money, you're going to move in with me. I want you out of that place Red, I want to take care of you... "

A small sob escapes her trembling lips as Travis pulls her in for a hug, he rubs her back to soothe her cries then tilts her head up and gives her another kiss. Red felt blessed, she felt honored, she was grateful to have such wonderful friends like them, a man that loves her, even though she was terrified of the emotion, even though he shouldn't love her at all. She has danced around the dangers of being close to Mundies all for the sake of freedom, yet because of that she has gained more than freedom, she found a family. A family that was willing to do anything...which Is why it was that much harder for her...

"No..." she whispers to him as she pulls away

Travis looked at her with eyes that was filled with heartbreak, "No?"

Red silently nodded as she places the money back in his hands, "No" she repeated again as she shook her head. Red quickly turned away and started to walk away, leaving Travis alone in the dark as her heart grows heavy with pain. She may need money but she refused to drag her only mundy friends in on this mess of a fable's problems, she wants to get the money without dirtying other people's hands. If anything has to get dirty, it should be her owns...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

paperwork...mountains and mountains of paperwork, same old thing every day. Except today was a little different, Bigby couldn't keep Red out of his mind.

It was nothing new to him that the girl in red made herself at home in his head for weeks, but now the lingering feeling of her lips occupied his mind as well. Bigby was sitting at his desk in his office, bouncing his leg and tapping his pen on the documents he should be working on. He tries to focus on the black ink that shape like words and tries to note the ones circled in yellow highlighter, but green eyes and red lips would come into mind to break his concentration.

"Fuck this" he grunted out frustration as he pushes himself up from the chair. He rubs his face with his rough hands and let's out a sigh, he didn't understand why it was bothering him so much. it was just a kiss, a small, meaningless stupid kiss. "I was drunk, that's why it hit me so hard... and i haven't gotten kissed in a while...that's gotta be it." he said to himself to help put a stop to this torture,

He fixes his tie as he looks up at his calendar on the wall, today's date was circled in red with a note saying 'Release Jack'.

'Shit, forgot it was today. " he looks up at the clock and sees it was just passed 5, Bigby was supposed to let him go in the morning. "God damn it" he cursed again as he pullsout the keys from his drawer.

He made It down to where the cells were and saw a pissed off Jack pacing around, the blonde haired fable glanced up and went to stand in front of the door. " What the hell sheriff? You said you were gonna release me this morning, I had shit to do you know! "

"Calm down, I had other things to take care of. I came here as fast as I could. " said Bigby to try to smooth things out, he unlocks the cellar door and opens it wide as Jack heads out.

"You know you should really get your shit together Bigby, then you would have let me out on time" Jack complained

"Or I should leave you here for another night, do you prefer that? " Bigby asks while crossing his arms, Jack crease his forehead and raises up his hands.

"Okay, okay. There's no need" Bigby grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forcefully turns him around then pushes his back.

"Come on, I'm escorting you out of here"

"Wha? you think I can't find my way out of here? " he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Do you prefer for me to DRAG your ass out? "

"escort sounds good" Jack said to Bigby with nervousness, they both started heading up the stairs and out the door and stopped at the gates.

"Stay out of trouble Jack, you don't want me to catch you again"

"Right right, don't worry. " He waves it off as he walks out, Jack tilts his head and greets Snow as she goes through the gates herself As he continues to walk on his way.

"I thought Jack was supposed to be released this morning" she said to Bigby as she walks up to him.

"Yeah well, I lost track of time" Bigby answered as he scratches his cheek.

Snow looks at him with worry and shakes her head, "been working hard as always Bigby, haven't you" she calls him out.

"I'm alright" he tries to push the subject to the side, knowing well that it wasn't hard work that made him lose track of time, it was because he got distracted by thinking about Red.

"No you're not alright, you look terrible Bigby. you really need to take some time for yourself, rest up, maybe even have some fun out or something" Snow says to him. She shifted the strap of her purse and started to head to the entrance, Bigby raised up an eyebrow and thought of an idea.

"You know what Snow, you're right. I should go out and have some fun" he says to her, Snow stops midway and looks back at Bigby and smiles.

"See that's the spirit"

"And you're coming with me" he said to her, Snow's eyebrows rose up in surprise. " How about we go to the movies together, my treat"

Snow was about to deny his offer than paused and thought for a moment, "There is this new movie I really wanna go see" she confessed with a smile.

Bigby smirks back and holds out his arm, "Let's go, " Snow smiles again and takes his arm as they both head out the gates together.

* * *

**It's taking so long to get to the good parts I know! I just like writing slow burner fanfics :3 sorry, I also got a bunch of new ideas and fables I wanna introduce so stick around! **

**This chapter was kinda of like a tribute to all the awesome street performers out there, there's so many different talents and art that everyone should look it up at least once. I looked up some videos as examples of what I'm talking about, do take the time to enjoy them. **

**As for 'Free Running' comment from Randy, it's an urban sport that I think originally came from the UK. Not to sure, all I know is that it's amazing. I couldn't find the original video I saw that introduced me to FR years back but this is the same video nonetheless. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, tune in next time for Bigby and Snow's date! Plus, Red gets a little help from a certain someone on her money problems. Oh noz!**

**Oh and btw, I love reviews, they what feed my confidence and I am truly grateful to the ones who do leave me one, but for the ones with 'guest' or no name, come on guys. I got something special cooking up for you guys and I need Le names D:**

**These videos don't belong to me, they belong to there respected owners. **

**Cindy: ****watch?v=flXP8T4lKYE**

**Randy: ****watch?v=pkOgTrFx8Ic**

**Kristen: ****watch?v=devZwn6tSuQ**

**Travis and Red song they played: **** watch?v=qrdpliMfoAM****  
**

**Free Running, PLEASE don't try these at home: watch?v=yCoFSmqnIjI**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing of the movie you are about to read about, and spoilers from the movie as well if you have no idea where it's from.**

**WARNING :**

**This chapter contains drug use.**

**Don't do drugs kids, M'kay?**

**A little bit of Bigby/Snow in this one, enjoy you guys.**

**Oh and some of you might have noticed but I changed the amount of money Red owes to Piper, the original amount to me wasn't as crazy enough, even if it is 80's and whatnot. Sorry guys for throwing you all off D: it just kept bugging me all week.**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**

Bigby stared at the big screen with a dumb look on his face, When he let Snow pick whatever movie she wanted to watch he was expecting something with action with adventure, not a movie about a girly looking guy that kidnapped a baby.

Goblin King: "You remind me of the babe"

Goblin 1: "What babe?"

Goblin King: "babe with the power"

Goblin 2: "What power?"

Goblin King: "power of voodoo"

Goblin 3: "Who do?"

Goblin King : "you do"

Goblin 4: "Do what?"

Goblin King: "remind me of the babe"

Goblins...why did it have to be goblins? he thought to himself as he scratches his stubble cheek. He glances over at Snow as she let's out a light giggle in amusement.

Goblin King: "Aha ha ha...Well?!"

Goblins: "aha ha ha ha!"

"Gimme a break " Bigby grunts out as the guy starts to sing. Snow looks up at him and smiles,

"Come on you, have to admit. This is a funny group of little guys"

"Yeah well, I still have the real goblins from our home land stuck in my head. So I don't even find funny fake ones amusing" he whispers to her to keep his voice down in the theater.

She giggles as she grabs his arm and leans closer. " at least you weren't captured by them, maybe in a few more decades you'll get over to it and enjoy the movies more" she teases him as she kept her blue eyes on the big screen.

"What kind of magic spell to use?"

Goblin 1: "Slime and snails"

Goblin 2: "Or puppy dogs' tails"

"What I don't get is why in the hell Mundies think a Goblin King would be like this" Bigby raised and eyebrow as he sees the guy dance around in grey tights.

"It's David Bowie, of course he's gotta be good looking"

"I bet you wouldn't say that to the REAL Goblin King" He let's out a chuckle as Snow playfully smacked his arm.

"shhh! Where trying to watch a movie! " a woman from the audience In the back said to them.

Snow puts her finger on her still smiling lips as Bigby rolls his eyes and goes back to watching the screen.

"Goblin King: "In 9 hours and 23 minutes, you'll be mine."

"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew"

Bigby, reaches over to Snow's hand and held it without Looking away from the screen, Snow flinched away by the sudden contact.

"Sorry" Bigby apologized as he retreated his hand until Snow quickly grabbed it back.

"No it's okay, really. " she says to him, Bigby felt a bit more relaxed as she rests her head on his shoulder and continues to watch the movie.

_I can get used to this. _, he thought to himself while enjoying the feeling of Snow's hand in his, he tries to hide a smirk he feels coming up As he glances down at his bandaged up hand that held Snow's. But all went bitter as he got a image of Red gently wrapping his hand up with care. He blinks twice and rubs his eyes to get rid of the memory of Red's touch and tries to focus on the movie instead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red arrived at the Trip Trap after her heart aching moment with Travis, she didn't even bother to look up and say hello to anyone that was in the room and tries to avoid all eye contact As she rushes to the back.

she took off her signature red hooded pea coat and wipes her eyes before walking back into the bar.

"Hey kid, you alright? " Gren asks her while studying her face.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay and you? " She gives him a faint smile as she grabs a wash cloth and started to head to the first table to wipe, Gren and Holly exchanged glances at each other, knowing Red didn's hear the real question right, they looked back at her as she starts on another table.

"I uh, noticed your bedroom window earlier today" Gren started "Hope you don't mind but I used some wooden boards to cover it up for now"

"Thanks Gren, I appreciate that" she said to him without looking up.

Holly crossed her slim arms as she eyes Red from the bar. "Did something happen Red? "

"No" she replied with a little more bite than she intended to, "Sorry. I'm just tired is all"

They heard the sound of someone coming in the bar, as the footsteps came closer they saw the blonde haired, blue eyed fable rubbing his arms for heat. " Burr, it's getting cold as hell out there"

"Haven't seen you're loud mouth around here in a while" Holly greeted Jack with her usual attitude.

"Yeah, you can thank Wolfy for my disappearance" he said to her as he got closer to the bar until he sees Red in the corner of his eyes. " Red Riding Hood? What are you doing here? "

Red glances up and dusted her grey and black winter dress and continues to the last table. " I work here" she plainly said to him

"What no way! really? " Jack honestly looked surprised instead of being his usual sarcastic self. " if I would have known The one that got away was working here, I'd would have behaved more to avoid getting locked up. " he said to her as he steps closer.

Red walked right passed him and made her way to the bar, she grabbed a glass out and looks back at Jack. " You gonna order something? "

"Sure, I'll have a Midas Gold but let me ask you something" he continued "You're like the only one to have ever survived after getting eaten by our dear friend Bigby back in our home lands" Reds fingers twitched by the mention of that horrible experience she and her grandmother faced.

"Fuck off Jack" Gren glared at him before taking a drink.

"No no, I really wanna know this or its gonna be bugging me" he said to Gren, Jack then looks back at Red and leans in. "How could you not have known it wasn't your grandma on the bed? were you like 'Oh looks like Granny grew black fur when I was gone' " he tried to immiate her with a girly voice on the last bit.

"Seriously Jack, you're gonna go there?" Holly scoffed off, Red's cheeks started to burn as she stares down at her hands when she stopped pouring the drink half way.

It was embarrassing for her, of course she knew something was off. She felt uneasy when she walked into her grandmother's cottage that day, she remembered holding the large bouquet of wildflowers tight in her arms as the unknown fear grew. Her grandmother was sick that day, so she just tried to push the dread out of her mind. But back then, Red was too naive to notice the danger they were in.

"I know you were tricked and all but to get into bed with a large creature, thinking it was your grandma? How stupid were you? No offense Red" he said the last comment with his hands up.

Red's grip on the mug tighten by the last comment, she didn't like to be called stupid when people brought her story up, especially when it made her believe that she was stupid. " I was young, and worried something was wrong, so I Climbed on the bed to get a closer look" She tries to defend herself.

"Oh, I see" Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "if I was sick would you climb into MY bed Red?"

That hit a nerve, Red slams down the bottle and threw the beer to his face, wetting him instantly. Jack jumped back and started to wipe the alcohol from his face when Holly and Gren started laughing at him.

"You deserved that Jack! " Gren laughed out as he banged on the bar.

"Jesus Crist Red, I was only kidding." Jack said back as he wipes his wet hair from his face. Red just places down the mug and started wiping up the bar and kept silent.

She stops and stares at her hands for a moment as the laughter dies down, they all stared at her now as her hands trembles. She takes out a clean dry cloth and passes it to Jack. " I'm sorry..." Was all she said then picked up an empty crate and went to the back room.

Holly looked at both fables before following Red, she saw her stocking The crate up with new bottles then leans against the wall on her shoulder. " What's going on Red? You Can't hide it from me"

Red stops with her work and pauses, "I need money Holly..." she quietly said to her.

Holly showed a hint of shock but then let's out a sigh then shook her head. " I'll start paying you for a few weeks, or until you earn the amount-"

"Don't bother, I need a large amount of it In a short amount of time. " Red cut her off while getting up with the heavy crate, Red was walking out the door but Holly followed her and stopped her by holding onto the create and taking it out of her hands.

"Take the night off then, clear your head on what to do. You can't get it on time, come to me"

Red studied her face until she finally nodded, she glances over at Gren, feeling his intense eyes on her while she was talking to Holly. He knew something was up with her, and Red knew Holly is gonna be telling him so she retreated back to fetch her coat and started walking out the door, just when she was climbing up the steps she heard Jack follow behind her.

"Hey Red, wait a minute hang on! " He called out after her. Red sighs and looks back at him to ask what he wants until he spoke first. " you're having money trouble? "Red was surprised and was about to ask how he knew but as if he read her mind he answers " I heard you in the room"

"What about it Jack, you have money lying around to lend me?" she asked with sarcasm until he shook his head.

"No sorry not me, but I know someone who does..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bigby walked out of the theater with Snow holding onto his arm as she giggles and goes on about her favorite parts of the movie, he smirks at her while he gets his Huff and Puffs out and thanking god that the movie was finally over. " Thank you for inviting me to the movies, it was a lot of fun." she said to him as she adjusted her white trench coat.

"Not a problem, couldn't have enjoyed it without you" he says to her as he shifts the box for a cigarette to pop out.

Snow smiles and then shifts her Blue eyes to the roaming mundies in the crowded sidewalk as they continued to walk together, She brushes a lock of her black raven hair to the side as she Looks around the streets, enjoying the view of the lively city, but then frowns by the sight of a bakery across the street. "I'm really worried about Red" she quietly spoke. Bigby was about to light up the cigarette between his lips but stops and looks down at her worried face.

Bigby stood quiet at that but cursed in his mind, he wanted to have a nice time alone with Snow and not even think about Red. But the way she said it made him think of her being in trouble. "Why?"

Snow looks up at him and shook her head, " I was at the bakery today and she just looked like she had a lot on her mind, I saw her with a tray full of donuts and she tripped into something and fell down with it. I felt bad for her when Mr. Gingerbread gave her a hard time because of it, and her mother tried to defend her but" she let's out a sigh and made a face, "There boss is a real piece of work"

Bigby was quiet for a moment before lighting up his cigarette then blew out the smoke he exhaled, "Red and her mother are tough cookies, it's gonna take more than an asshole to bring them down"

Snow rolls her eyes and let's out a chuckle, "pun intended? "

"It is a bakery " he smirks as Snow laughs at that,

"I guess I'm just overreacting on things, it's just since her attack I'm just worried if she's okay, and if she's away from trouble. She lives in that one apartment building and all, and with the criminals you've been bringing in from there...it's just scary" Snow confessed

Bigby continues to smoke while listening to Snow's worry, thinking on what to say to comfort her mind, it was something he was not very good at, But he tries all the same. " at least she's safe for now, seems to me that those apartments are somewhat dying down on the crime rates and I do my patrols there"

Snow went quiet for a while, just holding on to his arm while Mundies pass by them. " Does she forgive you? "

That question took him by surprise, he was about to put the cigarette on his thin lips for another drag but stops hallway and looks at her, "What? "

Snow looks away from his gaze as she continues, "About what happened between you too back in our homeland, does she forgive you? "

Bigby brought the cigarette back to his mouth and took a long drag before flicking the ashes, he held the smoke in his lungs as he thinks back to the night he apologized to her, Red's soft green eyes turn dark as she spits on his face.

"_Fuck you Wolf..._"

"No...she doesn't..." Was all he said As he exhales the smoke.

Snow looks down and frowns, truly disappointed in the reply. " She'll come around Bigby, give it time"

Time...it's what fables have. They may not live forever, but they still have all the time in the world. Bigby knew that's what it takes for the fable community to accept him, but how long have they been living in this fuckin mess of a world? and out of all that time he was only accepted by Snow...Some are warming up to him like Colin and Toad, something he's being patient with, yet with Red...She's the girl Bigby wants to be forgiven the most, he wants that more than anything.

Bigby glances down at Snow as she tries to call a taxi, her loose raven locks blew In the wind, making Bigby catch her scent. " Snow..."

Snow glances up at him by the sound of her name "What is it? something wrong? "

Bigby was about to say something until he heard a yell out. " Stop right there! " both Snow and Bigby looked up and saw a mundy policeman chasing after another mundy with baggy clothes.

The man looked back to the policeman as Bigby stepped up by standing in front of him and then slamming him down. The policeman quickly took out his handcuffs and slams down on the fallen man and started cuffing him.

"Hey thanks man, " said the policeman to Bigby as he picks up the man and frisk him, Bigby could smell it all over this guy, and by the looks of the bag the officer found, he was right. "Your drug dealing days are over" He says as he takes him to the squad car that's parked.

The awful smell from the drug dealer reminded Bigby the scent from Red's room last night, he knew she didn't smoke the stuff, if she did It would have been oozing out of her hair and skin, Yet his curiosity was starting to get the best of him...

"Snow, Remember when I caught a certain fable a few months back with position of drugs, but got bailout? " He asked her.

Snow thought for a moment, trying to Remember the specific fable, "Yeah, the blonde haired girl, I can't recall her name. "

Bigby thought for a moment, then signaled his hand up for a cab, as one started to pull over he took out some cash out and opened the back door. " Here's for the cab, go home safe okay?"

Snow creased her forehead and shook her head, " You paid for the movie, so I'll take care of this. " she said as she refused the money.

"Sorry for ending the night like this, let's do this again sometime, without the sending you home alone. " he said to her as he scratches his head, feeling bad for just bailing out.

Snow just smiles and waves off his apology "it's alright, you have work to do. But I gotta ask...what are you planning on doing? "

Bigby fixes his trench coat and tie, preparing himself to look professional when he heads to a certain destination he has in mind. "I'm going to see Alice"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay Red...you're not gonna like this but, I have to put you a blindfold on" he said to her as he pulls out a black bandanna. Red stared at him for a moment, thinking he was joking but saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

Red quietly puts on her red hood and starts to walk away out of the back alley were Jack took her too. "I'm leaving"

" What? Hey hey! Wait a second it's not what you think Red!" Jack calls out as he runs after her and stops her by standing in her way.

" Really? Cause all that comes to mind when I see that thing is rape fest"

" Look I know it's scary, but it's just part of the rules. The brothers always hang out in this secret base to play cards every Saturday and you said you needed money ASAP, so it was either-"

"Brothers? Who are they? "

"Tweedle Dee and Dum, they are the guys that can help you out with your problems, well money problems at least. Can't help you with anything else like dating" Jack jokes around but Red only rolls her eyes and continues to walk but Jack stops her again "Bad joke, I get it sorry. Look, out of the little details you have given and by the sound of this guy, you really need this. And I'm only trying to help you help your family, okay? "

Red thinks for a moment, then sighs and rubs her temple, "Don't try anything funny Jack, if it's some sick joke-"

" No joke, I swear. These guys are the guys for mess like this" he assures her, "Okay Red, get ready" Jack starts to blindfold her as Red clenches her fits and saw darkness. Once the bandanna was tied Jack started leading her back to where she was walking away from, the sounds of heavy metal doors screeches in her ears as they entered a building, she heard a faint sound of music from the distance followed by a strange familiar smell that crept up on here.

" Where are we?" She asks as the music started to get louder and the smell stronger, making her wrinkle up her little nose.

" Don't worry about it, where almost there" she heard another door open in front of her and the music started booming with hip hop mixed classic, as Jack kept leading her Red could hear the sounds of moans and laughter.

" Jack..." She breathed out to him "I don't want to be here"

" Aww now that's a shame, cause we _love_ for you to be here" said a man with a British accent, Jack took off her blindfold, making her rub her eyes and have a look around, they were in a dark room with neon lights and a stage, the air was thick and heavy with smoke, making her feel dizzy. As her eyed adjusted better Red saw people around the place in there own booths doing all sorts of drugs, from smoking out of bongs to shooting it up heroine. There were half naked waitresses walking around with bunny ears with trays, one of them came up to her with a smile.

" Hello miss, would you like to purchase a drug? Or do you care to try free samples on a drug you're interested in" she asks as she showed Red the drugs that was neatly placed on the tray.

"No none for her love, thank you." The same smooth accent said out loud. The waitress bows her head and walks away as Red's eyes wandered to the booth in front of her and saw two large over weight twins sitting at a round coffee table both with cards in there hands, along with a slim looking man with a top hat, sitting between them with his cards up to his face.

" Hey guys, this is Red. And she needs a little help." Jack introduced her as he pats her hard on the back, causing her to move forward in front of the men as if on display.

" Oi! You know we don't like to talk about business while we're visiting an old friend, right Dee?"

" Very much so, Dum." The fable that goes by the name of Dee placed a card down and grabbed another one before glancing up. " Just give us a minute love, we're almost done. "

Red was about to say something until the slim man spoke first. " Gentlemen, can't you see this poor girl is in need of your help! " He threw down his cards to the table, revealing his face then grab his cup of tea. " And I don't think our boss the Crooked Man would like to hear about us ignoring a customer."

* * *

**More Bigby/Red moments soon!**

**P.S**

**yay for 4k views! And 17 favs and 29 follows! Woot! Thank you guys so much for the love and support, it's just an awesome feeling to get fans for this fanfic, like I said on chapter one, I WAS gonna do it until I'm bored, but now with you guys support, I'm gonna try my best to continue it TO THE END.**

**Okays I'm gonna go continue the other chapter now, don't forget to review, fave, and follow! Close to the big 30! **

**Until next time **

**Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am the worst math problem solver in the world, so I did a bit of research on how loans work and tadaaa...imagination. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own 'The Wolf Among Us Rap' it belongs to Dan Bull and it is awesome, I tweaked it a little bit, but it's still his song, you should check it out. **

**WARNING:**

**You better not be doing drugs guys M'kay? Cause there's a lot going on here. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_"That was quite a meal" The Wolf thought to himself as he licks his lips, He had not eaten in 3 days and has never tasted the flesh of people before, so the grandmother was quite an interesting yet delicious meal, but now all that's left Is the dessert that made her way here._

_He looked around the tiny cottage for a place to hide, while the smell of blackberries and Oak trees invaded his wet nose. He looked towards the bed where the old woman laid and thought of something mischievous, In one quick stray move the large wolf climbed up onto the bed and crawls under the covers before pulling the bed curtains together with his jaws, it was not long after when he heard the door creak open and The scent of wildflowers filled the room, along with the sweet mouth watering scent of the innocent girl in red._

_"Gran__dmother...?"_

"Hey buddy, were here. Now pay up! "

Bigby got snapped back into the present by the rude demands of the cab driver. He glances out the window and remembered what he had come here for, he paid the driver then got out of the cab as he stares at the bright yellow lights of the sign that was in cursive. 'Tea Time Cafe'

He fixed his tie before taking a breath and walks into the building. The cafe was very small looking, with a few fancy coffee and tea makers along with the shelves decorated with teacups and plates that were made of porcelain. Right away he sees the fable he wanted to talk to, the long blonde haired girl had her signature blue dress on with a white apron and a ponytail. She was setting up more teacups on the side before Bigby calls her out with his gruffy voice.

"Alice" she stops on what she was doing and looks back with annoyance, but once she saw Bigby her eyes became large light blue orbs, she started turning around, fixes her dress and gives him her full attention.

"Sheriff Wolf, what a pleasant surprise. what can I get for you? " she said to him in a sweet voice.

It was hard for Bigby to imagine that He caught this girl selling mundy drugs not to long ago. her naive and innocent look was what gives her the upper hand to get away,, until he caught a whiff of the shit she sold and caught her selling to teenage Mundies in the streets.

"I'm here to ask you some questions and you better give me the right answers" he started

Alice sweet smile quickly became dark as she stares him down and crosses her arms, " I'm not selling to kids anymore if that's what you wanna ask" she said to him.

Bigby raises his eyebrow at that "but you're still selling? "

"You looking to buy? "

"No, to be honest, I'm interested in the clients." Bigby was frank on what he wanted, he didn't wanted to dick around too long. He rested his callous hands down to the wooden counter between them and leans in. "Who have you been selling your shit to Alice" He said with a quiet threating growl.

Alice just gave him a grin and brushed her hair away from her shoulder. " I don't know what you're talking about."

_Not this again_, he always hated when they don't corporate. "I'm not fuckin around here Alice, If you have been selling to the wrong people I'm gonna have to arrest you again, and this time, you'll be locked up for a long time. "

Alice lost some of her smug from that, showing a hint of fear but then masked it away in a blink of an eye. " I suggest you bugger off Wolf, Maddy won't like to hear the threats you're throwing at me"

"'How has the Mad Hatter been? " He studies her face as she pauses to answer.

"He's been alright" she answers as smoothly as she could.

Bigby walks around the counter without breaking eye contact while Alice backs away, intimidated by his look. Bigby casually picks up a teapot from the shelves and moves it around from one hand to the other.

"I'm assuming that he's the one who got all this crap? he was obsessed with tea time, even named this business like that, tell me has he been around?"

"Put, that down! that came from London, it's one of his favorites!" Alice said with fear of the delicate thing, normally Bigby wouldn't be doing this sort of thing to a woman, but he had to get the truth. He has to know if Alice is Red's drug dealer, if so he has to shoot fear into her in order to keep Alice away from her.

"If memory serves right, it was the Mad Hatter who bailed you out right? I wonder, is he also your boss on this drug dealing business too?" He asks her as he tosses the teapot over his shoulder as if it was trash.

Alice shrieks out as the teapot shatters onto the black and white tile floor, "You're going to pay for that Wolf! "

"Tell me, Is he the one who makes you sell all the drugs? What kind do you sell again? let me think" he says to her as he reaches for a teacup without looking. "Herion" he then throws the cup over his shoulder and reaches for another as he walks closer to Alice. " Cocaine, shrooms, meth," he starts to throw more teacups one by one over his shoulder each time he names the drugs with a smooth calming voice as if he was talking about the weather.

"Stop it! We don't sell anything of a sort! now get out! " she yells at him.

"Tell me Alice, where is your boss anyways? " he asks as he throws another teapot.

"He's not here, now stop it!" she continues to yell at him

"Let me think about that. nope" off went the porcelain saucer.

"Stop!"

"Where is he" _smash! _ went the china plate.

"I'm warning you!" Alice threaten

"Just tell me where. " _Smash!_

"Never! "

"He." _smash! _

"No!"

"Is! " _smash! _

Alice quickly pulls out a knife from the under the counter and raises up high and was about to bring it down to stab Bigby until the phone rang. She stands still, panting for air as she still holds the large kitchen knife close to Bigby's neck as the phone continues to ring.

Bigby just looked at her with a calm expression, not even afraid of the fable with the knife that's so close to stabbing him. Alice takes a deep breath and goes to answers the phone.

"Tea Time Café." She answers in the best calming voice she could possibly do. "You sure?...okay..." Bigby continues to eye her as she puts down the knife and fixes her hair. Once she was calm and collective she glares back at Bigby and walks pass by him. " This way"

Bigby continues to remain silent as he follows Alice into the back of the little kitchen the café, she then opens up the freezer door and starts moving some boxes around until she revealed a secret door. She enters a code and looks back at Bigby.

"Welcome to Wonderland Mr. Wolf" she says to him before opening the door. Bigby looks around as he walks in, Alice closes the door behind them and walks pass by him."follow me"

Smooth rap music was playing in the room as he looks around, the smell was disgusting to him, thick with weed smoke and sweat. He glances to the corner of his eyes and sees a woman straddling a man in a booth. She was laughing as she kept shamelessly grinding on the man's crotch, while the man reaches for another pill on the table. Bigby sniffs towards their direction and made a face as he rubs his nose.

_ecstasy, _ thought to himself, he looks around to the other booths and realizes everyone in this dump is doing drugs.

"Looky Looky, who's here everyone! its the Big Bad Wolf" said a man in a microphone, Bigby looks up at the stage and sees two slim men with mics grinning at him.

One of them was paled skin, curly blonde hair with black high lights and his eyes were the color of honey. He had a chain loop hanging out of his baggy white pants and he wore a button up black long sleeve shirt that's only tucked in front the front and not in the back, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing his tattoos on his arm of a twisted clock with the time showing '4:20' and words saying 'Don't be late'.

"We are so honored to have you here Bigby, really we are" he says with his similar accent as Alice

"So honored, that were gonna be free styling a song just for you, so we hope you enjoy" it says the other fable with a more rougher voice.

This man was the complete opposite from the other, his skin was dark and had short dark hair that was buzz cut in the word 'March', he had light brown eyes that glinted with something mischievous. He was wearing the similar clothes as The other, only he had a red shirt instead.

"Sheriff, meet March Hare and White Rabbit. " Alice introduced them to Bigby as she waves them off. "shall we continue? "

Bigby eyed the two shifty fables then continue to follow as March Hare started to rap first.

"Look this is Fabletown"

"The place where fables are found, Grimy roads replace the yellow bricks paved on the ground"

"How many of them stay here?"

"I'm unable to count, Because labelled as outcasts, They stay underground"

White Rabbit extended his arm and points to everyone as March Hare sings next.

"They keep themselves to themselves"

_shh_

"Invisible among these mundies"

"They use a spell to repel"

_Glamour_

"Every community needs a way to keep in order"

"Someone to police the place"

"A sort of senior lawman, formerly the Big Bad Wolf, They call him Bigby"

"Went from eating pigs to drinking neat whisky"

"When alone he broods, 'bout the girl he tricked in the woods, You know who?"

"Who?"

"it was Red Riding Hood"

_ah_

" he thought she looked so good, so he stole a bite"

_arr_

" it was so wrong"

"Yet so right"

Bigby clenched his teeth at the verses they sang about him and Red, He was tired of people bringing in up over and over, he was thinking about dragging them down and kick there ass until someone spoke to him in a calm tone.

"don't like the words they spit Sheriff? " Bigby turns to the one who called him out and sees the one and only Mad Hatter, sitting alone in a booth, drinking tea.

He had tight black and white pants on that glowed white from the black light above the booth, he had a red patch that's shaped like a heart on his left knee, along with a black vest with a red handkerchief In a pocket, under that he had a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, he had silver and gold rings on every finger and a fancy gold rolex on. He had wild black hair that spiked out of his top hat that had an Ace of Spades card on, he had unnatural eye color of pink and had a small red heart tattooed on his light right cheek under his eye.

"Don't take kindly of people bringing up my past" Bigby replied with bite.

"Oh there's my little blue mushroom!" He baby talks to Alice as he reaches to her while kicking like a baby with his black boots. Alice giggles and sits on his lap and gives him a big open mouth kiss, "That's quite a shame Bigby, Since your past is quite an interesting tale" Maddy says to him once he pulls from the kiss.

Bigby looks around the table as they continue to make out, he notices 2 other hands of playing cards and 3 other half empty teacups on top of there saucer plates. "Had company with you? "

"Mmm, only company I had is the company in my mind" Maddy grins, Bigby just shifted his eyes at than looks back down to the teacup in front of him that had a stain of light pink lip gloss on it. " While we're on the subject, what can I do for you sheriff? "

"I am here to talk about your clients Hatter"

"is that all? You break all of my valuable collection and terrorize my little Alice, just for intell on my clients? You are quite the charmer Bigby, oh dear oh dear. "

"Who are they? How are they paying you? and how often do they come? " Bigby continues.

"I'm sorry but I cannot share such information to you. bad for business, you understand"

"What I understand is that you guys don't know The shit your in. Selling drugs Is illegal, and I can lock all of you up for a long time for this!" Bigby barked

"See the funny thing is sheriff, it's illegal for mundies to use. Never said anything about illegal for Fables. " he let's out a laugh at that, "We don't die so easily, so it takes a lot for a fable to OD so its a free for all. Sad part is, that our kind don't have a safe place to enjoy this worldly treat so I provide them with a safe haven here. Take a look around you, We are away from the mundane law, We are free here, plus, they can use my very own product That has a special secret ingredient that gives us Fables the right kick we need"

Bigby looks around while listening to what the crazy fable says...

"You better beware, for there's a wolf among us, but the truth is the food for which he hungers"

everyone had a face of bliss, everyone in a world of there own,

"You better beware, for there's a wolf among us, but the truth is the food for which he hungers"

everyone just wasting their lives away to become nothing but worthless junkies.

"I don't care if it's only mundy law or not, I'm gonna put a stop to this hell hole" Bigby snarls back at Mad Hatter

Maddy simply giggles to himself and gives Bigby a devilish looking grin. "That's ashame Bigby, if you do, I know a certain red hooded girl who would be very sad to see that" Maddy points straight ahead from where he sat, making Bigby follow his finger to see Red coming out of a hidden door beside the stage.

Bigby's eyes grew wide as they follow her movements, she held something in her right hand as she closes the little hidden door with her right. She bites her lower light pink lips while looking at the paper in her hand, as if thinking something over.

"You better beware, for there's a wolf among us, but the truth is the food for which he hungers"

"Re-!" Bigby was about to run to her as he calls her out But a topless woman with purple hair jumps right in front of him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Think fast! " she says to him before giving him a open mouth kiss, Bigby tries to pull her off as she shoves her tongue in his mouth, forcing him to swallow a big pill down his throat. He finally removes her face away from his and knocks her down to the ground and starts to run towards Red, until his vision went blurry.

_Beware_

"Re...d" Bigby tries to call out but he looses balance and tops over a table and falls to the ground, he looks up and sees the woman's eyes glow yellow and smiling wide down at him, making them look big and white due to the black light, and the only thing he last heard was the mumble out sounds of Red calling his name as he passes out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red sat there, quiet and still as she sips her tea while The Tweedle brothers started to take turns talking to her.

"So you need to borrow money to pay the Pied Piper in 3 days"

"and if you don't pay him "

"Your family will be eaten alive"

"All because your cat"

"Did what all cats do"

and killed one of his rats? "

They both exchanged glances and then started to laugh out loud by the whole story.

"It's not funny! I was scared and I don't know what to do!" she started to blush of embarrassment, "it does sound silly if you put it that way, but if you were there...it was terrifying.."

"Awww, you poor, poor child. " says the Hatter as he takes a sip of his tea. "I know! " He says out loud while throwing the cup against the wall, he then takes off his top hat and pulls out a large over sized rainbow lollipop and gives it to Red. " To cheer you up darling"

Red hesitantly took it from his hand and observe it if it was clean or even real. " Thank you kindly Mr. Hatter"

"Awww aren't you adorable! If your family becomes rat food I'll adopt you! " He giggles at the thought, "Alice and I have been thinking about having a child, and look at you! Perfect way to skip the baby years"

Red shook her head and gave back the lollipop, seeing it as if it was a welcome to the family present after what he said. " Thank you, but I have no intention of leaving my current family" Maddy just shrugs and throws the lollipop across the room, hitting someone in the head with it.

"No matter, I'll just kidnapp a munchkin or something. " he serves himself more tea as he puts on his hat.

"God have mercy of whoever you'll kidnapp, the poor guy might blow his brains out" says Jack as he comes back with a beer

"umm, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but I came herr cause Jack told me you can help me, not discuss about kidnapping. " Red cuts into the topic

"Oh relax kid, have a little fun while you're here" said a woman from behind, Red looks back and sees a top less woman walk up to them with a tray, she puts it down and takes a seat right next to Dum and starts to caress his chin as she rests her heavy big boots on the table. She had tanned skin with tight black short shorts on and black socks that went up to her knees, she had a purple feather boa around her neck and was wearing fake cat ears that poked out of her short wild purple hair.

"Who are you?" Red asked As she averts her eyes from her bare chest, it took all of Red's willpower not to grab her own breast as she saw the silver rings pierced on both the woman's brown nipples, thinking on how much that would have hurt.

The woman's brown eyes glowed yellow As she gives her a huge white smile by the question. "Cheshire Cat, but you can call me Kat," she reaches for a bag of mushrooms from the tray she placed down starts popping them in her mouth, "care for some? "

"No thank you" Red felt uncomfortable and out of place, all she wants to do is to just get out of here, "I'm sorry, I'll be going now. Thank you for your time" she quickly said as she takes one more sip of tea then gets up.

"Now hold on darling, we didn't say we're not going to help, we will. " Dee tries to stop her.

"We just need to discuss with you in private on the loan" Dun continues.

"Hatter?" they both said at the same time. The Mad Hatter shrugs and takes off his hat once again and pulls out his large portable phone and starts pressing numbers.

"One moment" he says as it rings, the fancy phone on the table started to ring, making Hatter squeal in delight as he answers. " Hello? oh hello! This is Hatter calling, asking if I should allow them in the secret room for there business. pfft, not exactly a secret since you say it out loud. OH! right you are, so I'll take it as a yes, goodbye! " he hangs up both phones and pulls out a skeleton key from the teapot.

"umm, What was that all about? " Jack questioned the Hatter,

"Just asking for permission from myself. " he giggles. Maddy gave the key to Dum and waves goodbye to Red as they head to the side of the stage,

"Red, I'm sorry for doing this to you, I have to go.i have something important to do at 10" Jack tells her with an apologetic tone, Red was about to object of him leaving but stays quiet and bites her lip.

"Go ahead Jack, I can take care of myself from here." she says to him

"Don't worry, you're safe with them. I'll see you around" Jack waves goodbye then starts to head out While Red glances back to the Hatter and saw his face go serious as Kat whispers something in his ear, making him grab the phone again and starts to dial.

"right this way Little Red, we'll talk here. " says Dee as Dum unlocks the wall and opens a door little enough for her to squeeze through. She looks back at the door and wonders how the two large men will walk through until Dee reaches for the little door to close then opens a much bigger one in the same location. She than looks around with a puzzled look on her face as she sees nothing but a small empty white room, with only a stuffed raven sitting on the left corner of a writing desk in the center of the room.

Red tilts her head to the side as she stares at it in wonder until one of the Tweedle brothers interrupted her thought. " Now Miss. Red, about our business" Dum started

"We are more than happy to help you and give you money dear, but to make you understand, this isn't a charity work." Said Dee

"When you borrow the money, you have to pay It all back, plus interest."

"And seeing how you only need one thousand dollars, we'll give you up to three months to pay us all back,"

"charging you on the monthly payment of 500"

"Towards the end would be the total of 1500,"

"Oh and not to worry love, if you find yourself in another pickle you can borrow more money even if you still owe us"

"And we'll even give you more time to pay it off If you do borrow more"

Red tries to do the math in her head as they explain to her the rules and found a flaw, "Wait, just 3 months to pay it all back? after paying my bills I only have 230 dollars left for the month, can't I just have the months extended and pay 100 a month? maybe 200? That's too much for me to pay in my salary"

Dee frowns and shakes his head, "I'm sorry love, it's something we can't do. It's just the rules the boss has, and we must follow the rules. "

"We wish we can help you more about on the matter, but it's just the way things are in this business. However I'm sure a smart girl like you can figure something out "

Red sighs and turns around, having her back facing to the brothers as she thinks hard on this. The Tweedle brothers both stood each of her side behind her, making it look like they were her shoulder angel and devil, "What if I miss a payment, what happens? "

"Well, that's something no one likes love, We'll start charging you extra per day you missed. But a smart girl like you would never miss such an important day I'm sure" Dee explains.

"I...I dunno" Red says to them as she brushes a lock of her hair in the back of her ear before crossing her arms. The look on there faces showed that they didn't like her respond.

"It would be a god awful shame for your sweet mother" Dee started

"And you're poor dear grandmother as well, waking up in the middle of the night, getting bitten everywhere by critters from a man that you didn't pay on time"

"What has your family ever done to you? to have them die in such a horrible way."

"Poor, poor lovely ladies"

With that guilt trip the brothers pulled, Red sighs and turns around to face them. " I'll do it"

"wonderful! wonderful news indeed! " Dum goes in and gives her a hug while Dee pulls out a card.

"Here's our card dear, Stop by at our business office tomorrow and we'll have the money and paperwork ready" Dee grins at her as he hands over the card

"Thank you both..." she thanks them as she heads to the door

"You are most welcome deary, and remember, you are now in good hands of the Crooked Man"

Red steps out of the room and starts to bite her lower lip, tasting the strawberry flavored lip gloss by doing so. She looks down at the card in her hand and reads the location of the Tweedle Brothers office, hoping she made the right decision. The sound of crash caught her attention, making her snap up to see a large figure fall to the ground with the table.

_Was that...no, it can't be..._"Bigby? " she said to herself, she wanted to find a way out of this vile place but her feet had a mind of there own as they lead her towards the fallen man, "Bigby?!" her mind kept saying it's not but her entire body kept telling her to call out his name.

Mad Hatter got up from his booth and started to kick the fallen man over and over as Kat and a blonde haired girl start to laugh, As Red got closer she saw the man her mind has been trying to deny, she recognized that shirt, tie, and coat combination, even in the black light. Once The Hatter stopped with his kicking, Kat straddled his unconscious body and leans in to grab his face, her grin wide with amusement as she makes fun of him then leans in and starts to kiss him.

Something came over Red by that, and she didn't know what. it was as if she was part of an audience that moment, watching someone else's actions as she quickly ran up to the group and kicked Kat hard on the side of her head, causing her to fall off of Bigby and land on her side.

"What the fuck!" Kat yells out while trying to get up on her feet, everyone stopped of what they were doing and went silent by Red's actions, even the DJ cut the track and abandoned his turn table to get a better look of what happened. Kat rubbed her head as she looked up and started hissing at Red while her eyes glowed. " What the fuck do you think you're doing you stupid bitch! "

"I should be asking you the same thing! what did you do to Bigby! " Red snaps back, glaring at everyone.

"Calm down darling, we were just having our little revenge that's all" said Maddy as he smirks at her

"Well you have it already, now wake him up!"

"No can do, we just gave him our new drug, 'The Queen's Heart'" said the blonde haired girl as she took out a round red gel pill, "It's mixed with ecstacy, heroine, Jabberwocky's breath, that's what knocked him out fyi, our little secret ingredient and other goodies"

"When he wakes up he'll be having one hell of a trip" said a man In black as he jumps off the stage.

"And it's gonna last all night, " said the other man in red as he jumps off after the first.

"Can he die with this?!" Red demanded to know as her body filled up with horror.

"No, he won't die...unless he gets a heart attack then yeah, he might" replied Maddy then starts to laugh.

Red's heart started to beat fast, she looks down at Bigby and hears him start to coughing his unconscious sleep, he started to vomit but since he was laying on his face he began to choke. Red quickly got to her knees and rolled him over to the side, making him puke to the floor.

"Who gave him this drug.." Red asked with a low and serious tone.

"It was me you cunt! now get the fuck out of here, I want to have my fun with him now" Kat said as she reaches down to grab Red by her hair, but Red grabbed her arm first and dragged her down to the floor. She started choking Kat by the neck with both hands as she stares down at her with cold eyes.

"You stay the hell away from Bigby, or you're gonna answer to me" Red threaten.

"Fuck yo-ahh!" Kat screamed as Red quickly grabbed one of her nipple rings and yanked it hard right off her breast.

Bigby caught Red's attention by vomiting once again, he let's out a moan as he starts to come around. "Bigby! you're going to be fine" she said to him as she tries to pull him up.

"March Hare, White Rabbit, help little miss. Red here with the Wolf, take them to the exit, don't want him puking up the place. And Alice my love, help out Cheshire Cat in search of her nipple, should be around here somewhere. " Ordered the Mad Hatter as he heads back to his booth.

"Come on Bigby, " Red says to him with her comforting voice "Where getting out of here."

* * *

**Next time! Bigby follows the dragon...sorta...more like the wolf...and a little bit of smut! Stay tuned**


	16. Chapter 16

**I decided to post up this chapter since my phone will be disconnected in a few days so no Little Trouble Girl for till I'm back up, sorry guys, it was either lights or phone :/**

**Shout outs to fans and replies to reviews on the 2nd Arthur's note so be sure to read that,**

**Check out my Tumblr ****at LaNellyxD to check out my drawings of Red Riding Hood, to give ya some idea of her appearance, I'm not amazing but meh, it's okay lol.**

**was a bit nervous on posting 16 but i hope this chapter will make up for the long wait for some fans, Enjoy! **

**WARNING :**

**This chapter contains some sexual situations and some drug use**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Let it out Bigby, let it all out. " Red soothes him as he throws up on the side of the motel building, once he was done, she went under his arm and tries to lift him up from the ground, thankful for Bigby to be conscious for this part of the trip. She looks up at him and crease her forehead as he tries to walk, "Don't worry Bigby...I'll take care of you..."

The two fables of Mad Hatter just threw Bigby out of the building and slammed the door shut as Red ran towards him, leaving her to deal with him all on her own. She had so much trouble with the poor sheriff, he was going in and out of consciousness so Red would fall right on her face on the street as he blacks out, he was just too heavy of a man to be dragging all on her own. If Red could guess, Bigby was at least 230 pounds of muscle while Red was only a shortie that weights 110 pounds.

She didn't know what to do, The Woodlands was too far of a walk and she couldn't let anyone see him like this, so the idea in her mind was to get to the closest motel and call Dr. Swineheart to come see him. Once Bigby was done puking he leans onto Red as she kicks open the door of the room she got for the night.

"Okay, where here Bigby. you still with me?" she asked him.

He gives out a low moan as a reply as he tries to get inside the room, both his arms were over her shoulders and his chest was leaning on top of her head, giving Red the painful feeling of her head being squashed. She dragged him in the best she could and kicks the door close, "Bigby, I need you to get on the bed" Red leads him around the the dirty looking bed as she glances over to the night stand where she saw the phone and bible along with the lit up table lamp. "Oh thank god" she breathes out, Red reaches over to the phone but Bigby blacks out and puts all his weight against her back, causing her to loose balance and fall face first to the carpet.

She struggles to breathe as Bigby's entire weight is on top of her,"Oh god, how am I alive after this? " Red said out loud as she tries to crawl out from under him, "Come on, errrr, wake up Bigby, I errrr, need to breathe!" she breathes out as she fails, Red tries to push him off by pushing her back against his hard chest but he wouldn't budge, she than thought about wiggling herself free. " That could work"

First she wiggles around her upper body to get out from above but nothing, "Bigby please get uuuuup, I need to call for help" she begged to the unconscious man, to her luck Bigby started to come around and let's out a low growl.

"Yes! This is good, Bigby! Get, off. of...me" Red tries to get up as Bigby starts to slowly get on his knees, she let's out a sigh by the feeling of his heavy body off of hers. Red was on her hands and knees in front of Bigby as he's now completely off of her, "Okay, just hang tight. I'm gonna call Dr Swineheart" she tells him as she reaches for the phone, as she grabs the phone, Bigby grabbed her by the hips and slams her bottom right on his crotch, making her knock down the phone as she shrieks out in surprise.

"Caught you" He growls out, Red froze as she felt something long and hard inside his pants as Bigby slowly rolls his hips up her backside, her heart started beating as she felt his hands move all over her body.

_He's on drugs, that bitch basically gave him a super drug, that's why he's like this_, Red tries to calm herself by reviewing facts. "Bigby, stop. you need help, I have to call the doctor. " she says to him as she reaches for the phone on the ground but Bigby held on to her tighter and puts her back where she was.

"Stay" he grunted out with his voice filled with lust, she felt his callous hands pull up her dress and coat over her hips, exposing her to his eyes while a chuckle came out of him.

"Bigby stop!" she blushed wildly as she feels him thrusts his hips harder, making his length rub against her sex, she had panties on but Red still felt It pressed hard on her, causing her pink folds to open up and wet the white fabric, "Bigby, please stop. " her words came out in trembles, not only out of fear but out of something she has never felt before.

_Why are you not pushing him off? he's violating you!_ Red thought to herself, with that thought in mind, she tries to pull away and fight back But felt Bigby used the weight of his muscular body to still her, he leans over her and reaches to her chest and starts to unbutton her coat, he removes the last black button that was close to her sex, a low growl came out of him as he reaches down between her legs, causing a moan to escape her lips as Bigby slowly starts to rub lazy circles on her nub, conjuring up a new wave of wetness that leaked through her panties. A chill went down her spine and through her core when Bigby sighs out a shaky breath down her neck, causing her to shudder. _Why does this feel so, so good..No I have to stop this! _

Red reaches out as far as she could to the large bible on the night stand, once in her hand she used all her strength to turn herself around and slams the book right to the side of his face, making him stop and grunt out in pain.

"I told you to stop-!" Red gasps by the sight of his face, he looked like a total zombie with his clouded sleepy looking eyes and unsteady breath. his face was covered in sweat and he looked like he was gonna pass out any moment, Bigby wipes off some of the blood from his nose as he looks down at his hand.

"Bigby! you're on fire!" she panics as she feels his cheeks and sweaty forehead, "Oh god, we have to cool you down!"

Bigby stops with his movements and squinted his brown eyes at her, "Red?" He called her name as if he was confused

_Thank god, he's snapping out of it._ "It's me Bigby, don't worry." she said to him as she wipes the sweat from his face, Bigby reaches for her face with both hands, feeling her cheeks then her neck and shoulder as If to make sure she was there.

"This is real..." he said out loud as he stares into her eyes with shock.

"It's real Bigby, now listen to me. I need you to snap out of it, I'm going to draw you a full bath to keep your temperature down. " she tries to give him orders but Bigby brought her to a close hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry" he whispers to her, making her skin tingle by the feel of his lips against her neck as he spoke. Red hesitated but than wraps her arms around him and hugs him back, bringing him closer to her body.

"It's okay Bigby...it's alright" she whispers to him as she brushes his hair with her fingers. "Come on, let's...Bigby? " Red felt his whole body tremble, his arms fall to the side and his body went limp, Red started to panic when she got no respond as she lays him on his back to the floor. "BIGBY! " she screams to him as he starts to spaz out and foam started coming out of his mouth.

_He's having a seizure!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Whats going on here..." Bigby thought to himself as he looks around, he was in a big black forest with nothing but a lamp post shinning above him."Hello? " He called out, only to get his echo as a reply. _

_"That's just fuckin' great" Bigby took out a cigarette out and lit it up, he inhaled the the smoke and held it in while he flicked some ashes to the ground, once they landed they created a concrete sidewalk for Bigby that formed a path. Bigby raised an eyebrow by the sight and exhales the smoke before throwing away the cigarette and stomped it out as he began to walk. _

_Bigby followed the path for a long time before he felt a familiar growl from his stomach, "Damn I'm hungry..." he said to himself and there suddenly 3 houses appeared up ahead from his path, one of straw, one of sticks, and one of bricks, he sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something pleasant. "is that...bacon? "_

_The first house he visited was the one of straw, thinking the smell was coming inside. Bigby peaked inside through the window but saw nothing but darkness, "Looks like Colins not home.." Bigby pauses for a moment and thought of what he just said. " How am I so sure it's his house..."_

_He was starting to head to the house of sticks but then felt a presence of something behind the house. He walks around and sees a dark shadow stalking around the houses, "Hey! hey you." Bigby called the shadow out, but the dark shadow growled at him and ran into the last house, the house of bricks. " Hey! " Bigby ran up to the last house and bangs on the door. " Come on out, breaking and entering is illegal." He shouts, he looks into the house and saw the dark figure hide in the chimney._

_"Alright fine, if you don't come out I'll Huff! And I'll-" Bigby stops and thinks of the words he said, feeling nostalgic by it. A low growl echoed all around the dark forest, "What the hell is going on here..." there was a 'clank' sound that echoed around Bigby, a bottle started to roll from the path, catching his eyes as it continues to roll away from a tilted basket and all the way to his feet. He picks it up and removes the cork and sniffs the liquid inside, "wine? "_

_The ground below Bigby's feet started to crumble, making him fall through and become blinded by the light. _

"Mhm..where.." Bigby mumbles out, feeling the a bitter taste of vomit in his mouth. He looks around and panics, all his wolf hearing were high up, he could hear the police sirens, and traffic noises that were miles away. He looked around his surroundings and realizes he's sitting down outside a building, his back hard against the wall. The colors were too bright, the noise too loud and the god awful stench of the city was making him sick. everything around him was going to fast and his heart was beating so loud it rang in his ears and hurt his ribcage. It was fast, too fast, but his mind and body were slow, too slow, he couldn't move, he felt so much in shock to move, causing him to panic even more.

he tried to get up but he only fell hard on his back, he stared up at the black sky as the world started spinning, he felt his stomach twist and turn, and it happened, he threw all of its contents up and spill out of his mouth, but due to lying on his back and unable to move the bile was going back down, choking him alive. Bigby Wolf was drowning in his own vomit and there was nothing he could do but lay there at a panic, knowing what's happening to him, until he felt hands on him.

"_Bigby_! " He heard someone call to him, someone with a sweet familiar voice...he felt his body shift and all of the vomit poured out of his mouth and into the street. "_Let it out Bigby, let it all out.._"

_Wh..who in the hell..? _He thought to himself between coughs, he felt his arm being pulled up than someone small went under it, he felt them try and lift him up but was having a hard time. Bigby started to get back on his own feet with half of his weight on the tiny person, he couldn't sniff them fully due to the leftover vomit in his nostrils but he looks down and sees the gentle eyes looking back at him with worry.

"_Don't worry Bigby...I'll take care of you..._" With those words and her sweet voice, Bigby felt his heart finally slowing down, making him feel relaxed. After that, everything went to a blurry memory, he pukes again, he drags himself in a room, and everything went dark.

_When Bigby opened his eyes again, he was leaning against a tall black tree, he gets up and has a look around, everything was in full color now, he sniffed the air and recognizes the scent, he was back in the Black Forest, the fact made him wag his tail in delight. tail?_

_Bigby gets up and follows the sounds of running water, he finds a stream and takes a look at himself on his reflection, he was just naked In his human form, nothing out of the ordinary. _

_His ears perked by the sound of a giggle on the other side of the stream, so he went to seek it out. His heart skipped a beat by the sight of the girl, it was Red Riding Hood making a crown of flowers. her signature red hooded cape was covering her head, hiding away her beauty from hungry Wolf's eyes. _

_"Red" he calls her out, catching her attention; Bigby saw a flash of green eyes as she got up from her knees and started to giggle and run, He felt his blood pump through his veins and excitement creeping up. At the same time, in the corner of his eyes he saw the dark shadow again, and that's when it hit him, the dark shadow was himself in wolf form._

_They both stared at each other for a moment until the familiar giggles echoed through the forest, making both Bigbys grin towards Red's direction, and soon after they felt the familiar feeling of a hunt inside and started to chase after her._

Bigby started to come around again, yet he wasn't quite all their anymore. His heart wasn't beating as hard as it was but it was still pumping in a fast pace, making his whole body tingle with a hot sensation. He slowly starts to get up to his knees and the first thing he sees after waking up was the round rump of the beautiful girl from his dreams.

_Yep, still asleep_. He thought to himself with a grin, he felt himself getting hard while eyeing the girl that's on all fours in front of him. without thinking he grabbed her by the hips and slams her back against his cock, feeling her warm heat against it making him growl in pleasure.

"caught you" He smirks down, Bigby didn't know what was going on, he just went with instincts and his instincts were telling him 'it's time to fuck'. she tried to reach something but he brought her back on her place and barked an order, he lifted up her skirts and grins at the sight of her, her pussy was tight against the thin white fabric of her panties so he saw the smooth folds of her sex.

_My what a small cunt you have_, he chuckles at his own joke as he imagines himself pumping inside of it. Bigby started to thrusts his hips to her pussy, teasing her by rubbing the length of his hard cock against it, he smells the hint of her arousal and smirks by his victory.

_Get nice and wet for me.._He thought as he leans on top of her and starts to unbutton her coat, he let's out a growl of approval when he felt her tremble under him and moans as he reaches down and starts to gently rub her clit. Bigby sucks in a breath by the feel the wetness of her panties and let's out a sigh, everything about her was driving him crazy, her scent, her trembling body, her moans. He wanted her, he needed her right here and now, even if it was a dream.

He felt her squirm and twist her body to face him, Bigby grins at that, thinking that maybe she wants to be face to face while he fucks her; until she smacked him hard across the face with a book, giving him a nose bleed because of it.

_What the fu- _he brings his hand to his nose and looks down at his fingers and froze, blood?

"I told you to stop-!" Bigby heard her gasp in surprise as he looks up at her, her hands went straight to his face as she wipes the sweat off.

"Red?" He asked the girl as her hands were still on his face.

"It's me Bigby, don't worry."

_Oh shit._.Bigby quickly brought his hands to her face as his heart started to race, he felt her soft cheeks, than her warm slim neck, and her fragile frame of her shoulders; and it hits him..."This is real..."

Bigby felt his face turn pale, his heart felt like it has stopped, his blood turned cold; he was violating Red Riding Hood, not the dream one, but the REAL one. She said something about a bath but Bigby was too much in horror to even process it, _No..I can't, I can't hurt her anymore! _Bigby pulls her in and gives her a tight hug, his mind was racing, he didn't know what to do to make this up to her; he was already trying to make up the wrong he did to her centuries ago, what can he do for this? So the only words that came out of his mouth were "I'm sorry"

Bigby hides his face on the crook of her neck, too ashamed of looking at her in the face. He felt her arms wrap around him, bringing him into a tighter hug, he felt his tense body relax as she combs his hair with her fingers and leans in closer and whispers in his ear. " It's okay Bigby...it's alright." Despite her kind words, despite, her arms around him, and her soothing touch, it didn't feel okay for him. Bigby suddenly felt dizzy and sick, his entire body felt like it was on fire, just burning him alive. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his world collapsed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bigby squinted his eyes open, getting blinded by the bright sunrays that were leaking through the window curtains. He was laying stomach down on the ground with a blanket covering his body, he tries to get up put he felt like he was hit by half a dozen of speeding buses. with a heavy sigh Bigby just gave up and fell back down to the floor, groaning out in pain by the impact.

_What the fuck happened_...he thought to himself, Bigby thought back to the last thing he remembers before the black outs and let's out a growl. " Damn Hatter..." He grunted out as he started to rub his eyes before turning his head and paused, Red was sound asleep while lying on her back on the floor beside him, she was so close he saw every hair of her thick long eye lashes.

He could have gotten up and run ten feet away from her but he just laid there, staring at her sleeping face like an idiot. her lips were small but plumbed with a natural shading of pink, she had dark bags under her eyes, and her long hair was spread everywhere, including a long golden brown lock of it on her face.

Bigby just stared at her in awe, not noticing that he reached out and gently removed her strain of hair and tucked it behind her ear, causing Red to stur in her sleep and open her eyes. She automatically locked her tired eyes with his while Bigby rested his hand on the back of her head, they were both quiet, both studying each other, drinking in each others features until Red broke the silence between them.

"How are you feeling? " she asked him with a soft tone.

Bigby forced himself to remove his hand away from her hair and crossed his arms and rested his sore head over it. " Like shit.." he replies

Red smiles at him and let's out a sigh before closing her eyes back. " You gave me a hard time last night"

Bigby creased his forehead at that, figuring out that Red was up all night watching him."You took care of me?"

"of course I did, I told you I would."

"Was i really that bad? "

Red let's out a small giggle and looked back at him, "yep, I was gonna call Swineheart for you but the dumb phone had cut wires and I didn't wanted to leave you alone..." her face went serious, and she furrowed, looking hurt "for a moment I thought you were gonna die.. "

"You could have just left me here Red, there's no reason for you to worry over me.."

Red gave him a stubborn look and pushed him by the shoulder, " I would never do that"

Bigby chuckles at her actions and started to roll over to lay on his back until he felt the coldness of the room prickling his skin, he paused for a moment and lifted up the blanket and realized he was completely naked. He glances up at Red and raised an eyebrow as Red looks away and starts to blush.

"I didn't see anything! " she started "you were burning up so I put you in the tub with your boxers on..It was after I dragged and covered you I took them off..." Her light blushed cheeks became redder by the story.

Bigby snorted out a laugh as he sat up and reaches over to his trench coat on the floor to pulled out a cigarette, as he lid it up he glances back down to Red and smirks as she adverts her eyes. "So where's my clothes? "

Red peaks out between her hands as Bigby lays back down with an arm behind his head, " in the bathroom drying, you puked on them so I had to wash them.."

"Okay, first, wait for them to dry. second, I'm going to kill the Mad Hatter" He Casually said as he took a drag.

"Nope. Second would be taking you to see Swineheart, you still have the drug In your system"

"Nope. not until I kill him first" he blew out the smoke while glancing at Red.

"Not if I can help it" she challenged

"wouldn't be a problem" he said to her as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"If I can handle you dying on me than I can pretty much handle everything else" she pouted.

Bigby smirks at that, enjoying the back and forth that's going on between them, it was just amusing for him to see her all angry and worked up; he probably enjoyed it a little more than he should. He peaked over at Red as she let's out a sigh and closes her eyes in defeat.

"I'm too tired to argue with you, not without coffee anyways" she groans out.

"We could...get breakfast, as our second option" Bigby hesitated, only to be rewarded by a beautiful smile from Red.

"I've been wanting french toast since forever" She started

"Nice big cup of black coffee, and bacon"

"With a fruit parfait on the side"

"And more bacon"

Red giggles at that, " What is it with you and bacon anyways? "

"Uh, it's good" Bigby smirks at her as she giggles some more and rolls to her side to face him.

Bigby felt his heart beating hard against his chest as she fluttered her lashes at him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her green emerald eyes, that looks she gives him was just burning a hole in his heart, and he _liked_ it. _Damn girl gonna give me a heart attack and won't even know it..._

And that's when it finally hit him, everything in the past month made sense now, the need to see and protect her; the way his heart would skip a beat with her smile, the jealousy he felt when men look at her, even his dominant behavior last night...He's been trying hard for Red to forgive him, that's true, but it took a kiss and a new fucked up drug to open his eyes and see the _real _reason behind it all..

He wanted Red for himself..

Red moans out as she gets up and pops her back before going into the bathroom, "Looks like your clothes are ready" she calls out to him

" I..uh..I'll go.." Bigby tries to answer her back, but realizing his feelings for her made him at a loss, to the point of even forgetting the cigarette between his fingers. " Ah! Shit!" He cursed as he throws away the cigarette from his burned fingers, Red comes out of the bathroom with his clothes folded and sighs.

" Seriously? Do I have to patch you up every time your around? " she says to him as she quickly picks up the cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray. "Here, get dressed" she hands over his clothes then retreats back to the bathroom and soaks up a small white bath cloth. " Let me know when you're done"

Bigby quickly pulls up his boxers and pants and calls out to Red as he puts on his shirt and starts to button up, she walks up to him and takes his hand into hers and starts wrapping up his burned fingers. " W-What are you doing? " He asked as he stands still.

" What does it look like I'm doing? " once wrapped up she finishes buttoning his shirt and starts to do his tie, "I'm taking you to Dr. Swineheart's office..." she said in a serious tone, making Bigby alert and studies her now worried face.

"What's wrong" Bigby asked her as he stills her hands. Red didn't look up to meet his eyes, instead she just walked past by him and picked up the room key from the night stand.

" We need to make sure you're checked up and I have something to do today..."

" Red...If something is going on, if you're in some kind of trouble you have to-" Bigby tries to get her to confess but got interrupted by her opening the door.

" I'm going to turn the key in..be right back " she quickly said before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Bigby curses out loud by his failed attempt as he goes to the bathroom to wash his face, but when he turns on the light a white business card caught his eye. "The Tweedle Brothers Office, what the hell is this Red..." he asks out loud as he crumbles up the paper in his hands. He grabs his coat and starts to head to the main office to meet up with Red until he hears a car door slam and sees Red sitting in the back seat of a black car as it drives away.

_Red!_

* * *

**Fun Fact: got the hitting in the face with a bible bit by my cousin since it's her favorite pass time, so that ones for you Jojo :p lol**

**hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And now for some shout outs!**

**I Ate Mondays, RawrRawr, Chocobel, ****Hailey, ****Nigel Flemming, I am a monster, Radio Free Death, All of the Guests: thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope it's still to your liking! **

**ChronoMitsurugi-(I hope this chapter was to your liking) ****gogo 26th - (Your Yay about Bigby being on drugs made me lol) ****Mega1357-(Thanks for the love, not a fan of Bigby/Snow either, but I do it for the fans, hope you liked this one better) ****Leyshla Gisel-(thank you so much for every awesome comment! I'm glad you enjoy it and I love your pic! Daryl ftw!) KatanaNightengale-(I don't like her either xD lol) VioletPetal-(Where are you! D: I le miss you! Always love hearing from you c: ) NathanHale2-(Thanks hun, writers block WAS a bitch indeed Dx) ****happyfan13-(Thanks so much for the offer, I really wanna know about the story of Bigby's parents) 96-(Thanks for the comment hun, it's a slow burner but it's getting their! ) Poppyfire-(thank you so much hun) rossophantasma-(I'm glad you enjoy it hun, hope you stick around longer) Lazy Watermellon-(thank you for the support love, and I love your name! ) DaNoseKnows-(Your comment is like one of my favorite comments ever, thank you for the support! ) BritanyJean-(Thank you so much sweetie, I hope you are still enjoying the story) Anymousse-(thank you for the support hun! Hope to hear from you)**

**Oh gawd I should have done this sooner x.x sorry for all the clutter guys, I just wanted to show you all how grateful I am to have your thoughts shared, I hope to hear from some of you again soon!**

**With all the names I completely forgot about ****The-Manga-Goddess x.x sorry honey, anyways, be sure to check out her new fanfic 'The Wolf's Company' for more of Bigby/Red! It's a personal favorite of mine, :p**


	17. Chapter 17

**The beauty of Wifi, c: this one's shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy! **

**Muse for this chapter: Diamond Eyes- Break From Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_What am I doing? _She asked her reflection as she stares in the bathroom mirror, her heart couldn't stop pounding against her chest; her stomach fluttered like mad as if she had little butterflies trapped when Bigby looked at her with those eyes. Eyes that were always so cold and threatening were so warm and smiling, something was happening to her and she was afraid of it.

Red starts to freshen up a bit, washing her face, rinsing her mouth and combing her hair with her fingers; once clean enough she reaches in her coat pocket to add some lip gloss on until she felt the card in her fingers and pauses. She pulls it out and starts reading the location of the Tweedle brothers over and over, thinking back on the deal she made.

Today is the last day to collect the money, after she turns it in Piper can leave her family alone...for a while, with a heavy sigh Red puts down the card and starts to rub her face with her hands, knowing that even though she'll give the money he'll find another excuse to harass her. Red starts to rip up the small thin wash cloth and ties them up together to make a makeshift bandage, finishing up in time when Bigby called her out.

_I gotta get the money soon before my time flys away_...she thought to herself as she grabs Bigby's hand in hers, she quickly started to wrap up his burned fingers than reaches up to his shirt to finish dressing him up for him.

"What's wrong? " Bigby asked as he reaches for her hand on his tie, she forced herself to keep her head down as she went to get the room key.

"We need to make sure you're checked out and I have something to do today..." Bigby was trying to make her talk but she quickly interrupted him and walked out of the room with haste.

After she returned the key she started to walk back to the room until a black car pulls over beside her. " Red? is that you? "

The familiar british voice caught her attention, she peaks into the open window to the passenger side and sees one of the Tweedle twins on the wheel, "Tweedle...Dee?" She asks with uncertainty.

"Dum, but I give you an A for effort. So glad to see you dear, we heard what happened and were worried. " he said to her, "thank god You're alive, did he try to eat you? "

Red pushed back last night's memory of Bigby feeling her up and shook her head, " No, your friends drugged him though.!"

"For good reason, the bastard threaten to kill poor Alice if she didn't tell him what he wanted. hop in, I'm heading to the Office with some paperwork." he gestures at the passengers seat with the three large stacks of vanilla colored folders "I'll give you a ride so we can get your paperwork out of the way. "

Red looks back at the motel room and hesitates, she wanted to take Bigby to the hospital, but she needed to do this quick and get it over with. She finally nodded and jumped into the back seat of the car, and fasten her seat belt As Dum drove them away. _Bigby seemed fine just now...He can wait until I get this done_

arriving at the office, Red was greeted by Dee who was filling Some folders in a file cabinet. " Red, it's good to see you in one piece love, here for the paperwork then? "

"Yes, if you mind please...have a hectic day today" She lies as she stands in front of the two desks, she Didn't work on a Sunday so she has the day for herself, she just wanted to get this over with and get.

They both looked at each other and grins, "Let's see now, today is the 26th so we'll be expecting the first payment on a Wednesday of next month darling" Says Tweedle Dee as he pulls out some papers while Dum opens up a safe box in his desk.

Once everything was prepared Dee hands over a red pen to Red and starts pointing her on where to sign, "Remember Red, once you sign this contract there is no turning back" Dum told her as she rests the pen point on the paper, she pauses for a moment and stares down on the red ink drop on the white documents before swallowing hard and signing in her name, 'Red Riding Hood'.

_it's done, I finally have the money, now I can sleep at night with no worries..._She thought to herself as she stares at her name before handing over the documents.

She quietly gives back the pen while Dum gives her the money in her hand, "Pleasure doing business with you Red, say hello to your granny for us."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you" They both said to her with huge grin on each of there faces, making her loose the relief and filled it with dread. Something about the way they said it made her get an awful feeling in her stomach.

Red left the building and started heading home, wanting to get the money as fast as she could but with the awful feeling that's growing inside, she couldn't help but feel her feet go heavy. _Everything's gonna be ok now.._.she thought to herself as she got out of the cab, until she saw an ambulance in front of her apartment complex with the words 'Knights of Malta' on the side.

Red saw every fable residents of the building Looking at the commotion from there windows while others were outside, Red saw Gren pacing back and forth outside of the building while Holly was telling him to calm down, due with the hand gestures she was doing, both worried of what's going on until Gren stopped and looked at Red with his eyes. She ran towards him without breaking eye contact, something happened, something terrible.

"Gren! " she calls him out, not even caring for the eyes on her. Gren raises up his hands to stop Red from going into the building.

"Don't go in there Red," he said to her.

"Why, what's happen?"

"Red, just calm down and listen okay hun" Holly spoke

"What happened!"

"Silvie! " Red's eyes locked on her mother's green ones as she slams the cab door and runs towards her. She had her house keeping uniform on, and her wild auburn hair strands coming out of the unwell kept ponytail she had on, she came straight out of The Open Arms hotel by the looks of it. "Where have you been last night! You were supposed to be home! "

"Mother, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I-"

"We'll talk about this later, where is she? " She asked the fables around her.

"Mother please tell me what's-"

"Everybody make way, move!" the paramedic As they roll someone out.

Red froze, eyes wide open by the sight of the person they were rolling out. Bite marks and scratches were all over her face and body, her night gown torn and bloody; She had a mask on to help with her breathing, but judging by her throat it wasn't enough.

_Oh dear god! No! _"Grandmother! "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_What's going on Red? Are you in some kind of trouble? why can't you tell me what's bothering you, I can help you_...He kept thinking about the questions he wants to ask her in his head, questions he needed to know, he saw it In her eyes, he felt it in her actions, something was up and shes refusing to say anything.

Bigby left The motel and went to search for Red at the Tweedle Brothers office; following the only lead he had on where she ran off to, well more like drive off in a car with another person. But once arriving There was no one to be found, after that Bigby headed to the business office to see if the mirror could be of any help, until Crane blew up in his face.

"Where have you been Sheriff?! You can't just be coming and going anytime you want!"

"I was out working all night, there's a drug ring going on an-" Bigby tries to report to the prick until he shuts him up.

"I don't have time for your excuses! While you were out doing gods knows what, a fable citizen has been attacked! "

That got his attention right away, "Who got attacked? "

"Her names Suzette" Snow answered as she walks in with a file in her hand, "But she simply goes by 'Granny'..and everyone knows her as Red's grandmother.."

That dropped the bomb for him, Bigby knows perfectly well how much Red loves her grandmother, everybody in Tabletown knew, she would do anything for her. And hearing the news going to crush her, Something was _definitely _up if they tried to get her where it hurts. He rubs his face with his hand and starts to pace. "Is she..."

"No, she's still alive. but it doesn't look good" Snow hands the file over to Bigby "She's in the ER over at Knights of Malta hospital, Doctor Swineheart is doing the best he can to keep her stable"

Bigby opened the file and saw the pictures of Red's grandmother, her face was in terrible condition and her neck was clawed and bitten to the point of tearing a hole in her throat, the claw marks caught his attention right away, they were far too small for a human to have done it, they were claw marks of a rodents of some sort. it was too gruesome to continue on so he just closed back the file and returned it to Snow. " Where's her daughter? "

"She's in the hospital with Granny, she wouldn't leave her side" Snow replies

Bigby knew if the mother was in the hospital than for sure Red is with her as well, The thought of what Red is going through right now with her grandmother in the hospital bothered him, imagining her crying her eyes out and becoming a nervous wreck. " I'm going to investigate the apartment, see if I can find any clues on what happened"

"About time you do your job, Sheriff. I have enough trouble with these useless imbeciles all around me, don't need to entire people of Fabletown to be running amuck!" said Crane as he heads towards his desk.

That pissed him off, Bigby has been doing his job, but he's still only one man. He can't do everything by himself, Bigby was about to give Crane a piece of his mind until Snow stood in front of him and shook her head.

"Call us if you find anything? I'm gonna go to the hospital and see what I can do to help with the situation" She said to him In order to remind him of the main objective.

Bigby glared at Crane before walking away and out the door, "Take care of them Snow, and tell Red and her mother that.." he paused for a moment as he stands at the door, thinking of the right words to say. "Tell her they're in my thoughts" and with that Bigby walked out with determination to get to the bottom of this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Bastard! That no good lying, disgusting, little bastard_! Red kept raging in her head as she ran up the stairs, she told her mother that she would catch up with her to the hospital after she picked up some clothes for her grandmother, when in reality Red was heading to the 5th floor to confront the only man that had done this.

She arrived outside of his apartment door and started banging on it as hard as she could. "Piper! Open the door! open the damn door! " she banged again until she lost patients and twisted the door knob to discovered it was unlocked. she barged into the apartment, not caring of the rats in her way. Red stood in the middle of the living room and looks around, hoping to see the no good man. "Where are you Piper! Come on out! "

"You've come to apologize? " said a cold low voice across the dark room, Red gasps by the sudden question, not expecting him to be in the same room without her noticing. He was sitting down in the far corner of the living room, a way from the lights that leaked through his boarded up windows.

"How could you do this to my grandmother? You said 3 days, 3 Days! I had one day left and you attack her! How dare you for lying to me, for hurting the ones Love! " She yells at him as her eyes grow teary with anger.

"Really now, were you really going to pay the money you owe? cause I was under the impression that you were going to back down on the deal, and I don't like being played a fool Red, nor be threatened" he hissed back

"What are you talking about? of course I was gonna pay you if you left my family alone! But now I'll do no such thing! I'm going to report you for this, you are not getting away from hurting my grandmother Piper!" Red threatened as she heads towards the door.

"I don't think so Red, You're granny got what she deserves because of you and your little boyfriend"

Red stopped at that, confused on what he was talking about. "What are you saying? "

Piper slowly started getting up and limped his way towards Red, exposing himself In the light, she gasps and covered her mouth by the sight of him. His face was unrecognizable, he stares back at her with blood shot eyes out of his black eyes, a busted swollen lip, a twisted nose and bruises around his neck, someone beat him to a bloody pulp and judging by his angry swollen face, he blamed her for it.

"You did this to me, by sending your mundy boyfriend after to beat me." he hissed at her as he starts to tremble in rage.

Red became white as a ghost by the mention of mundy, and sudden image of the only mundy who is capable of doing this came into her head.

"Travis.." She whispered out in horror.

"He came last night, telling me you sent him to drop off the money. But when I told him I wanted you face to face rather than your pet he barges in and starts beating me to the ground"

Red's eyes snapped down to her feet, automatically locking her gaze to the blood on the wooden floor, imagining how everything happened. She followed the trail of blood to the dark corner where Piper came out of as he continued

"he kicked me like a damn dog, and threatened to kill me if I ever went near you again" Piper started to laugh then, grinning at her with a blood red smile, "Your mundy lover has no idea who he's dealing with.."

"No! Please, don't hurt him! Please! " Red begs as she stares back into his cold eyes, fearing for Travis' s life.

Piper's grin grew wider at her pleads, "I'm not going to kill him" he says to her, "But you're going to pay me for my silence Red"

"H-how much do you want? "

He eyes her for a long moment before heading back to his corner before speaking again, "ten thousand dollars" She felt his heavy swollen eyes through the shadows as she backs away from him, fighting every urge she had to not run, "and 10 thousand dollars for my silence, and your body for my pain and suffering, you will come to me every night I choose"

"You're insane! I'll never-"

"Never what? save your loved ones and yourself? If you don't do this Red, I will kill your family, I will expose you to the Fabletown authorities about your little mundy lover, I will enjoy the sight of you begging and screaming as they drag and push you down the witching well. And I will kill everyone else you love when they least expect it, and I will enjoy every single moment of it..."

Red just stared at him through the darkness as she slowly backs away to the apartment door, she than quietly opens the door and starts to head out before she paused for a long moment, deciding on the decision to make.

"Don't think for a second I won't do it, you saw how my friends left your grandmother, you don't want to make them finish the job. " he said to her as he starts to pet a rat that crawled onto his lap.

Red stood there, quiet and still, until she finally gives him an answer "Understood..." she whispers out before closing the door behind her and made her way to her apartment.

Red steps into the mess of her home dodging each thrown furniture as she made way to her room, as soon as she walked into her broken down sanctuary and closes the door to the outside world she collapses on the ground and begins to cry..

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Wanna thank**** ChronoMitsurugi, ****Avalanet, and guest for your reviews on the last chapter and The-Manga-Goddess, and drecklyn for the lovely reviews for my previous chapters as well, thank you lovelies for the support. **

**Be sure to check out Their other fan fiction of The Wolf Among Us here, drecklyn's 'Yours to lose' for Snow/Bigby and The-Manga-Goddess's 'The Wolfs company' for her version of Bigby/Red paring, ****they are worth the read trust me. **

**Till next time guys**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ello, guess what's tomorrow? Yep, the 27th. And you know what that means. **

**New episode of The Wolf Among Us! Woot! Seems like everyone including me are holding our breaths for it to come out. x3**

**I want to thank Dr****ecklyn for being so awesome to me and gave the right direction on the Fables comic and I started reading it last night! First off, I just wanted to say (Without giving much spoilers on Fables) That Bigby's detective skills? _DAUMN! HE GUUUD HE REEL GUUUUD! ._..been watching too much Gabriel Iglesias stand up lol. But yeah, it's good. **

**Anyways, another 'bleh' chapter here, but enjoy**

**Music: Modest Mouse - Little Motel (This was a real nice song to listen to while writing Red's thoughts, I recommend looking it up, it's so lovely)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Bigby arrived at apartment complex, determined to find something to figure out who could have done this to Red's grandmother.

He rushes up to the 3rd floor and right away he caught the faint smell of shit and urine in the hallway, he continues to make way to Red's apartment while listening in to each neighbors yelling as he passes there doors, mostly talking about Granny.

"Better ask questions to the neighbors on what they saw" He said to himself to keep a mental note on it. Once arriving on apartment 6 Bigby noticed the bottom corners of the door was broken, he kneels down and grabbed a piece of the wood that was chipped off.

"This door has been gnawed and chewed by something big, " he observed while studying the teeth marks, he then glances back and furrowed his brows together. "and more than one of them too..."

He gets back up and grabs the door handle, discovering that it's unlock, perhaps due to the paramedics rushing Granny out. He let's himself in and quietly closes the door behind him, upon glancing around he noticed one of the 3 dining room chairs has been knocked down as well as the living room table lamp with jewelry scattered all around. It looked like Granny was stumbling her way to the door by the looks of it.

It seemed out of place to see the apartment a mess, Red's home is one of the cleanest apartments he's ever seen in his line of work, most pleasant smelling as well; Every time he would come here after getting a call he would always get a whiff of food or cakes that leaks out of the door as he passes by, always making him imagine Red cooking and baking on the other side of the wall that separates them.

But now all he can smell in the cold apartment was the familiar scent of Granny's blood and...shit? Bigby glances down to his feet and notices the large amount of droppings on the wood floor, making him more cautious on where he stepped on.

"Trained rats?" He said out loud, as he notices the trail only going to the bedroom and out the front door, only coming in specifically to attack Granny, he continues on in the apartment and gives a few light sniffs in the air if any rats still lingered here, Instead he caught the familiar scent of flowers coming from the second room. Bigby's head shot towards the direction of Red's room and starts to head to it with quiet steps, until he heard soft sobs and the sound of furniture shifting inside.

Bigby ran towards the door and barges in to see Red trying to pull on the boards that were nailed down to the broken window, she had tears running down her cheeks and the palm of her hands where becoming pink due for struggling to remove the old wooden boards.

"Red?" Bigby called her out but she didn't hear him, too caught up in her own world to notice. another sob came out of her lips than a cry of pain as a piece of rotted wood broke in her hand and stabs her palm. He rushed towards her and reaches for her hand first before spinning her around, scaring her by the sight of a strangers hand.

"No!" she cried out as she gives him an elbow to the back but Bigby wraps his arm around her chest while grabbing a strong grip of her injured hand, locking her ability to move her arms to hurt him more, or herself. "No please! don't!" she continues to cry as she fights her way out of his arm "Pipe-!"

"Hey hey hey, easy easy it's me, It's me Red" he says to her as he pulls her away from the window.

Red stops with her fight and looks up at him with glass eyes of fear, she than relaxes and leans further back into his chest as Bigby loosens his arm around her. However he quickly wraps the same arm around her waist as Red breaks down to the floor, making Bigby drop down with her in a sitting position while Red hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's only me.." he says to her again in a quiet tone as he starts to stroke her hair. Red starts to cry once again as the Wolf brings her closer, "It's going to be okay, everything will be fine" he whispers in her hair; making her remove her face from his neck.

"It's not okay, my grand-" she tries to speak between sobs, but Bigby sushes her and holds her tighter. Comforting her for a while.

"it will be, I'll make it okay." he comforts her as his lips brushes her hair, "I'll fix this, I will"

Bigby gently pulls in her injured hands and pulls out the wood sticking as Red averts her eyes

"Owh.." she whimpers out

"Sorry" Bigby said to her as he removes the bandages of his hand and places it on her palm to stop the bleeding. "You and I gotta stop getting hurt"

Red laughs at that while drying her tears as Bigby chuckles with her, "First Aid kit is in the bathroom" Red informs him as she gets up, making Bigby feel loss by her lack of touch when she pulls away.

"Right, that's better than this. " he agrees as he gets up and opens the door. "Don't touch anything, it's a crime scene okay?" He reminds her as they make there way to the bathroom.

Red frowns at him as he pulls out the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink. "This is my home" She says as she sits down on the edge of the tub

"I know Red, but in order to catch this guy I gotta-" he tries to explain as he starts goes on one knee and starts cleaning up her hand

"It's a rat infestation Sheriff, there was no one here." Red said to him with haste, Bigby caught the scent of fear coming out of her as he mentioned a possible suspect, he raised an eyebrow At that and continues.

"It may look like it, but someone's behind it. in one quick glance from the entrance there was no signs of rats being in the living room and kitchen, as well as your room"

"So?"

"So it means Someone controlled these rats specifically to hurt you and yours, or else they'd be all over the place and still be here, do you see them now Red?" He asks her as he rubs some cream in her cut.

"You're just over thinking things Wolf" she shot back while pulling her hand away from his.

"Oh yeah? than why did you try to run out the window? "

"Just wanted to get some fresh air"

"Getting fresh air when you thought I was someone else, someone who could have done this " Bigby said as he forced her hand back in his and started to wrap it up.

"You would reacted the same way if a stranger was in your home" she hissed back which trying to pull her hand back, but Bigby had a firm grip on her wrist so she started to Try and pry his grip open.

"A stranger you knew there name? you were gonna say a name that was 'Pipe', is his name Piper? " he asked while pulling her closer to him by the hand.

"No, I was calling out a magical pipe to beat your ass!" she snapped back while placing her two feet on his chest and started to push him with the strength of her legs. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you fuckin' tell me what's going on Red! Who's after you! I can help you! " Bigby's voice starts to rise as well as his temper.

"I don't need fuckin' help from a good for nothing Wolf like you! Now let! me! go!" Red yells at his face as she continues to push him off.

Bigby clenched his teeth and growled at her as he let's go of her wrist, making Red fall back in the tub causing her to expose her white panties. Bigby quickly got up on his feet and pulls her up and out by her arm.

" 'Good for nothing' Good for nothing my ass! I work damn hard to try and keep people safe, to keep YOU safe! " He yells at her as he pushes her against the bathroom wall, and traps her between his arms.

"Oh yeah, by getting drugged up and feeling up on the girl you ate!" she yelled back while giving him a knee to the crotch, causing him to curse out and let go of Red to cup himself.

She escapes from his trap and heads back to her room and starts to put on one of her black slipper shoes until Bigby grabs her from the back and pushes Red on her bed, forcing her to bend over as Bigby forces her face on the mattress.

"The only fuckin reason that happened was because I was trying to figure out why the fuck you've been buying drugs!"

"I wasn't buying drugs you idiot! I was-" Red stopped with her explanation and bit her lips.

"You were what? What were you doing? " Bigby leans in over her and reaches over her shoulder and grabs her chin for her to look at his face while he asked the questions.

Red tries to pull away and claws at her bedsheets to try and escape from under him. Bigby grabs her wrist from her injured hand while he grabbed her other hand and tangled his fingers In the back of hers, stilling her movements as he leans in closer and asks again.

"What were you doing? " Red was squirming under him to get free but he kept her pinned with his body, his temper was close to the roof, he was angry with Red's stubbornness and her back bone to fight back. What he hated the most was that it was turning him on from way beyond measurement, and what's worse; due to breathing hard through his nostrils he caught Red's scent of her own arousal as she squirmed and panted.

"Fuck you Wolf, I'm not telling you anything! "

"Tell me what's going on! "

"Never!"

"God Dammit Red!" He breathes out as he got up and pins her head further down to the mattress, making her moan out by the impact. With her face on the side she looks up at him with her green eye while continuing to pant, her hair all wild and sweat on her forehead, as well as the smell of her arousal clouding his scenes, Bigby was so close to the edge of losing himself again, and it was Red that was pushing him to that edge like no one else could, It was always her that's able to do such a thing, always. "GOD DAMNIT RED!"

He yells out as he grabs her arms and pulls them on her back, cuffing her than pulling her up to stand. "What are you doing? " she asked him while he pushes her towards the door.

"We're leaving!"

"Wait! I have to get clothes for grandmother! " she says to him with fear of not getting just that. Bigby starts to growl as he picked her up and threw her back on the bed, he then grabbed her brown messenger bag that was on her dresser and threw all its contents out by shaking it upside down and storms off to the second bedroom.

After a moment he came back in with a long white sleeve hanging out of the bag, he reaches for Red's arm until she kicked his hand away.

"I need clothes too! I'm gonna shower at the hospital" she snaps at him, Bigby growls in frustration and went to her dresser, he forcefully opens the first drawer and grabs a handful of panties and stuffs them in the bag, he then opens the second drawer and pulls out random clothes and stuffs them in as well.

"Hey wait those are my-"

"Don't care, we're leaving" he said to her while pulling her up but Red stood her ground and wouldn't walk, so Bigby grabbed her up and threw her over his right shoulder and started heading out the door.

"Hey put me down, you better not take me to the hospital like-"

"You're not going to the hospital, If someone's after you, they will expect you there" he said as he slams the apartment door shut a little too loud, causing the neighbors look out to see the Big Bad Wolf stealing Little Red Riding Hood.

"But I have to-"

"I'm taking the clothes to her don't worry"

"Than where are you taking me? "

"You're now under the witness protection program, so I'm taking you to the safest place to be" he says to her while lighting up a cigarette with one hand.

"Oh yeah, where at?"

Bigby blew out smoke and flicks some ashes before replying to her question, "My place"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Put me down Wolf, Put. me. down! " Red continues to fight back as Bigby unlocks his apartment door and kicks it open, he closed it shut behind him as he puts her down and throws the keys next to his phone while Red stops with her nagging and looks around.

"You live in a dump. " She said to him as she takes a few steps forward inside, and it was a dump, dirty clothes everywhere, the thick smell of cigarettes was in the air, take out trays were all over the tables and next to the couch, stacks and stacks of newspaper articles were cluttering up the place, and cigarette butts all over the place along with empty beer bottles of midas gold and whiskey.

"Well sorry princess it's not to your liking" Bigby answers her sarcastically as he starts to dial on his phone,

Red furrows her brows at him as she takes a look around In the living room area while Bigby talks on the phone, the place was depressing to see, as she notices the peeling light wallpaper of purple flowers and an old rusted radiator against the wall by the window with the fans. Bigby hangs up the phone and starts to fish out the keys to the cuffs.

"Called in the hospital for your grandma, she's stable now and patched up, though she won't be leaving anytime soon" he says to her as uncuffs One hand

"Great, when can I see her?"

"When it's safe" He answers her as he forces her down on her knees and handcuffs her on the radiator.

"Hey! What the hell is this about?" she demanded as Bigby places the keys on the table lamp next to the couch that was just beyond Red's reach.

"I'm going to check on your grandma myself, letting you know that you're safe and ask her some questions if possible. " he said to her while pulling out her clothes and throwing them on the couch.

"Still doesn't explain why you cuffed me here like a dog! " she jerks her hand, making the cuffs clank on the metal.

"I don't trust you loose here, I need you here safe instead of running off somewhere" He says as he pulls the strap of the messenger bag over his shoulder and makes his way out the door.

"But I'm hungry"

"I'll bring something to eat"

"And my shower? "

"that can wait" he paused by the table and lit up a cigarette before reaching for the keys

"I have to pee!"

"Hold it" He says as he opens the door and heads out.

"But-" Red's next excuse was cut off by the loud slam of the front door as Bigby heads out. leaving her all alone in his apartment.

Red let's out a annoyed sigh and starts to rattle the cuffs until she gives up and leans her back against the wall. She sat there for hours, just brooding her mind away from the things thats going on. her grandmother in the hospital, owning Piper more money, and Travis making things worse for her.

Red thinks back with Travis at the park earlier last night, when he kissed her and said he loves her, it was so sudden, so fast; yet, so expected of him. Not the 'L' word part that threw Red off, in her case, threw her off the cart. She doesn't really know what love is, she never really experience it in her homeland, her mother and grandmother made sure of that when they kept a close eye on her. All she knew is that, according to her mother, it's a powerful connection between two people, a connection they feel at the same time the moment they lay eyes on each other, and Red never felt that with Travis. She likes him, she knows that, but can there be more feelings of like that's not love?

"Grrrr I don't wanna think about iiiiit" Red smacks her head to wash away the thought, After what he did anyways Red isn't too sure that Travis should even BE under that category, even though he doesn't really know what's really going on. And because of it, her grandmother got attacked, Piper is demanding more money and her body to have his way with and the Wolf is getting way into her business about everything.

If Bigby were to catch Piper the coward will tell him her secret about her Mundy friends, getting her in deeper trouble.

"The Wolf is gonna kill me..." She sighs and closes her eyes, as if admitting defeat_. If he wanted to do that, than why is he protecting me? _a thought came to mind. Red looks at her wrapped up hand than to the handcuffs and scoffs out

"Handcuffing me to a radiator is NOT protecting!" She yells out and groans in frustration, she didn't find it fair that Bigby is treating her like his damn property while she still gets strange butterflies in her tummy, and because of last night at the motel she's starting to feel something else thats new to her as well, down below...Red blushed at the thought of Bigby grabbing her hand and pinning her down from behind, causing a warm jolt going between her thighs.

"You damn jerk!" She kicks down the table lamp, causing everything on it to fall to the ground, including the keys to the handcuffs that bounced to her side. Red blinks at them for a moment, thinking to herself if that really happened, she than reaches for the keys and started to remove her handcuffs and got up on her feet while rubbing her wrist.

"Did he..." Red thought for a moment, asking herself if Bigby really placed the keys for her in the first place. She headed towards the phone and started dialing the number to the hospital, after they transferred to her room a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Snow? is that you? "

"Red? How are you? are you safe? " Snow asked with worry, Red glances around the apartment before answering

"Yeah, I'm 'safe', how's my grandmother? Where's my mother? "

"They are alright, both sleeping right now, Bigby told us your helping with the case, your mother wasn't too happy about you helping him I'm afraid, but, she finally calmed down about it. Bigby sent one of the Woodlands security guards to keep watch outside the room as well so that helped her with the complaining"

Red was surprised to hear about the guard, thinking that's going a little too far. "Where's Bigby anyways? "

"Well, He went back to the apartments to look for more clues, after that, he said something about picking up french toast? " Snow made the last comment like a question, as if she was having a hard time believing if it was true.

Red couldn't help but blush at that and felt her lips curve up and tries to hide the chuckle of amusement coming up. "Okay then, thank you Snow. " Red was about to hang up until Snow spoke out.

"Oh wait Red and another thing, Bigby told me that if you called, to tell you to stay put, you're safe were you are and to trust him"

Red's heart beated on that as she blushed deeper, "Okay, thank you Snow, I'll call back later. " she said before she hung up the phone.

Red was lost in thought for a moment, thinking about all the things Bigby is doing right now for her, for her family. She tangled her fingers with each other as if she was about to pray, she then raised them up to cover her nose and mouth as she glances over to the front door, thinking whether she should leave or not.

_If I leave now he can just catch my scent and track me down fast.._She thought to herself as she paces around the room, with one last glance, and after smelling her clothes, Red decided to stay until Bigby came back.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower" she said to herself, "And this place is desperate for a quick clean up..." Red shook her head as she started to pick up the trash, "if I'm going to stay in this dump, might as well clean. "

Red threw away all the bottles, take out boxes, and cigarette butts away, next she started to clean up in the kitchen, washing dishes, and cleaning the counters. everything else Red organized, dusted, collected the dirty laundry and mentally scolded at Bigby for not even owning a simple broom and mop.

Once done what she could, She let's out a sigh and started to remove her clothing as she made her way to the bathroom, she jumps into the shower and started to wash up and scrub using Bigby's soap until she was sure she was squeaky clean. Once done, she looks around the tiny bathroom and realized she had no towel to dry herself with.

"Bigby gotta have a towel in his room" Red thought as she went outside of the bathroom naked, she went to go opens the second door only to groan out and see that it was only a closet. "Should have known, it is just a Studio Apartment after all"

Red pulls out one of Bigby's clean 'white' button up dress shirts and wraps her body around herself with it as she made her way to the couch were her clothes were only to groan out again.

"I told him, I TOLD him! But no, he wouldn't listen! " Red pouted as she threw her clothes back down. Bigby was pissed off and in a rush to leave, that he didn't even see that the only thing he got for Red were under garnets and a flimsy and exposing white t-shirt she would wear to sleep, He didn't even to stop and listen that Red was trying to say all her real clothes were hanging in her closet.

She threw all of her underwear back into a plastic bag and started to put on her red clean panties, Once on she decided to put on Bigby's shirt since she had nothing else decent enough to have on and sat herself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"As soon as Bigby gets home, I'm leaving. " She reminded herself as she started to flip channels.

It wasn't until hours later Bigby arrived home with food, only to see Red sleeping on his couch half naked with his shirt on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blehh...you guys have no idea how hard this was for me to write, like I have the images in my head, but I had a hard time putting them in words. So forgive me if it's not that great. **

**I had 2 songs as my muse for this chapter. **

**Fever Ray- Concrete Walls, 1st part (This is an incredible song, and I see it as Red's mother's theme song if you listen to the lyrics carefully, it just gives off that amazing vibe I want her to have)**

**Sam the Sham & The Pharoahs- Little Red Riding Hood, 2nd part**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Pied Piper.." Bigby said out loud while going up the elevator of the hospital. before heading out to the Woodlands Bigby went to the business office and hit the books with the help of Bufkin, from the evidence of rats and the small slip from Red, they quickly got the fables name. What they couldn't find was the home address of the guy so he decided It was a good time to go check on Granny while get some information from her about the guy.

Bigby knocks on the door and slowly opens it and let's himself in. "Snow, you in here ? " he asks out loud As he looks around the room, Snow was pouring some into a vase of fresh flowers before she glances up and crease her forehead.

"Bigby, how did it go at the apartment?" She asked in a soft tone to.

Bigby glances at the sleeping old woman thats hooked up to machines before walking up to Snow, "Got the guys name, but there's no records on where he's staying at, how has she been doing? "

Snow looks back at Granny and sighs, "She's out of the woods, but due to her throat she won't be able to talk much, perhaps a few words, but not full sentences"

"Shit..was hoping to see if she knew of the bastards whereabouts..." he cursed, after a moment he thought of a certain woman who could know as well, "Where's her daughter? "

"Well...she's...Bigby she's extremely upset, I don't think you should ask questions to her just yet..she's to her old self again, she blames you for this"

"When does she not?" Bigby scratches his neck before thinking for a moment, "I'll go easy, but I-"

The door creaked opened, making both Bigby and Snow pause and look towards the direction of the unknown visitor, they heard hushed voices at the door but just loud enough for Bigby's ears to hear and recognize the voice.

It was Red's mother holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand, She closes the door behind her while still eyeing the flowers in her hands, not noticing the new company in the room. Red's mother Is very kind and loving that reflects out of her emerald colored eyes, eyes that seems to pass down every generation seeing how Granny has the same eyes As well. However, when it came to her child, Bigby couldn't help but be cautious around the Auburn haired woman..

She looks up from the flowers and locks eyes with Bigby, a long moment of tense silence stood between them. Snow quickly got up and ran towards her.

"I know this looks bad, but please-" Snow started, but Red's mothers eyes became deadly as she ran towards Bigby.

He Quickly ran towards her to and stands firm on his ground, preparing himself for the impact, she throws the flowers to his face, distracting him as she pulls out a hidden dagger under her green coat and aims to stab him on the left side of his chest but Bigby quickly grabbed her wrist and held It tight, She leans in closer to his face while glaring green fire at him, revealing the protective mother she has known to be.

"What are you doing here Wolf!" She hissed out at him.

"Calm down Yvette, I'm here to help you" he spoke as even as he could.

Yvette has always been a gentle woman, but underneath it all she is a strong as well, learning how to fight and shoot a bow from her beloved husband, Hunter. Red's father was a Huntsman, a very skilled one at that; sadly passed away a few years after she was born, but before his passing, he has trained his wife the ways of survival, molding her the woman she is now.

"You may be the Sheriff now Wolf, but hiding in human form doesn't make you any less of the monster who devoured my mother and babe." She spat.

"Yvette please, I know what you're feeling but-" Snow tried to calm her.

"You don't know anything Ms. White! You don't know the dread, the terror, of having the child that you carried in your womb, ending up in the belly of the a monster!"

"You're right, I don't know what it's like. But everything is in the past, we all have had blood on our hands, we're all not the same person who we were in the homelands. We can all change on how we were, Bigby is living proof that! Now please, put away your weapon and just calm down. Whats more important now is your mother, not the past "

Yvette looked at Granny long and hard than back to Snow and Bigby before finally pulling out the dagger. "'Blood on our hands'...You come to me when you see a loved one covered In it from head to toe..."

"I'm here to ask some questions to Granny about the attack" He started

"As you can see Wolf, she's unable to-" Yvette started to speak until she saw the messenger bag over his shoulder, "That belongs to my daughter, where is she?"

"Before you go all crazy on me again mama bear, just know she's safe and taken cared for, brought Granny's clothes on her behalf" He answers as he hands it over

Yvette yanked the bag from his hands and digs through it, "I want to see my daughter, where is she? "

"I know you're worried, but just trust me when I say she's in good hands, she's a witness so Red is well hidden and have a guard securing the place shes staying at. Now since your mom is unable to talk at the moment I need you to answer me a few questions"

Yvette glared at him than handed over the bag to Snow than crossed her arms. "What is it you need to know, "

"Do you know of a man named Piper? "

"Pied Piper? the man with the rats, what about him?"

"Judging by the apartment your rat infestation came from the guy, have you or your mother ever got on his bad side on something? "

"We don't try to socialize with bad people if you haven't noticed Wolf, the City is full of scum. so we keep to ourselves the best we could"

"Really? So you never crossed paths with the guy?"

"Oh we crossed paths, the last time was-" Yvette paused for a moment while thinking back, after a second her face was painted with worry.

"was when? "

She brushed a strand of her hair out of the way before she continued, "One night, my daughter Red and I were getting out of work from the bakery...When I noticed him hiding in the alley across the street, he had a certain look in his eyes"

Bigby felt his fingers twitch by the words, "A look? What look?" Snow stepped into the conversation.

Yvette glances back to Snow and just furrowed her brows together, "It was a disgusting look of yearning, of..lust. it looked as if he was undressing someone with his eyes...than I realized he was staring at my daughter. "

Bigby fought the urge to clench his hands into fist, feeling anger rising "Why didn't you report this to me? "

Yvette glared at him "Because I don't trust you"

Bigby started to pace around the room and wiped his face with one hand while the other rested on his hip, "Dirty bastard" he said under his breath "Sounds like he was stalking her..If he was watching her than he was planning on kidnapping her or worse..probably grew the nerve to take action last night, but seeing that Red wasn't home he took it out his anger on Granny"

"I dunno if I should be thankful or pissed that she wasn't home last night. She always comes home.."

"It could be possible that she knew he was coming and decided not to show up, lay low" Snow suggested

"My Red? No, she wouldn't do that to her grandmother, to leave her alone if she knew. Red is up to her troubled self again I bet...That's the only reason I could think of, Silvie always loved running wild"

Bigby thought about last night, how she was sneaking around in that shithole Mad Hatter had under the café, as well as the night at the motel, where his primal side came out. He could tell her the truth about Red being with him last night, but he wouldn't dare say the entire truth.

"She was with me last night, " he said out loud, causing the two women to look back at him wide eyes. Yvette was about to pull out her knife again until Snow grabbed her arm and rubbed it to calm her temper.

"Why was she with you? " Yvette asked

"She was helping me with this case I have going on, bumped into her on the way to see Alice"

Yvette made a face and went to sit down on the chair next to her mother. "Alice...that troublesome girl, I hope she no longer in the drug dealing business"

Bigby raised his eyebrow at that, "How do you know that? "

"I know because she comes to the apartment from time to time, to drop off drugs to Mad Hatters customers. including Piper himself, that coke snorting maniac. I've heard people talking in the hallway that he owes money to both Hatter AND Georgie."

"Where does the rat bastard live?"

"I dunno exactly, all I know it's on the 5th floor of my apartment complex"

Oh that got him fuming, the idea of Piper living in the same building as Red got his blood boiling, "I'm going to pay a visit to Piper, in the meantime stay put and I'll have a security guard outside the room"

"I should be heading back to the Business Office, see what I can look up in the books" Snow said as she heads out as well.

"I got Bufkin still working on the books, you stay until I get someone down here."

"Wait a minute Wolf, I have to know where my daughter is at. I _need _to know. " Yvette said as she got up from the chair.

Bigby rubbed his temple and looks back at the worried mother, _fuck it, might as well..._

"Red is staying at my place for a few days" He finally told the truth, making her go pale as a ghost.

"You have her in your den? "

"It's not safe to go back to your home so you need to find a temporary place to stay as well" he said to her.

"But no one ever goes to the Wolf's den! She must be frighten, why would you leave her there!" she demanded.

"Same reason you just said yourself, no one ever goes to my place" He said as he heads out the door.

"Bigby!" Snow went after him, "Are you sure that's a good idea? "

"It is the safest place for her Snow, what else could I have done? " He said as he waits for the elevator door to open

"I know your logic on it sounds fitting, but you two do have a nasty history together...why not have her at my place? Where her and her mother can stay together" She said to him

Bigby thinks about it for a moment, he could do that. Red will be in the same building and she can be with Yvette if that's where she's gonna be staying at. Not to mention his place isn't exactly comfortable for her to stay at, he doesn't even have a bed for her to sleep at.

Yet his inner voice is objecting for her to go away, saying to keep her with him. Snow means well he knows that, but discovering his deep hidden feelings for Red just made him possessive over her.

"I'll talk to her about it then.." he half heartedly replied.

"Okay then. Good luck, and I hope you find the man responsible for this. "

_And hopefully find an answer of why Reds been in The urban Wonderland last night, if Hatter has anything to do with this..._He thought to himself when thinking back to what Yvette said, it was either a huge coincidence or another piece of the puzzle, whatever it was, it has something to do with Red and he can't have that.

He glances at the time on the wall and does a little math in his head on how long Red was in cuffs, if she hasn't kicked down the table for the keys yet, but seeing how fuming mad she was, it was more than likely she was free and breaking shit by now.

The elevator dings and Bigby made his way in than called out Snow, "Hey, do you know where to get french toast at this time of day? " he asked

Snow looked at him as if he was crazy and the for a moment, "Never knew you were a breakfast kind of person, but The Egg Man Diner should be the place. "

"Thanks, oh and if Red calls to check up on Granny, tell her to stay put and to trust me, she is safe there..for now" he said as an afterthought on what Snow said a second ago.

"Okay then, keep me informed on what you find" She says to him as the elevator doors close up. Snow was making her way back into the room until she saw Yvette rushing out.

"Did the wolf leave already? " she asked

"I'm afraid so, why what's the matter? "

"Mother just woke up and told me 3 words, words I believe is important"

"What were the words?" Snow asked with surprise

"It was hard for her to say but I understood it clear as day, she said 'Mundy at Apartments' "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No good slimy bastard.." he kept muttering to himself as he lights up a cigarette while sitting in a booth waiting for his order to come out, to his luck, Bigby found the Pied Piper apartment, but it ran out seeing how the guy wasn't home when he barged in and was welcomed by scattering rats.

What he found was blood trails from Piper in the living room floor, judging from the blood spatter he had his ass handed to him last night, but from who is the real question. And whoever they were, they either took Piper or he ran.

"Somethings not adding up.." he said to himself as he flicks some ashes, Someone attacked Piper around the same time Granny was attacked as well, judging by the blood from the looks and smell, but was it shortly before or after Granny's attack, and why? if they were getting revenge for Granny, than why not take her to the hospital right away instead of the morning? But if He got attacked for an entirely different reason, let's say cause of the money he owes, than it could be The Mad Hatter and his crew...

"Order number 62, Sheriff Bigby, " called out the cook from the window as the waiter grabs the large plastic doggy bag.

Bigby puts out his cigarette and gets up with his two brown paper bags of groceries As he heads up to the counter.

"Wow Sheriff, if you got so much groceries why order food? " Asked the fable.

"Because I'm a shitty cook" he said to the young man while placing a bag on the counter and fishes out his wallet.

"So...why buy groceries if-"

"Just gimme the damn price already" Bigby interrupted

"Oh right, sorry. " he cleared his throat nervously. "An order of French Toast with sliced apples and strawberries on the side and a double bacon cheeseburger with fries, so your total will be.. 8.95 sir."

"Keep the change" he says as he hands over a 10 dollar bill and grabs the plastic bag along with the brown paper bag and starts to head out.

He arrives at his apartment and tries to pull out his keys while shifting the grocery bags in one arm, he inserts the key and pauses. Red was still here, He could hear his TV on with some Halloween special going on, more than likely shes pissed about the cuffs so Bigby unlocks his door and quietly entered the apartment.

"What the hell..?" What Bigby got when he arrived home was completely opposite on what he was expecting, His apartment was all clean and organized for once in a...well since he moved in if he's completely honest, he set the bags down on the table as his eyes continues to wander around the same time a new song comes out, and out of all the songs for Halloween...they had to play the one about them...

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything a big bad wolf could want

Listen to me

Little Red Riding Hood

I don't think little big girls should

Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

Owoooooooo

"Hey Red" He called her out as he made his way to the small living room area of his apartment, "Red, can you turn off that-" Bigby froze on where he stood, Red was sitting down with her legs over The left arm chair while her body was somewhat facing the inside as her head was resting on the couch, her arms where crossed under her breast, causing the shirt to slip up, exposing more of her skin and ass to Bigby.

_Look away, look the fuck away!_ his brain kept yelling at him but his eyes kept glued on to her small round backside, admiring the curves of her ass as they hang halfway out of her red lacey panties. Bigby forced himself towards her and leans down and gently shakes her by the shoulder with his shaky hand.

"Hey Red..wake up" he calls out to her, Red let's out a light moan as she shifts her body to face him, causing her right arm to hang out of the couch, but she still stayed asleep. Bigby felt his manhood growing hard as his eyes stares at her parted pink lips, fighting the urge to lean in for a kiss.

What full lips you have

They're sure to lure someone bad

So until you get to grandma's place

I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

"Fuckin song" Bigby quietly curses out at the lyrics, he gets up and looks around the couch for the remote to turn off the TV but with no luck. He looks back down at Red and sees it poking out from under her back.

"Red, wake up already" He shakes her harder, causing her to squint her eyes open.

"Mmm..What time is it?" She mumbles out

"it's 8:15 Come on, I brought something for you to eat." Bigby said to her as he heads back to the table and pulls out her plate, thinking about anything and everything to turn the switch off in his pants.

Red mumbles some more to herself and goes on a fetal position and turns around to face away from him. "it's too late to eat now, save it for tomorrow" she sleepily said to him.

"Come on Red, you haven't eaten all day. " Bigby continues to press on as he nervously pulls down the shirt to cover her. He scans her from head to toe as his white dress shirt hugs her curves beautifully, making him swallow hard.

"Why are you even wearing one of my shirts? I brought you clothes" He asked her, he was curious to know the reason, even though Red looked good in his shirt...REAL good..

"You only brought me panties and a flimsy shirt, you should have listened to me" she answers as she pulls the shirt down herself.

"Really? not even pants?"

Red didn't answer to that as she dooze off into sleep again, Bigby places the plate on the table lamp and grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her back to have her face him.

"Come on, eat while I look for something else for you to wear. You can go back to sleep when you're done"

Red yawns out while she stretches, she arches her back as her arms pull up the shirt, revealing her flat stomach and her hips. her joints pop, causing her to let out a sweet moan of relief that made Bigby imagen a dirty thought as he continues to fight with himself from staring.

Little Red Riding Hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything that a big bad wolf could want

"Alright then" she sighs out as she rest one arm behind her head while the other pulls down the shirt, looking very inviting to ravish her to Bigby's eyes "What's for dinner? "

Owoooooooo

"God damn this song! " Bigby grabs her arm and yanks her off the couch and on to the floor as he grabs the remote, turns off the TV and throws the remote across the apartment.

'What the hells your problem? You could have just asked for the remote! " Red snapped at him as she gets up and rubs her shoulder.

"Shut up" Bigby barked back as he heads to his closet and starts to raid in it.

"Damn Wolf..." Red mudders out as she takes her plate to the table.

"Here wear this" he hands her his black boxers to her. Red just stares at it and blinks for a moment before looking back at Bigby with her arms crossed and a dull look on her face.

"I'm not wearing your underwear..." She flatly said

"They're clean and you can wear them over yours"

"Come on, you don't have pants?" Red walks right up to him and gives him a hard elbow blow to his ribs for him to move out of the way as she goes on her knees and raids his drawers in his closet.

"Hey, get the hell out of my closet!" He scolds her as he rubs his ribs than goes down next to her.

"Why? You got skeletons in here?" She asks while still pulling out socks and underwear.

"No, I just don't-"

"Oh! My! God!" Red interrupted him as she pulls out his black underwear. "You have MAN PANTIES!" she says it out loud as she stretches them in front of her.

"Hey now, they are just plain underwear, gimme that!" he tries to yank them away from her but she pulls them away from his reach.

"They. Are. GLORIOUS!" She makes fun of him as she looks back and grins, "I assumed you were just a 'boxers only' kinda of guy"

Bigby growls at her and yanks them away before picking her up bridal style and sits her down on the chair in front of her plate.

"Just shut up and eat" He grunted out as he threw his underwear in the closet and sat himself down to eat.

He unwraps his burger and takes a bite out of it while he notices Red blushing as she looks down on her food.

"Wut? ah thught yuu like Fwench Toust" he said with his mouth full.

Red looks up at him and blushes deeper, "I do, it's just...You remembered and it's very nice of you.." She smiles as she cuts a piece of her food and takes a bite, she giggles and smiles in delight by the taste of the sweet bread, making Bigby swallow hard on his food and look away.

They quietly ate together until they were both done, Red picked up there trays and threw them away and started to put away the groceries in the refrigerator.

"Thanks for cleaning up the place." Bigby broke the silence as he takes off his black tie.

"I'm not done yet, still need to sweep and mop, which by the way you need to invest on."

"I'll ask Flycatcher to borrow one tomorrow" He replies as he collects the 2 full black trash bags and takes them out and throws them away. When he came back to the apartment he steals a glance at Red and smirks at his boxers that she's wearing, she still looked good for his eyes but at least he won't be staring at her ass every time she bends over.

"Okay, that's last of the groceries" she said out loud while closing the refrigerator door. She went to fetch her coat and started putting on her shoes when Bigby crossed his arms and stood in front of her.

"Where do you think You're going? "

"What do you think? I'm going home"

"I don't think so" he said as he grabs her arm

"You can't force me to stay here"

"I told you you're in the witness protection program, meaning you're to stay here and be protected"

"Fabletown doesn't even have that program, you made it up" she shook off his arm and puts on her coat, "Besides I have work tomorrow at the bakery"

"Why can't you just listen for once, you're staying here"

"Pfft, you Can't tell me what to do. Now move out of the way. " Red walks around him but Bigby picks her up and throws her on the couch chair As gently as he could. "Can you cut the crap of throwing me around like some rag doll?!"

"Nope" he plainly said and sat down on top of Red on the couch and pulls out a cigarette.

"Oh god! not this again!" Red grunts out as she tries to push him off, "Bigby! Get off of me! you weight a ton!"

"Yeah and you're light as a feather" he casually says as he lights up his smoke.

"Did you just call me fat?!" she paused her hands and waited for the reply, Bigby can practically FEEL the back of his head burn by her hot gaze, making him grin in amusement, of course to him Red weighed almost nothing since she was small framed young girl, he just enjoyed pressing her buttons. "You did didn't you! " She starts hitting his back with her good hand.

"go a little lower, my lower back is killing me from picking you up" He makes fun as he blows out smoke.

"Shut up! " she smacks him hard while blushing in embarrassment

"Alright, enough fooling around Red, What kind of trouble are you in with The Pied Piper?"

Red stopped with her beating and went quiet, making Bigby glance over his shoulder to her face. she was staring at her hands as she has them against his back.

"it's none of your business Wolf..." she replies to him but lost her bite.

Bigby looks forward and takes another drag of his cigarette, holding it in for a moment before breathing it out, filling the small area with its smoke.

"Red.. you are my business...always my business..." The sweet feminine musk that radiates from her changed from anger to an emotion She's been trying to hide for a long time, an emotion shes been trying to mask away. Hiding it from the world, But Bigby always saw right through it..no matter what.."hate me as much as you like, I'll still protect you..no matter what..."

The silence stretched through the small apartment, feeling like an eternity for her to say something back. The orange glowing amber of his cigarette burned halfway, leaving a trail of ash that was like a crumbling sideways pillar until it was no longer able to hold its weight and collapsed onto the wooden floor the same time Red wraps her arms around him from behind.

"Promise me you will...you'll do just that? "

"I promise Red, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you..." he replies while holding the cigarette between his lips. Red clutches the front of his shirt on that, shaking with nervousness until Bigby holds her hands in his.

"He wants to ruin me Bigby...threatens me for money...For my body...he'll break me.." Red rest her forehead against his back, swallowing down a sob. "if I don't give him what he wants...he'll kill the ones I love..."

Bigby puts out his cigarette in the ashtray next to the couch and scoots down off of Red and onto the floor, he rested his elbows on his knees and looks up at her. feeling his heart ache by the sight of her whimpering face.

He reaches for her hand and gently pulls her down on to his lap, and wraps his arms around her, pulling Red closer to his chest as he buries his face in her Chestnut colored hair; he breathes in her scent and sighs out before he spoke.

"That's not going to happen Red, I'll make damn sure on that" He said to her as he starts to nuzzle in her hair than down to the crook of her neck.

Red looks up at him with eyes full of hope, but then looks away with worry. "I don't want you to.. to get involved..I honestly have no idea why I told you what I-"

Bigby interrupted her by bringing her face up by her chin, he starts to caress her lower lip with his thumb while staring into her eyes and leans in, just enough for his lips to brush on hers before Red pulls away and gets up.

"i uh..I'm gonna go rinse my mouth and head to bed, work tomorrow.." She nervously said to him as she starts to comb her hair with her fingers, a little habit she has when she's out of her comfort zone.

Bigby looks away and lights up another cigarette before waving her off, Red rushed to the bathroom while he just sat there in silence, just thinking about the need he has to feel her lips on his..

* * *

**Welp, that's it for this chapter, sorry again for the blehness of it. I had the idea of posting every Monday and Thursday, but due to the trouble I said earlier I just spent most of my free time drawing and derping around. Sorry. **

**Speaking of drawings! I got some of my art up on my Tumblr: LaNellyxD of Red and Bigby, yay! Go check them out, I drew a pic of Red panty raiding Bigby's closet xD. I'm thinking about drawing a random scene of each new chapter like a sneak peek or something so follow me to keep an eye out for that if you are interested**

**Omg! You guys blew up my fave and follow buttons, thank you so much for the love and support guys, really. I'm like so..I don't even know lol, I'm just happy x3**

**Don't forget to fave, follow and review if you haven't yet. I love to hear from my readers so don't be shy!**

**And I'm done rambling, until next time**

**PS.**

**Expect something BIG in the next chapter, it's gonna get messy and good real soon ;3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry for being a bit late on this as well as being not that great, I got so much going on in my life right now. Right at this moment while typing this I'm in the hospital with my mother, 5th day of being here.**

**Thank you for your patience on this chapter, and even though I don't find it good ( since I didn't put much heart on it due to focusing on my mother) I hope it's to you guys liking. **

**Enjoy**

**Muse: My Pet - Pays to know**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Tricky anaconda, __coming down the rabbit hole _

_did you ever wonder, __how it's gona go _

_coming out from under, __round you go _

_I got you where I want ya _

_never know, __never know_

_XxxxxxxxxX _

"So this is all of it?" Red asks as she looks into the fat white envelope.

"It's all of it kid. now get the fuck out of my store if you ain't buying shit"

Red flinched back by his demand before putting away the envelope in her small messenger bag, feeling the impatient eyes of the devil lay heavy on her.

"Thank you Mr. Jersey...for the help" she hesitated before looking back up to his hidden eyes.

"Just don't miss a payment or you'll be sorry, You don't wanna piss off the Crooked Man" He warns her before heading into the back room muttering at himself.

Red was about to head out of the pawn shop until Jack came walking inside, "Shit it's cold." He said to himself as he starts to unzip his jacket, he looks up and locks eyes with Red, looking surprised to see her. "Red? What are you doing here? "

"Hey Jack, I'm just here...collecting something"

"More cash from the Crooked Man" He asks

"I uh-"

"Hey Jackass I don't pay you to be chitchating!" The Jersey Devil yells out from the back, Jack quickly takes off his jacket and heads up to the cash register.

Red follows him and pretends to look around, "Yeah..needed to borrow more money than I thought" she answered his earlier question

Jack made a face and just scratches the back of his head, "Sorry to hear that, it must be a large amount"

"Yeah, I asked the Tweedle brothers for help again, but they just sent me here for the amount I needed"

"That sucks Red, really. I was hoping for you to avoid this place" He tells her

"Why's that? "

"Jack! what the fuck did I just say!" Jersey yelled out again

"Cause of THAT" He whispered to her while sticking his thumb at the direction of the back room, Red giggles at that and pats his shoulder.

"As Gren told me once, 'all bosses are pricks', and speaking of which, I gotta get back to work. my lunch break is almost over"

"Alright than, see ya Red. oh and save me a slice of today's special" he shouts the last part to her as she heads out.

"Will do" Red heads out the Lucky Pawn and starts walking to work.

It was Thursday afternoon, and Red was still staying at Bigby's place since hers was still 'unsafe' to go back to, Bigby was the only one who would go there to get her more clothes and necessities like her tooth brush and things like that. He also accompanied her mother when she needed clothing as well, even though she hated every second of it.

Red's mother was staying at the hospital room with her grandmother, refusing to leave her side. She told her to come stay there as well so she can be closer to family and away from the Wolf, Red was consider the offer until she saw how Bigby lives.

He tries to make her feel comfortable at his small apartment, even took the time to sweep and mop the floors, not that well, but still, he did it so she can sleep easier with the sleeping bag and blankets he bought for her, since she had back problems by sleeping in the couch chair.

Red wished he could have bought one for himself or something, since he hasn't slept in 3 days, for he's been working nonstop on the case for Piper; which the guy just disappeared out of nowhere. Bigby has been juggling so many things at once, making her feel sorry for him; What with the search for Piper, taking care of other complaints, paperwork, AND walking her to both her jobs and picking her up; It should be taking its toll on him sooner or later.

Red was trying to head to work alone once by leaving early on Wednesday, only to have him catch up on her and getting an earful on how dangerous it is for her to be walking around alone with her stalker on the loose, which was why she was able to pick up the money during her lunch break.

And speaking of which, Bigby doesn't seem to eat as often as Red realized, thinking on the last time he ate a full meal was on Sunday night, so she started to cook Breakfast and Dinner for him Before entering work.

_Dammit Bigby...you're going to collapse one of these days for not taking care of yourself.._.She thought to herself, she felt a pang of guilt crawling up on her, feeling sick to her stomach on the decision she made with herself the first night at his apartment.

Bigby wanted her, she realized that the moment when his lips brushed hers. At first Red thought he lusted for her Because of the way his body reacted when he pinned her down on the bed, but with growing signs of affection towards her, Red can only imagine it was more than lustful desire.

Yes...The Wolf wants her, and Red decided to take advantage of it in order to have Bigby on her side rather than Piper, If he's to tell of her secret when caught. Something Red hated herself for it, torturing him with her hugs, and teases.

Red sighs and rubs her face as she enters the bakery, her's mother looks up from the display table and goes up to her daughter and gives her a hug.

"How was your lunch break darling? " she asked with her motherly tone.

"It was alright mother, a much needed walk did me some good" she replies to her as she takes off her coat and puts on her red apron.

"Red! Get back in the kitchen and work! " Mr. Gingerbread yelled from the kitchen, Red simply rolls her eyes by the old man's reaction and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll take it from here mother, you enjoy your lunch" She says to her and heads to the kitchen.

"About damn Time you arrived" he grumbled as he took the tray of cookies out of the oven. "I'm not paying your lazy ass to stand around doing nothing"

"I'm all ready sir" she said to him after washing her hands and heads to the table, pouring the flour in the large mixing bowl. _pricks indeed.._.she thought to herself, thinking back at what she said to Jack.

She heard the sound of the bell ring from the front door and entered an old woman in the kitchen who smiles at Red.

"Back already Red? did you enjoy your lunch? "

"yes I did Mrs. Gingerbread, thank you for asking" she smiles back at the wife of her boss as she mixes in the hot water.

unlike her husband, Mrs. Gingerbread was a kind old woman who never gives Red and her mother a hard time, but due to always getting sick she hardly shows up to the bakery.

"You shouldn't be here honey, you are still recovering" the old man said to his wife, shocking Red with the sudden kindness she has never seen from him.

"I'm quite alright dear, I just need to get out of the apartment" she says to him while reaching out to his hand.

"Than get out you shall, let's go out and have a lunch date" he offered.

"No no, we shouldn't leave poor Red alone in the bakery"

"Go enjoy your date Mrs. Gingerbread, I can handle this" _like how I always do when your husband bails.._

"Are you sure? " she asked, only getting a smile and a nod as an answer, "Well, alright then. We'll be back soon" they said their goodbye as they head out the door, leaving Red alone in the kitchen.

She left the dough to rise and she started making the pie crusts out of Graham crackers for today's special, pumpkin cheesecake, After making 4 the bell range again as a customer came in.

"Red, you in here?" the familiar voice of a woman called out, Red wipes her hands with a paper towel As she heads to the front and sees the dark haired fable grinning at her while resting her hands on her hips.

"Lily? oh wow its been so long! " She said to the glamoured troll as she gives her a hug. "Where have you been? "

"Oh you know, just working my ass Off as usual" she laughs as she follows Red back to the kitchen.

Red added creamed cheese in a bowl and started beating on it while the two continues to catch up, she glances up at Lily and notices that she was wearing a short black mini skirt that peeked out of her small leather jacket.

"Aren't you cold wearing that? " Red asked as she throws in the brown and granulated sugar into the mix.

"yep, freezing my ass off, but I gotta show the goods if I need to make the cash" she said as she lights up a cigarette, making Red glare at her and tap her toe. "Oh, sorry Red" she apologized and puts it out, remembering that her friend with the apron hated smoke

"Thank you" She smiles at her as she slows her wrist and started cracking eggs one by one in the bowl, "So...you've been doing okay? " Red frowns at her for her way of working.

"Oh sweetie, I've been great! I got this new job that pays great hun, which is the reason why I'm here to talk to you about hon"

Red looks up at her as she pushes the large bowl to the side and gets another one out. "Talk to me about what? "

"Word on the streets say you pulled out a loan from the Crooked Man, a big one, and I also know you've been working for my sister for free at the Trip Trap for paying off some bullshit debt. Honey, I Don't want you to be in bad terms with the big man, bad things happen if you do, so I want you to come work with me at the new job"

Red stopped pouring the pumpkin pie spice in the flour and gave Lily a blank stare for a moment, "Work with you? Why? I already have this job, and I DO have to pay off a debt to Holly"

"So just pay her the rest of what you owe and stick to making cakes Red, the second job is night time as well, and you get paid a shitload per night, here's my proof" she opens her little black purse and pulls out a fat roll of cash and puts it in front of Red's face and smirks as her green eyes grow wide.

"Oh my God, Lily. how much is that? "

"2 grand, and it's from Last night baby" she said to her as she puts away her money

"2 grand? I don't even make-" Red stopped mid sentence and forced her gaze down at her work as she added the boiled pumpkin she scooped out of earlier and started mixing it in the flour, "What job is it exactly? "

"it's a strip club called 'Pudding 'N' Pie' "

Red gave her a shocking look and slammed her mixing utensil down, "You mean the dump where Georgie Poregie owns? No way I'm working for that creep!"

"Oh come on Red, he's...not that bad of a guy"

"You hesitated"

"Had a hard time looking for the right words for his character" she contest, "But the money is good and you need something good to get out of that hole Red, I heard about Granny's attack and I bet the hospital bills are pretty expensive"

Red paused for a moment from pouring the two mixes together and got lost in thought, "Shit..." she quietly cursed, not remembering that bit, she borrowed 10 grand to pay Piper if Bigby fails to catch him. She also figured if he does catch him and, for her secret's sake, throws him down the witching well, she could use it for the damages to their apartment, But it never crossed her mind about her grandmother's hospital bills.

"oh shit..." she curses again and rest her elbows on the table and covers her face. Lily starts to rub her back in a comforting way and sighs.

"I know it's not the best job...or the most modest, but these are hard times Red..and Sometimes, that calls for doing hard decisions, especially if its to take care for the ones you love..." Lily patted her on the back than started heading out from the kitchen, "I gotta get going Red"

Lily stopped at the door way and lightly touched the purple ribbon around her neck and looked back at Red with a pained expression on her face, "I'm sorry Red...I really am.."

Red looked up at her with a confused look on her face, "Sorry for wh-" Lily quickly walked away and out the front door, leaving Red with the open offer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where the fuck could He be.." Bigby said out loud as he kept stared down to the ground while walking

"Did you say something? " Red asked out as she stops and looks behind her to him

"it's nothing...don't worry about it..."

Red just gave him a serious look before turning back around and continued walking. Bigby chewed on the cigarette than blew the smoke through his nostrils by As he follows Red to The Trip Trap, still amazed on how much this girl can change her look with a little makeup.

After she cooked dinner for him when they arrive at the apartment, she replaced her white flowy dress uniform into a short tight red dress with black tights, red boots and a red ribbon with the wolf and girl pendant around her neck, her hair was wild and loose compared from her proper tight braid from earlier; Red would always go to the bakery with her natural beauty, but there in the Trip Trap, she always wore her bright red lipstick and thin black eyeliner, making her look older and more mature.

"You thinking about Piper again" Red said it as a comment rather than a question.

"hard not to when he's still out there"

"If you have so much trouble looking for him why not track him with that nose of yours? "

"tried, but his trail went cold"

"hmm..that's weird" she tapped her chin with her index and middle fingers as she thinks for a moment, "So you checked any possible place he could have gone? have you checked the Farm?"

"I'm not allowed to go to the Farm" he said as he takes a drag

"Why's that? "

"Long story"

"No surprise, The Big Bad Wolf is full of stories. Let me guess, it's like a WvS thing up there isn't it and you're not allowed because of that"

Bigby raises an eyebrow "WvS?"

"Wolf Victims Support group" she glances back at him, "Maybe I should move to the farm, would be nice to join in and be away from you too" she jokes, but Bigby didn't find it amusing at all.

"I was able to Get Pipers younger brother and his wife, to come into Fabletown for questioning though," He tries to get back to the subject "Bad news is that Max hasn't seen or talked to Piper in years, didn't catch Pipers scent on him too so they are telling the truth...Did you know Piper's first name is Peter? "

"Yep, I just refused to call him by his first name"

"Why's that? "

"Cause Piper is like the freakin king of rats, and his full name reminds me of that new pizza place, if I put them all together I get an unwanted picture In my head of rats on pizza" Red replies while making a face of disgust.

"Aaaand now I have that unwanted picture" Bigby shook his head as if trying to shake it out while Red giggles, "case on why you hate pizza has been solved"

Red let's out a laugh at that and slows her pace to walk beside Bigby, "So what will you do to him..When you find Piper?"

"Keep him away from you"

"How? "

"Don't worry about how.." He replies with a calming tone, Not daring on telling her he's tempted to have Piper's scrawny neck in his jaws.

Red stops on her spot and and stares down on her feet. Bigby looks back and crease his forehead, "What's wrong? "

"Bigby, if you do catch him..he's going to be spitting out lies about me, so he can ruin me. Please don't believe in the lies he says to you Bigby...Please"

Bigby throws down his cigarette and stomps it out before reaching for Red and pulling her into an awkward one side hug, "Don't worry about it Red.."

Red stands In front of him and hides her face from his gaze by nuzzling on his chest as she wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts against his chest, giving him a nice view down her cleavage from her open coat.

Bigby knew her sudden affections were all in act, Not the cooking and cleaning his apartment part, he can tell she's been doing that out of kindness, It's the soft touches and sweet whispers were the act, he could tell by the musk she would give off, the hint of lies. she was doing this for a reason, and he assumes it's to perhaps get info on Piper...or to hide something he could know about her.

But it doesn't stop his heart from beating, every little lie she says he takes, making himself believe them for a moment, every false touch she gives he sighs, leaving his body aching for her. Bigby is no fool, he knows what Red's doing, yet he still takes it, for its not just effecting him, it's also effecting Red as well without her even knowing it, All he can do is Get willingly caught by her and wait patiently for it to be his turn.

Once they arrived at the Trip Trap the first thing they notice Is the new group of mundies in the bar playing pool, a total of 4 guys drinking and having a good time.

"Looks like we got some new faces Here" Red looks up at Holly As she heads behind the bar and hangs her coat.

"Yeah, something about bar hoping as a new tradition for drinking before Halloween, how ya doing Red?" she kindly asked her before giving a cold glare at Bigby, "Wolf didn't eat ya again I see"

"but I can, just come and ask me honey" said one of the drunk mundies While the others wooo'd

Bigby glared at the men while closing his hand to a fits as his knuckles popped, making the mundies go quiet.

"Now now boys, let's behaved here, or I'm gonna have to cut ya short" Red said as she pulls out a shot glass and poured it with whiskey. "This one's on me Bigby" she said to him while passing the drink.

Bigby was about to put down the glass until Red leans in and kisses him on the cheek, "Take the shot for me will ya Wolfie?" she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

Bigby raised an eyebrow, "buying me a drink huh, should I be expecting something good when we get back to my place? " Bigby smirks by the blush that's coloring Red's cheeks, losing her game face for a moment before regaining it back. She leans in on the bar and gently reaches for his black tie and playfully tugs It to pull him closer to her.

"Well Sheriff, that depends if you can handle it" she whispers to him before giving him another kiss on the opposite stubble cheek, so close to his lips there corners met.

_Too damn hard to be patient sometimes..._He thought to himself as he pulls away and takes the shot, getting rewarded by Red smiling. "Pick you up after work Red" he said to her as he sets down the glass and walks out the bar.

Bigby takes a breath as he fixes his tie, feeling as if Red sucked it out of him with the smooth talk and kisses. He gets up the steps and takes another breath, when he caught something, a familiar scent. He looked around his surroundings and saw the White Rabbit in the street, walking away from the area.

Bigby was about to run after him until he bumped into a person that was heading down the steps to the Trip Trap, accidentally knocking the Orange flyers out of his hands.

"Watch where you're going man!" the man snaps at him

"Sorry" Bigby apologized while staring at the direction of the fable, he than started picking up the flyers and glances down on what it says, "The Wolf Pack?"

"Yea, name of my band" the man said to him, Bigby looks up and sees his face, another Mundy heading into the Trip Trap. The young man had his long black hair tied to the back and had a guitar case hang on his back.

"lead guitarist? " he randomly asked

"And vocals, the names Travis" he answered him as he gets up from the ground. Bigby hands over the flyers and notices the healing cuts on his knuckles. Travis glances down to his hands than back up at Bigby

"I won" he said as he grabs the flyers from Bigby's hand.

"hope he deserves it" was all he said as starts to head out.

"Oh wait, here. In case you wanna check us out" he said as he gives him a flyer

"Sure" he grabs the flyer and starts heading at the direction of the fable, he caught his scent so Bigby can easily catch up to him, for now he's going to keep a good distance while following the White Rabbit. hoping to find a rat in the rabbit hole he crawls out.

* * *

**There it is guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Since I have been stuck here for a while I have been taking advantage of the free wifi here so I've been watching 'Hemlock Grove' on Netflix and I fell in love with this certain song from episode 6, so I hope you guys check out the song. It's pretty sexual but I love it lol**

** watch?v=z4lfljtOLxY**

**I'm not sure when I'll update the next chapter but if you follow me on Tumblr Lanellyxd you can get updates on when a chapter will be up, along with drawings of 'Little Trouble Girl'**

**Okay guys, I'm out. Until next time**

**Xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**oh em gee, this is a super duper long chapter, I am so sorry. I had writer's block so bad, and I just kept typing and typing until everything flowed together, than I realized it was so long! So I cut it in half, than I realized it was STILL long, sorry about that guys, hope you enjoy a good long read. Dx**

**Good news, I'm back home! Bad news..ehhhh I'll keep it to myself lol. **

**I'm a bit nervous on this chapter, cause I know there's a lot of Alice in Wonderland fans out there (including me, my 2nd favorite story ever) buuuuut yeah, I just love my childhood stories with a disturbing twist. Just go ahead and read, and please don't hate me! D':**

**Enjoy**

**Muse: Modest Mouse - Alone Down There**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_I'm such an awful person, really should stop with that_...Red scolded herself as she swept the floor, She couldn't help but blush at the comment Bigby said before taking the shot, it made her mind wonder on something she shouldn't be going, making her blush even deeper.

"I'm gonna stop messing with the Wolf" she said out loud,

"You Should make him suffer" Holly replied back, even though Red didn't mean for it to be heard.

"I just don't wanna step into a landmine if I continue using him"

"You can always throw a bucket of water on him If he starts getting grabby, wolves hate water"

"isn't that cats?"

"same shit" Holly shrugs "you should still continue fucking with his head"

"Not very good with mind games.." Red confessed as she places the broom on a corner and started picking up the empty bottles the Mundy guys left as they continue to play there own game.

Red headed towards the bar where Holly was pouring a drink until she looked up and furrowed her brows, "Get the fuck out of my bar kid.." she threatens

Red tilts her head at her than turns herself around and sees Travis standing in the entrance.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here.." he said to her, Red's heart started to beat faster and her hands clenches into fist.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded

Travis just shifted his guitar up higher before replying, "I needed to see you"

"Well I don't wanna see you! Get out" Red pointed at the exit but Travis just stood there, rolling up the flyers in his hand. "I said get out! "

"Not leaving until we talk"

Red storms up to him and slams her hands on his chest, trying to push him out, "I said 'get out! '"

"No.."

Red started repeatedly hitting him on the chest Until Travis grabbed one of her hands and kisses it, making Red blush. she stares at his lips as he looks down on her, squeezing her hand in his. Red looks down for a moment than to the door to the back and started heading towards it while holding his hand.

"Gimme 5 minutes Holly, then he's gone"

Travis closes the door behind them once inside the back room and started to speak, "Red I-"

His words were cut short with the sudden sting on his left cheek, taking a moment to process what just happen.

"You son of a bitch, I know It was you who did it, beat him to a pulp! Why do you always make matters worse? Why! " Red demanded as she rubs her right hand.

"Red, calm down I can explain"

"I don't need you to explain, all I need for you to do is stay out of my business!"

"I was only trying to help"

"I don't need help from you or anyone else, I can handle this on my own! I'm not yours for you to take care of! "

Travis soft features suddenly went dark, brows furrowed and teeth clenching, "Everything I do, I do it for you! I try to support you, to give you what you need, to protect you, and this is the thanks I get? What the fuck Red? Why is it you always push away the help we give you? What I give you! You refused to take the money The gang and I worked our asses off, so what the fuck did you expect me to do? sit back and let the bastard take advantage of you!"

Red rubs her temple with both hands and turns away from Travis, she bites her lower lip and shuts her eyes shut tight, searching the right words on what to say, but coming short. she takes a deep breath and looks back up at him, meeting his eyes of anger.

"There are things in my life you just don't understand, secrets, And they are my secrets alone." She says to him with caution, "Because of this, your actions are just making things more difficult for me. Even though your intentions are good"

"What's the secret Red? you can tell me everything, you know that. help me understand this situation here, cause I don't understand what kind of a secret makes you defend the guy threating you and avoid all help." Travis leans in closer to her and reaches for her hand, comforting her by rubbing circles on it. "trust me Red, I won't tell anyone"

"I..I can't, I just can't. " Red pulls her hand away and starts to rub it, Still feeling the touch of his hand that lingers

"is this the same secret that stops you from being with me?" Red's eyes grew wide on that, staring at Travis for a moment than looking away.

"Yes..it is...I can be with you Travis, be in a relationship...but the foundation of it will only be lies from my part, nothing but lies and deception. and I can't live with that, I can't stand the thought lying to the person I'm with, I live with enough lies already..."

Red stops and wipes a tear away, trying to hold in her sorrow as Travis wraps his arms around her, "I won't judge you, I'll never judge you. I'll wait until You're ready, until you trust me enough to tell me. even if it's for a long ass time. "

Time...Red hates that word, she hates the very essence of it. Time was another reason why she couldn't be with someone, as long as her story lives on so will she. Red will see all of her mundane friends die and wither into dust while she lives on...

Travis placed down his guitar case and unzips it, he pulls out a long hooded red cape and a white dress that's both neatly folded and hands it over to Red, "Here, Cindy wanted me to give you this for tomorrow. We're gonna be playing at the new club so dress up"

Red observed the costume in her hands than gave a half smile, it was the costume Cindy made her were for her painting, "Travis, I can't-"

"Hang on, I have more." next Travis pulls out a pair of white ballerina slippers with white lace, "a gift from Kristen, her ballerina shoes to go with the dress"

Red smiles at the shoes, remembering how much she liked them, even though she has 2 left feet and has the grace of a drunk when it comes to dancing.

"Annnd, here" Travis holds back a laugh as he gives her a red lacy spandex with a pouch, "from Randy, your 'basket' "

"What is that? "

"it's a garter, for your thigh"

"Why does it have a pouch? "

"For this" he pulls out a small bottle of vodka from pocket of his guitar case and places it in the pouch, "Alcohol is expensive as hell in there, so you can sneak in this one and have a good time"

Red chuckles at that as Travis hands over the garter, she looks at her gifts in her hand than frowns, "Travis I can't go to the gig, I work tomorrow..."

His grin washed off into a serious look of disappointment, "Here at the bar?" Red nodded, "What time do you get in?"

"at 7, I play my guitar here every Tuesday and Friday for tips..I'm really sorry..."

Travis went quiet at that, he went back to his empty guitar case and started zipping it shut, "Okay, it's no problem. But can you still put on the costume? for us?" He asked while turning back at her.

Red smiles at him and nods, "more than happy to"

Travis grins at her as he swings the guitar case on his back, "Alright then...I'll see you around Red.." She follows him out the exit and waves, feeling relived that Travis didn't argue with her about this, she felt like he finally understood her and that he'll think about her instead of doing things that will hurt her, and It was all she could ask for...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was an easy job to track the White Rabbit, it was even easier to find him since the location he arrived was back at the Café. The only hard part was to get inside without anyone noticing him, he followed the Rabbit to the alley where the exit door to The Urban Wonderland, Bigby waited for a moment before checking the door if it was locked. He than sneaked inside and started heading down the narrow steps on the floor, using his senses to keep alert and focus on his target.

Reaching the bottom, he saw another door in front of him, judging by the smell, it was that hell hole where Mad Hatter and his goons had the stage. He puts his ear at the door, but heard nothing...no music, no talking, no movement, everything was silent and still.

He cracks the door open and looks around, just like what his hearing picked up, it was completely empty. until he heard the sound of a door creaking, his eyes follows the sound and sees the hidden door beside the stage slowly swinging close on its own.

_This could be a trap_...Bigby thought to himself, this was getting too easy to be good, too obvious. Yet he didn't care, he needed answers, and if they are purposely leaving bread crumbs for him to follow, than so be it.

He headed towards the door and let's himself inside, seeing only a white room with a desk in the center. "What the hell, where did he go? " he asked himself as he looks around, Bigby sniffs the air as he examines the walls until he picked up the scent of the Rabbit again. He looks back at the desk and stares at the stuffed raven for a moment before cautiously walks towards it, he looks under the desk than the floor and found a loose tile just below the desk.

He knocks it over and starts to pull up the tile, and there a hidden gate that reveals a deep dark hole on the ground with bars going down...Bigby lifted up the gate and sits on the edge, he hesitates for a moment, wondering what could be down there and who will he find.

"Here goes nothing..." he says out loud, he takes the first steps down, going deeper and deeper into the darkness...

He kept going down, and down and the darkness kept growing and growing, eating away what light there was on top until Bigby went blind. It was a long way down, but he kept going until he saw an orange light under him. It kept getting brighter and brighter until he touched the ground, there was a door cracked open and there he saw someone walking around the lit up room with a portable phone over his ears, it was the Mad Hatter, talking to someone.

"Right Right, I got the new batch of Meth ready...mhmm, just finished breaking it" He said while he grabbed The blue drug and held it against the torch fire that's lighting up the room.

Bigby got closer to the door and looks around through the crack, He sees Cheshire Cat in the room, packing shrooms into bags and Alice sprinkling light green glowing dust on the marijuana, spreading around the drug before fading away. He continues to pay close attention to what else Hatter can spill, hoping to get useful information before barging in.

"Right...so did you get the word from our favorite little devil bastard today? Ms. Riding Hood finally got the Loan, it's a matter of time before she's crawls to you looking for a job to pay that debt. have you got one of your girls to go talk to her? Lily? Splendid news my friend, splendid...mhmm...If her sweet talk doesn't work, we can always black mail her from exposing her secret like what the Rat did, and everyone wins! You get a new whore, I get a new customer, and the boss can milk her dry for the cash. it's a win win win!"

Hatter started laughing loud at that, It took everything in Bigby to contain his rage before Hatter started talking again.

"What's that? my new product? ah yes, 'The Sin of Lust'...Well can you think of a better name for it? Well fuck you too...It's a bit pricy my friend, but give these to your girls and your business will be booming, you'll have dirty pricks of all kinds throwing there money at you for your girls...I have it in pill form or injection..Ah that reminds me, Tell the darling I have her fix ready for her right here"

He gestures Alice for something, making her reach in her pocket for a bag and threw it at him.

"Mhm...Alright then, till next time then..oh by the way, Any word from the Boss on what to do with Piper?...it is true he helped us lure her into our web...He also wants a reward for it, as if the money isn't enough, he says that Ms. Riding Hood is a virgin and he wants to be the one to take it from her...something about his rats smells it on her...how am I supposed to know? I dunno if he bloody talks to them, he just knows...I'm not sure if that will ruin your business or helps you, but who wants to fuck a virgin with no skills in bed...does she think we're still in the Homelands? "

Hatter started to laugh louder at that...

"Well The Rat filth is still hiding in our Bosses place, once he arrives here I'll ask Alice to go see what the word is to do with him...my hope is to kill him too, he does know too much and will fuck everything up...Well it was lovely chatting with you friend, but I MUST be going now..ta ta.."

"You know you didn't need Piper to tell you Red is a virgin, I can smell her too you know" said Cheshire Cat

"Oh really now?" said Alice,

"Yep...like I can tell you right now, we have a certain dog listening to us.." With that, Kat looked straight at Bigby with glowing yellow eyes and a large glowing white smile before he felt the burn and pressure on his neck of silver thick chains.

He snarles back and sees the White Rabbit choking him, than the Match Hare kicking the door open, making Rabbit drag Bigby into the room while March starts to wrap him up with more silver chains.

"How long has he been listening? " asked the Hatter, "That must be a record for you Wolf for holding your rage, I'm so proud of you! " Hatter started clapping and giggles in delight

"Where is he! Where's fuckin Piper?"

The Mad Hatter started putting on his silver rings while circling around Bigby, "I would be more worried about yourself than a Rat Sheriff..."

"You sonova-" Hatter punched Bigby in the gut with silver rings on his fingers, knocking the wind out of him as well as burning his flesh. He continues to punch him over and over while laughing

"What will you do now Wolf! Do you want to be locked down here forever while your bitch whores herself to every single man in New York!"

Bigby started growling after each punch, unable to break away the chains as March and Rabbit continues to hold him down, he glares up at the Mad Hatter with Yellow eyes, wordlessly threating him as the phyco continues to beat him.

"She's ours now Wolf, We have power over Red! HAHAHA HAHAHA! !" Bigby's eyes turned blood red at that and his wolf side awoken, He reaches both hands behind his back, grabbing both March Hare and White Rabbit and threw them across the room, knocking down the table and breaking everything on it.

Hatter looks back at them and then to Bigby as he breaks away the chains, "I see we provoked the Wolf inside" he grins as he eyes Bigby, his eyes glowed red, his fingernails grew into claws, his face change and his teeth became sharp fangs, still in human form, but more dangerous.

"You're not the only one That's born a monster" The Mad Hatter snaps his fingers, with the command Both the fallen fables came out of there glamours, and transform into large demonic looking creatures, Both with sharp claws and large two front teeth, there eyes where dead white and there bodies large and bony..

"Have you ever wondered what a Hare and Rabbit from hell look like? they are exactly the same as the ones in Wonderland..."

They both jumped at Bigby for an attack, but Bigby quickly moves to the side and jumps on the back of March Hare and started clawing on his neck from behind, Rabbit jumps on top, jaws all open to bite Bigby in half, but yet again Bigby jumps out the way, causing Rabbit to bite on Hare instead while Bigby bites down on The Rabbits neck While clawing on his left eye. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth made him go into a frenzy, thirsting for blood as he let's go of his neck and growls at him.

"Alice my love, why not sing the Sheriff a song while you fetch the blade" The Mad Hatter said to the girl As he pulls a teapot out of his hat, she smiles at him than started making her way to the closet of the large room.

Alice started singing as she opens both the doors and pulls out the blade of legend, the Vorpal Sword, Bigby was still fighting with the two beasts of Wonderland, unaware of the weapon that Alice is readying for him.

"All the chicks are crazy for a certain burly Wolf, a real sharp curly curly wolf, Who's line is oh so smooth when he spreads it on"

Alice carefully wipes the blade with a white cloth than started casually walking up towards the 3 creatures fighting While twirling the blade by the handle.

"Sharp or smooth, he's in the groove, Where loving is a thing. And all the babes in town trail him around, just to hold his paw and sing"

The White Rabbit grabs Bigby by wrapping his grip around his chest, he than started slamming him down on the ground over and over.

"Oh Wolfie, oh Wolfie, ain't you the one"

The sudden word made Bigby snap to the Image of Red, when she kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

_Take it for me will ya Wolfie?_

"Oh Wolfie, oh Wolfie, ain't we got fun"

Bigby grabs Rabbits arm and twisted it, making the bone snap out of its socket and poke out of his furry arm, he let's go of the Wolf in time for March to grab him and starts clawing on his chest and neck.

"You send the shivers up Red's spine, and when you're near she can't just sit still a minute, "

"Are you trying to piss him off more Alice? " Kat asks as she rolls her head back with laughter, Alice simply smiles as the tip of the blade hits the floor, dragging it towards him, leaving a mark on the stone floor until she stops in front of them.

"Oh Wolfie, oh wolfie, please tell me do, what makes her love you soooooo"

She grips the handle tight as March pins him down and grabs him by the hair, readying him for a beheading

"You're not rugged it's true, but when she looks at yooooooou

AHAHAHAHA!"

Alice raises the blade, she brings it down to his neck, but Bigby quickly grabs March Hairs arm and rolls to the side while pulling it, making Alice miss her target and cutting off March's arm instead.

"AAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! YOU CUT MY ARM!" He screams as he holds his bloody stump to stop the blood from squirting out.

Bigby panted for air while Alice stares down at him, ignoring the March Hare's cries, he reaches out to Alice and grabs her blue dress, pulling on it.

"ALICE! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! " he begs as he continues to cry, she gave one glance to the whimpering fable and looks at her dress.

"PLEASE ALICE! PLE-" With one swift move, she sliced his head clean off, putting an end to his misery.

"Sick and tired of listening to his sobs.." She looks back at Bigby while she swung the sword for the blood to drip off, "Let me show you all how to kill a wolf"

_Shit...not good.._.Bigby got up to his feet and started running the opposite direction with Alice on his heel, He stops and turns around to fight but almost met the sting of the sword as Alice swings it to his neck, missing by a hair. She swings it again ripping his trench coat from the bottom, making it shorter.

Alice starts to laugh at him As they continue, Bigby dodging death while Alice dances with it. Swing after swing, dodge after dodge, it almost seemed endless with Alice's skill and Bigby's stamina.

Bigby was heading towards the direction of the White Rabbit, trying to think fast he moves away, but the Rabbit grabbed him by the coat with his good arm and pulls him back.

"I got him Alice! I got-" Alice sliced right through The White Rabbit, killing him while almost cutting Bigby's arm off if he hadn't removed his coat to get free.

Bigby couldn't fight her head on, she is a fast and small target to catch, until an idea came to mind. He looks around the ground and sees chemicals spilled everywhere, he glances up at the torch fire on the wall and made a run for it, Alice went running after him and swung her sword, cutting his shirt from the side when Bigby grabs the touch and throws it in front of her, bursting everything into a flame in a blink of an eye around her.

Alice looks around her in horror as Bigby jumps over the flames and grabs her wrist, causing her to drop her weapon. she screams in fear but Bigby grabs her by the neck and slams her on the stone wall, leaning in and growling at her face.

"NO!" The Mad Hatter screams as he jumps over the flames and runs towards Alice, Bigby throws Alice to him knocking him down as he wraps his arms around her to shield her from the flames. "Kat! Take Alice out of-" Bigby Grabs his leg and drags The Hatter towards him, Kat appears out of thin air and grabs Alice before vanishing away.

"Are you gonna kill me Wolf? " he asks with a grin, Bigby tightens his grip around his neck, making him choke.

"Are you so happy to die?" Bigby snarls out

"You can try if you like, I won't die. You can never truly kill the madness." He starts to laugh then before punching Bigby on the side, hurting him with his silver rings.

Bigby growls out in pain and let's go of his grip around his neck, The Mad Hatter kicks Bigby off and quickly grabs the sword on the ground. Bigby looks up and froze, he gives a low growl as Hatter points the blade to his direction.

"It's not over Wolf, it's a long way from over" He starts to laugh then an raises up the sword as if it was a baseball bat, that's when Bigby realizes what he's about to do..

"NO!" he calls out, but it was too late. The Mad Hatter swung the sword and took his own head off, rolling off his shoulders and right in front of Bigby.

"What the hell" Bigby picks up the head and his eyes widen, it was wood, nothing but wood. Something exploded in the room, causing Bigby to jump. "Shit! This place is gonna blow" he quickly grabs the Vorpal and starts heading back up from where he came.

After climbing out and running out the place, Bigby ran into Snow, out of all people. "Snow! Why are you here?"

"We had a call in the Business Office about a fire, so I came as fast as I could to-"

the building behind them blew up, catching them by surprise. "The Mundy people will see this and start an investigation! We have to stop this! " Bigby said, he took a deep breath, preparing to use his gift to put it out until Snow stops him

"If you do that, you'll tear down this whole area, I have a witch Here with me, don't worry" Snow gestures Frau Totenkinder That's behind her As she casts a spell, Bigby looks around in awe by the dark clouds appearing out of nowhere and started to pour on them, extinguishing the fire out

"What happened to you? You're bleeding" Snow pulls out a handkerchief and applied pressure on his side, "Is that what I think it is? "

Bigby replaces Snow's hand with his as he hands over the weapon, "The Vorpal Blade, got it from Alice before she got away"

"What on earth happened? "

"Long story...but first, I gotta know. who in the fuck called?"

There was a scream in the alley behind the café followed by a crash, Bigby ran in the back as fast as his beaten body allowed him and saw a woman with a green cape, aiming a bow and arrow The mysterious target in front of her.

"I called the business office Wolf.." said the familiar voice.

"Yvette? What are you-" She shot another arrow before Bigby finished his sentence, making a man scream in pain. "Hey Hey Hey! What the hell are you doing! "

He ran towards her to take the bow away, but stops and stares wide eyes at her target.

"I'm only hunting for Rats..." she replies as she lowers her bow, giving the coldest look Bigby has ever seen on her as she stares down at Piper as he whimpers for the two arrows on both his kneecaps.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red studies the torn up shirt as Dr. Swineheart dresses Bigby's wounds. She sighs and throws it to the trash and starts heading to the living room with a large bowl of hot water and a clean cloth.

"Those silver chains did a number on you, but nothing to surveyor. " Swineheart starts to collect his things as Red places down the bowl on the floor besides The couch.

"Will he be alright Doctor, "

"I wouldn't worry too much Ms. Riding Hood, he just has to take it easy for a few days"

"No need for that, I'll be fully healed in a day " Bigby says out loud as he stretches his arms, making his shoulder pop.

"Don't be so bold to say such things, you badly wounded Bigby" Red scolds him.

"Full moon tomorrow, my wounds heal faster around that time" he sighs after popping his neck next, "it's a wolf thing Red, don't worry"

"Well until then, don't over do it Bigby. Have a good night you two"

"Thank you Doctor" Red opens the door for him and locks it after he leaves, she pulls back a strand of hair behind her ear as she glances back at Bigby, "How do you feel? " She asked as she heads her way to the kitchen.

"Not too bad..I've had worse than this" Bigby was about to get up from the couch but Red stops him by holding out a Midas Gold, He sat back down and started drinking his beer as Red kneels beside him and soaks the cloth.

"Your shirt is far too gone to be mended back together"

"I have 3 of the same anyways" he takes another drink, Red gently grabs his arm and started scrubbing off the grime and dried blood from it, making Bigby raise an eyebrow at her."You know I was just fooling around on the 'something good' part I said earlier"

"You smell like armpits, you're dirty, and you were standing in the cold rain with no coat or even a proper shirt. This was the only thing I could think of without you wetting your bandages" Red answers as she moves from his arm to his bicep.

"Want me to take off my pants then?" he smirks at her

"Shut up" Red smacked his face with the wet cloth before washing it back in the bowl

"Owh! Again with the fooling around part" he said while rubbing his nose

"You shouldn't fool around with me, not the best idea"

"That's funny, cause you're the only person I'm like this around"

"Should I get a reward for it? 'Only fable to endure Bigby's bad jokes' "

"Would be a great honor, not many people hear my jokes"

"Oh lucky me" Red rolls her eyes, She lifts up his arm and sits herself on the couch arm chair, She felt his eyes on her as she starts to wipe up his face from the dirt between the aging cracks of his skin. She felt impatient and uncomfortable so she covers his eyes with her other hand. "Stop staring, I can't work with you burning a hole in me"

"I'm not doing nothing wrong" He says while removing her hand

"Didn't I just say 'you're burning a hole right through me? '"

"Nope"

"Whatever"

She continues to clean his face and met with his eyes, they both stare at each other before she snorts out a laugh, they both starting laughing as she looks away, wiping the tear that watered her eye from smiling.

"Why are we laughing? " She asked

"You tell me, you're the one that started"

"I laugh cause I'm weird, I dunno what your deal is"

"I'm not sure, I just, like to hear you laugh..." He pauses for a moment, as if thinking the words he said and continues "You know after my fight with the Hatter and his guys, it's nice hearing a nice laugh" He says to cover his meaning

Red blushes at that and forcefully tilts his head to the side and started scrubbing his neck, making sure they don't make eye contact again.

"Well you did it...You caught The Pied Piper"

"It was really your mother who caught him, not sure what hole he crawled out of but at least he's finally locked up and away from you.."

"Does this mean I can go home now? "

Bigby knitted his eyebrows at that, he wanted to avoid this, he wanted to have her here a while longer.."Hollow Hills is not a safe place for you Red"

"I can manage just fine, my mother isn't the only one who knows how to work a bow"

"There's still damages in the place, need a exterminator to make sure no rats are left, need a new door, locks, windows-"

"Bigby" Red grabs him by his stubble chin gently but firmly and looked straight into his eyes "I want to go home"

He looks back into her green eyes for a moment than turns away, not wanting to show her how much this hurt him.

"I need to clean the apartment, get everything ready for my grandmother to come back home, you're right about the door and locks, I have to go get everything prepared and secured" Red bends over to pick up the bowl and places it on the table lamp before rinsing out the cloth again.

"You can go tomorrow then..I'll join you, I'll even pay for everything"

"Bigby, you don't have to do that"

"it's no trouble Red, I want to help.."

They both went silent after that, Red continuing to wash him while Bigby quietly nursed on the bottle of beer in his hand.

"How big was the loan you took out? " Red gave him a blank stare at that, paralyzed for a moment because of it.

_How does he know? _ She thought to herself, she quickly gave out a nervous laugh and got up with the bowl in her hands, "What loan? What are you talking about?"

Bigby got up and went after her to the kitchen, "don't lie to me Red, I can tell when you are"

"I'm not lying! "

"Blullshit, I can smell it on you. did you get the loan out to pay Piper? "

"No! I mean, there's no money, no loans"

Bigbys voice started to get louder, his temper starting to make its way up, Red's stubbornness once again started to trigger the switches in him, switches he prefers to have off

"And what's with this 'secret' you have? What are you hiding? "

"I'm not hiding anything, can you back the hell off!" she slams the bowl of water into the sink, making the hot water splash all over her blouse.

Red pushes Bigby to the side as she storms her way to the closet. Without even thinking, she took off her blouse in front of him and forcefully threw it at Bigby's face before pushing the clothes to the side, looking for what to wear while standing in her red bra and grey skirt.

"I want you to tell me what's going on Red, I rather hear it from you" He says to her as he steps closer to her, "if not, than I'll just have to get all the answers from Piper tomorrow"

Red looks back at him in horror, shaking her head at him, "Don't believe in what he says about me Bigby, you told me you won't believe him!"

"Now I take back what I said, I'm going to interrogate him tomorrow and take out all the information he has on you"

_He's gonna know...he's definitely going to find out..._Red's eyes begin to water by the realization, she grabbed her suitcase from the closet and started yanking down her clothes from the hangers.

"What are you doing? " Bigby asks with a sudden panic

"I'm leaving"

"Wait, you can't leave Red. it's-"

"Why the hell not! you caught the bad guy Sheriff, you saved the damsel in distress! The city is safe! blah, blah, blah! I'm out! "

"Wait a minute, calm down" Bigby stops her from holding onto her shoulders, pinning her down from where she stood.

"Don't touch me" Red tries to fight his hands away, "I said dont-"

"Look at me, look at me Red. calm down, calm"

"it's your fault it's like this! " She yells back at him with the tears rolling down, "Nothing has changed, even though we seem to be getting along so well! if we never would have met my life would be normal! I would have grown up with friends, with a lover, maybe even a husband or children by now instead of being locked away, It's because of you I'm so afraid! so afraid of being forgotten again, of being alone again. I don't want to be locked up again, I don't want to lose th-"

_No..No I can't believe I almost said it myself_! Red turns away from him while covering her mouth, but Bigby gently pulls her back, hugging her close while rubbing her back silently comforting her. Red rests her head on his bare chest, feeling his warm skin against her cold one. She didn't look up at his eyes, instead she thought on what to say to cover her mistake cause by her emotional out burst.

She stood there quiet In her thoughts, not realizing she was listening to Bigby's heartbeat, the steady rhythm was loud yet soothing, muting the loud jumbled thoughts in her head. It took a long moment of silence to realize that his heart was beating at the same time as hers.

She looks up at him, studying the pain expression on his face. She wraps her hands around his neck and goes on his tippy toes to get closer to his face.

"Red..I.." Bigby whispers out to her as her lips dance close to his.

_Maybe...just maybe..._Where her last thoughts in her mind before finally meeting his lips with a full proper kiss

* * *

**Hmm..ermm..mmm...What do you think? Yes? No? Love it? Hate it? Burn it and throw it to aunt Sally? Sorry, I don't have a aunt sally. Lol**

**The song Alice sings is from an old Tex Avery cartoon, I thought it would be a nice touch for a taunt or something, what do you guys think?**

**Don't forget to fave, follow and comment, I really love to hear from my readers, good or bad.**

**One last thing, I drew a sneak peak for the next chapter on my Tumblr: Lanellyxd, if you like to check it out, it was supposed to be a sneak peak drawing of this chapter but as I said, it was too long. :/ What's your favorite part of this chapter, let me know so I can draw it. Lol**

**Alright, too much words . until next time. **

**Xoxo**


End file.
